Zanessa Sex One Shots
by MrsSt.CloudxToxBe
Summary: Requested Zanessa sex one shots :D.. TAKING REQUESTS! RxR!
1. A Fight For Sex

_**HEY EVERYONE! Firstly.. This IS NOT my dramatic short story.. That's still a Work In Progress.. This?.. Is actually a requested one shot! I know, cool right?.. I thought so :D.. **_

_**Anyway, I was feeling kinda down cause.. I got even less reviews on my last one shot than the one before.. I don't know what I've done but.. I lost a lot of my anonymous reviewers and others and it makes me sad.. Anyway, theres two sex scenes in this and I really liked them.. I think they're probably the best I've done so far.. More sexual.. So I'd appreciate knowing what you guys thought of them?.. Review? Lol.. I wanna know if you enjoy (Or if you don't) my one shots! Hopefully my short story will be up soonish.. But I want some reviews on this first.. And if its not asking too much.. My other one shot?..**_

_**I'd love to thank Chri5tin3 who actually requested this, there will be a few more Zanessa one shots as per her request :D.. And also if any one else wanted to request something, I'd love to hear your guys ideas.. It doesn't have to be a sex one.. It can be a happy one.. Maybe one where one of them are ill.. I don't know.. Whatever you guys come up with! I love to write so I'll be taking requests :D.. Now read on! :D **_

**A Fight For Sex**

I groaned, slamming the fridge shut "..Vanessa!" I yelled

"Yeah?" I heard her voice

"What the fuck happened to all the food?"

"Zac.. I haven't had time to shop.. All the other stuff was out of date and gross"

I groaned "..Make time" I mutter.. I was hungry! I'm snappy when I'm hungry "..Hey!" I groaned when I felt her slap the back of my head

"I heard that asshole"

"Do I give a fuck?"

"You should.. Get over yourself, maybe go buy some food"

"You're the woman! You go buy the food"

"Fuck you Zac y-"

"You've already done that.. Multiple times.. And enjoyed it"

"Whatever.. How do you know I wasn't faking?"

"Because.. You cant fake that.. Your not that good of an actress" My eyes widened.. That wasn't true! "..Ness! I didn't mean it.. You're a fantastic actress" I frowned, backing away as she started walking towards me

"What.. The fuck Zac? You're an asshole!" She growled

My eyes traveled down her body, her hair was pulled in a ponytail to the side and she only had light make up on. I told her she didn't need it but.. She never listens to me! She must've been carrying around heavy stuff or something, cause she had a light layer of sweat glistening along her chest, her white singlet slightly see through from it

"Don't smile at me!" She yelled "..Your gunna cop it.. I swear your so.." I tuned out half way through her sentence, my eyes focused on her boobs that were popping out of the singlet "..Don't look at my boobs asshole!"

"They're mine" I smirked

She groaned, throwing her hands up in the air "..Your so difficult sometimes I-" My eyes kept going down, I felt my pants tightening at the sight of her tan legs in a pair of denim short shorts. Imagining them wrapping around my waist while I'm thrusting above her

"Ness.. Stop yelling at me baby.. Your turning me on" I laugh

She glared at me, running towards me "..Don't be sexual when I'm angry at you!"

"I cant help it!" I laugh, running away from her "..Your fucking sexy and.. I didn't mean what I said"

"Get your own food asshole!"

"Okay, okay.. Stop chas-" I got out before I felt her land on my back, sending us both to the ground. We both groaned, Vanessa rolling onto the floor beside me "..What the fuck did you do that for?"

"Because.. You're an asshole!"

"Get the fuck over it.. I apologized!"

"You shouldn't of said it in the first place!" She yelled, getting up so she was kneeling

"You should've gone shopping" I say angrily, rolling over so I was looking at her. She growled, raising her hand.. I quickly grabbed her wrist as she swung her hand around "..Don't fucking hit me"

"Don't fucking be a cunt!"

"Vanessa.. Your such a girl" I shook my head

"Oh really?" She asked sarcastically "..I never knew.. You stick your pin dick in my vagina all the time!"

"Ohhhh.. Your gunna cop it now!" I growled

"Bring it Efron!" She yelled, before she lunged at me

I groaned, as we started rolling around on the floor, both fighting for dominance "Bitch. Stop" I get out "..Fuck" I groaned, as my head hit the couch

"Suck it up princess!"

I groaned, rolling us over "..Vanessa!"

"What?" She yelled, kneeing me in the balls. I groaned, falling sideways before she climbed on top of me. She was breathing heavily, her hair slightly messed up from rolling around "..That'll teach you!" She yelled

"You look so fucking sexy.." I groaned, the pain in my balls slightly subsiding.. She wasn't that strong "..Its unfair" I managed, my hands traveling up her thighs, squeezing them lightly

Next thing?.. I felt her lips crash against mine, I kissed her back straight away as her hands traveled up my bare chest. I smiled, slipping my hands under the back of her short shorts, gripping her ass lightly, causing a moan to escape her lips "..You make me so mad" She mumbled against my lips

I smiled, removing my hands from her shorts, trailing them up her sides, bringing her white singlet up with it. She ripped her lips away from mine, quickly pulling her singlet off before she started on her shorts. I smiled, moving my hands behind her back, unclipping her bra expertly. She smiled, standing up before she pulled her shorts off, along with her underwear as she let her bra drop to the ground "..Eager Ness?" I laugh

"Get your pants off" She giggled

"Gladly.." I chuckled, pulling at my pants eagerly "..Your so fucking sexy" I smiled, pulling my boxers off, releasing my erection. I groaned from the relief "..Fuck.. Hurry up"

"Who's the eager one?" She smiled, stepping around so her back was to me

"What are you doing?" I laughed

"You'll see.." She smiled, bending over slowly. I groaned, running my hands up the sides of her legs, her ass just above my face

"Fuck" I moaned as I felt her mouth wrap around the tip of my erect penis. Her tongue running around it slowly "..Fucking tease" I moaned, before her mouth started moving down my penis

I sucked on the tip of my middle and index finger before I reached up, running them up and down her slightly wet folds. I smiled as she moaned, her knees weakening slightly. I rested my hands on her upper thighs, pulling her down gently "..Move up baby" I smiled, pulling her up towards my face, wrapping my arms around the front of her legs once I got her where I wanted

I moaned as her hand grasped my balls, her mouth still working its way up and down my shaft. Sticking my tongue out I lightly flicked her clit, before I sucked on it, causing her to moan. I smiled, gripping her thigh. Using my other hand I brought it around to between her legs before I pushed two fingers in slowly

Her mouth made it up my length before I heard her moan, the vibrations from her moan traveling down my shaft. I moaned from the sensation, pushing my fingers in and out of her tight, wet vagina. I kept sucking on her clit as I moved my fingers, moaning from the feelings her mouth was evoking on me.

"F-Faster" I heard her moan, after she pulled back from my penis quickly

I smiled, sliding another finger in as I moved them faster. As her mouth moved up and down she started using her free hand, moving it along with her mouth. I moaned loudly against her folds, sucking slightly harder on her clit

"Fuck baby" I moaned, tightening my grip around her leg

I felt her walls contracting around my fingers, telling she was close I moved my fingers faster, still sucking on her clit. I was pretty close to cumming myself. She moaned loudly, gripping my thigh lightly as her body shook from her orgasm. I kept moving my fingers as she rode out her orgasm. Matching her loud moan as I came, releasing into her mouth

She sat up slowly, her breaths short and sharp "..Fuck" I breathed

"Tell me about it" She managed

"Your sexy baby" I smiled, my hands traveling up her slightly perspiring front "..That was amazing"

She smiled, turning around so she was facing me "..Your amazing" She smiled, leaning down and kissing my lips softly

Later that afternoon?.. I was standing in our still bare kitchen. Fuming! After our earlier session?.. She walked off and went shopping.. Okay, so maybe she was trying to make me happy but she just walked off!.. Maybe I fell asleep but.. She walked off!

I growled hearing the front door open, maybe I just wanted another fight.. Maybe to lead into something more but I was pissed off "..Where the fuck do you get off.. Just leaving?" I yelled

I heard her groan "..Your such a male.. With a little pin dick"

She defiantly wanted a fight.. She knew when she said I had a pin dick she was asking for an argument. I stormed to where she was "..What did you say?"

"You heard me! Don't yell at me.. I walk in the door with food for you.. And you still fucking whine!"

"I'm not arguing with you anymore" I shook my head

"Why?" She asked, putting the bags down "..Had enough of my boobs?" she asked, resting her hands on both of her breasts, playing around with them. Okay, that was kinda hot "..What about my ass?.. Had enough of that too?" She yelled, turning slightly before she slapped her ass "..I try and do something nice for you and you're a fucking asshole still!" She yelled, picking the groceries back up before she headed into the kitchen

I groaned, following her "..You shouldn't of just left!"

"You fell asleep on me!"

"You wore me out!"

"Cause I'm amazing" She smirked, putting the stuff away

"Keep thinking that" I shook my head, sitting up on the bench, grabbing a packet of chips out "..Hey!" I yelled when she snatched them off me

"No.. I'll start dinner soon.. You can wait"

I groaned "..I'm fucking starving Vanessa!"

"Yeah well.. It'll teach you to go shopping sometimes"

I shook my head, running my hand through my hair "..You're a fucking bitch sometimes"

"And you're an asshole.. Don't hear me complaining" She growled, shoving the plastic bags into a drawer

"Fuck off you don't complain!" I yelled, jumping off the bench

She slammed the cupboard door shut, turning around "..I don't!" She yelled

I growled, storming over to her, my breath heavy. I slammed my hands up against the cupboard, on either side of her head "..You do!" I yelled back

"Don't yell at me!"

I groaned, we were going around in circles, but for some reason I didn't wanna stop! It was like I was waiting for something.. I knew exactly what it was. My eyes switched from her eyes to her lips, before my lips crashed against hers in a passionate kiss, I slipped my tongue in her mouth straight away, my tongue exploring ever crevice of her mouth. I wrapped my arms around her slim waist, pulling her closer "..You should yell more" She mumbled against my lips, moaning.

I smiled "..I thought you didn't want me to" I mumbled back, moving my hands down her sides, wrapping them around her legs before I picked her up

She smiled, wrapping her legs around my waist "..I was lying"

I smiled, moving my lips to her neck, sucking on her fruity tasting skin as I pushed her against the cupboard "..Mmm your wearing tropical perfume" I mumbled against her neck

"Only for you" She moaned, her hands gripping my hair. I smiled, pulling at her dress. We'd both changed since earlier.. Well Ness had, I'd just chucked on a new pair of boxers and my boardies. Once I got the annoying piece of black material over her head I chucked it, wincing as I heard a clang. Looking over I saw it'd knocked over a glass

"Leave it.. I'm fucking wet already" Vanessa moaned, pulling me closer, before she used a hand to push my board shorts down. I smiled, pushing her strapless bra down, kissing down her neck to the valley between her boobs. I trailed my tongue along her skin to the nipple of her left breast, biting down on it lightly "..Fuck Zac" She moaned, arching her back, unclipping her bra fully before she let it drop to the ground

Once I was fully naked?.. I stepped out of my pants as I pulled her away from the cupboard, heading to the kitchen table. I pulled away from her nipple, standing her on the ground "..Turn around" I smiled

Once she was facing the table, I gently pushed her against it, pulling her underwear down "..Ohhhh.. I love the way you think Efron" She smiled, resting on her elbows

"Good" I smiled, running my hand up and down my hardened length a couple of times, moaning lightly

"Don't cum too early babe"

"Don't worry.. I'm not leaving out the best part" I chuckled, spreading her legs a little wider, I rubbed my tip up and down her folds, both of us moaning at the contact.

I pushed in between her wet folds slowly "..Don't tease" She moaned

"Sorry baby" I smiled, pushing in a little faster. I stopped once I was fully in, the new position bringing new sensations to both of us "..Fuck you feel tight"

"Your massive" She moaned, her head falling forward

"Not a pin dick, hey?" I smiled

"You know your not" She smiled, looking back at me

"Good" I laughed, before I started thrusting in and out at a slightly fast pace. I smiled when she moaned "..Good baby?"

"Fuck yeah" She moaned, reaching behind her to grab my hand off her hip. I smiled as it came in contact with her breast. I moaned, starting to massage it lightly "..Harder Zac"

I smiled, pulling her back towards me slightly before I thrust into her harder, causing a louder moan from Vanessa. I kissed her shoulder blade, still massaging her breast as I gripped her thigh a little "God baby.. Your so gorgeous" I muttered

"Your fucking amazing" She moaned, her head falling back on my shoulder. She turned her head to the side, biting my neck lightly. I moaned, pulling her closer, moving my hand from her thigh to her clit, rubbing it with my middle and index finger.

"Fucking hell" I managed, pushing into her faster "..I'm gunna cum already baby"

"M-Me too!" She moaned loudly, I moved my hand from her boob, wrapping it around her waist so I could keep her close

"Cum for me baby" I moaned, thrusting harder

"Fuck Zac!" She yelled, as her orgasm took over her body. Her light shaking and her walls contracting around my penis took me over the edge, cumming inside her I moaned loudly

After we both finished, we kinda collapsed against the table. Breathing heavily "..Fucking hell Ness" I breathed

"Your.. Amazing" She sighed contently

I smiled, kissing her shoulder blade "..We should argue more often"

"No argument there" She giggled, looking back and kissing me quickly

_**What did you guys think?.. Would you like more Zanessa one sex one shots?.. Let me know when you review! :D**_


	2. What A Show!

_**Hey everyone! Quick update?.. I know! Cause I got an awesome amount of reviews last time.. Not as many as Anniversary Surprises but I'm getting back up there (Maybe higher ;D).. Anyway, I wanna thank everyone that reviewed the last one! All your reviews made me smile so much :D. Just quickly; **_

_**Thank you to Katie and Pumkinking5, you know you guys are two of my most important reviewers.. Because you've reviewed most if not all of my one shots :D.. Also Chri5tin3, I'm glad I exceeded your expectations, that makes me smile! I hope you love this one as well!**_

_**Milly4, mbaby45, 16, brittanyZVAmoore & AddyD90; Your reviews made me smile! :P **_

_**Anonymous; The only reason they were swearing so much is because they were arguing :D.. I'm sorry if it offended you and I hope I cut back this time lol **_

_**To Asunta & Fairyvixenmaiden; Thank you! You were two of the selected few that gave me ideas lol.. And I'll make sure to use them :D.. But for now this one shot is dedicated to *drum roll*..;**_

_**XxBabiiGurlxX.. It was her idea! :D, so I hope you enjoy it babe! **_

_**Make sure if you guys want me to write an idea that you write it in a review.. Or you can also PM me :D.. Enjoy! And please review :D (I'll update sooner ;D) **_

**What A Show!**

"Vanessa!"

I smiled, turning around at the sound another reporter calling my name "..Vanessa! Over here!"

The flashing lights were blinding but they were apart of my life, they were just a little price to pay when it came to being famous. That and the fact I hardly got to spend time with my boyfriend.. Which is why, right now?.. I was standing in front of thousands of people with a very wet and only getting wetter pair of panties.. I swear, I couldn't stop thinking about Zac.. It'd been maybe.. A month or so since I'd since him and man.. I couldn't take it anymore! I was just praying I'd be able to make it through the show tonight

I plastered a smile on my face, waving at the cameras "..Vanessa.. Over here" My agent smiled, leading me over to a reporter

"Evening Vanessa!" The _E!_ reporter shouted over the noise

"Hi!" I smiled

"Are you excited to be performing on Broadway?"

"It's a dream.." I smiled "..I've always wanted to perform here at The Hollywood Bowl and now.. I have that chance.. Its going to be amazing"

"Is Zac coming to see the show?"

"He's away filming at the moment.." I nodded "..So I doubt it" I laughed lightly, fixing my dress.. It felt uncomfortable!

"I notice you fixing your gorgeous dress.. Who are you wearing this evening?"

"I-" I got out before my agent interrupted us

"Vanessa.. We have to get you inside"

"Oh okay.." I nod "..Sorry!" I smiled towards the reporter before I followed her inside. I looked around as we walked inside the stadium area.. There was already a few people sitting down, I headed down towards the stage, heading in through a door at the side of the stage

"Vanessa!" I heard Neil's voice yell from near a dressing room door

"Neil!" I smiled, walking over and hugging him "..This is great! Way better than the practice studio"

"A little bigger too" He laughed

I giggled, pulling away "..Just a tad" I smiled "..The shows going to be amazing" I nodded

"Well I only hire the best" He smiled

"I better go get ready!"

"That's probably a good idea" He laughed "..Your sharing a dressing room with Nicole"

"Okay!" I smiled, before heading off to find my dressing room

"Vanessa!" I heard Nicole's voice call out

I smiled, heading into the dressing room "..Nic!" I laugh, walking over and hugging her "..Oh my god, I'm so excited about tonight"

"Its going to be awesome!" She laughed

"I know!" I giggled, pulling away so she could finish getting her hair done "..You look gorgeous" I smile, sitting in the make up chair beside hers

"Honey you look gorgeous and your not even dolled up yet" She laughed

"Awww.. Your sweet!" I laughed, sitting my bag down

"Just telling the truth babe" She smiled

I giggled "..I'm really glad we're working together" I smiled, getting my phone out of my bag

"Me too babe" She smiled "..I'm s-"

I kinda tuned out after that, seeing a message on my phone. It was from Zac! I smiled reading it

_Hey baby! I miss you so, so, so, SO much! Good luck tonight! I know your gunna do amazinggggggggggg and I cant wait to see you when I'm finished filming! Love Zac xxxx_

"Boyfriend again?"

"Huh?" I snapped out of my daze, hearing Nicole "..Ah yeah" I laughed "..Wishing me luck"

"That's sweet" She smiled

I giggled "..I miss him" I smiled, writing a reply

_Thanks sexy man! I've been thinking about you ;D.. I cant wait much longer.. Maybe after the show's finished I'll fly out for a visit! Hope filmings good! Love Nessa xxxx _

"Awwww! How cute" She laughed

I laughed, putting my phone in my bag before a make up artist came over "..Hey Vanessa"

"Hey" I smiled

"Ready to get ready?" She laughed

"Sure am" I giggle

I smiled, as she started doing my make up. My hair was gunna be left in its normal curls for the show, not that I minded.. I'd done them up a little bit before I left the hotel. I was excited! Who wouldn't be?.. I got to perform at The Hollywood Bowl!

I smiled, as I headed on stage for my first act. The stage lights shining in my eyes. I could barely see the crowd but I could defiantly hear them, I smiled starting my scene as rehearsed, being on stage felt amazing! I'd always loved performing and being here in front of thousands of people made it even more amazing.

I looked out at the audience, smiling when I saw everyone watching, well everyone that I could see! Being on stage felt amazing! About half way through the show I had to go down on the front strip on the stage. I smiled at the audience before I noticed a man standing up from the crowd. Zac! I smiled, as I got to him.. He was holding up some money? I leant over, taking it as I kissed his cheek. I couldn't exactly talk to him.. I had a microphone on!

Suddenly, I was more excited to get the show finished! He was here! I ran back up on the proper part of the stage, singing still. I was thankful when the song was over, running back stage

"Someone's a little excited" Nicole laughed

"He's here! Zac's here!" I smiled, jumping around

"That's awesome!" She smiled "..Finally I can meet the guy that steals all my co- stars attention with one word"

"Shhh" I giggled "..Lets get this show finished!"

"I'm with ya there" She laughed

The rest of the show went surprisingly quickly! I smiled as the closing curtains went down. I ran off stage, towards my dressing room. I had to get out of here!

"Someone's in a hurry"

"Shh Nic" I laughed, looking over at her.. Man she was already changed and packed! "..And you say I'm in a hurry?" I laughed, pointing at her

"Hey.. I just change quickly" She smiled, walking over and hugging me quickly "..Great job tonight babe.. Hopefully we get to work together again soon"

"Hopefully" I smiled, before I pulled away "..For now.. My mans waiting for me" I giggled

"You and your man have fun" She laughed "..Bye" She waved, heading out of the room

"Bye!" I giggled, walking over to the costume cupboard, shoving my stuff in the dirty basket. I jumped when I felt someone put their hands on my waist.. I was naked! Well.. Half naked

"Hey gorgeous" A husky voice whispered

I smiled "..My boyfriend wont be too happy if he catches us" I giggled, the wetness between my legs returning

He laughed, his arms circling my waist "..I don't think he'll mind" He smiled, kissing my cheek quickly "..You done amazing baby"

"Thank you" I giggled, turning around in his arms "..You're here!" I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck before I jumped, wrapping my legs around his waist

"I missed you baby" He laughed, hugging me tightly

"I missed you too!" I giggled, pulling away slightly before I kissed him. I smiled, pushing myself closer to him as he kissed me back. Moaning lightly as my wet panties rubbed against his slightly hard crotch

I moaned as my back collided gently with the wall behind me, moving my hands to Zac's hair "..Fuck your sexy" He mumbled against my lips

"I'm so wet" I moaned, gripping his hair tightly

"I can tell baby" He smiled, pulling away

I whimpered at the loss of contact "..Don't" I smiled "..I need you.." I say quietly "..Inside me.. Right now" I kissed him quickly, giggling as he ripped me away from the wall

"Oh fuck" I groaned, as my back collided with another wall, the pain disappeared as Zac started sucking on my neck, lightly biting on it "..Oh god.. I've waited too long for this.. No teasing" I moaned. I felt him smile against my neck, his hand lightly trailing up the side of my thigh, squeezing it lightly before he slipped it under my dress "..Zac I swea-Ohhhh" I moaned as his thumb came in contact with my clit, I shivered lightly at the contact, rocking my hips lightly against his hand. It felt amazing already!

"Don't cum too early baby" He smiled

I growled, arching my back "..Don't. Tease" I moaned

I hurriedly pulled at my dress, letting it drop on the ground beside us, before I wrapped my arms back around his neck tightly "..Eager Ness?" He smiled, helping me get his shirt off

"I'm beyond eager.. I've been waiting so long to see you" I laughed

"Trust me.. I know how you feel" He chuckled, pulling his pants down. I smiled, kissing him, his arms wrapping around my waist as he pulled me away from the wall again "..Your. So. Gorgeous" He mumbled against my lips, laying me down gently on the little couch in the dressing room

"Your.." I got out before he kissed me again, biting my bottom lip lightly "..Amazing" I moaned, pulling him closer. Both of our hands frantically pulling at the others last pieces of clothing

I smiled when he moaned after I pulled his boxers off, his erection being released "..God Ness.. You make me so hard"

"Feel good sexy?" I smiled, dropping his boxers

"It's gunna feel way more than good in a second" He smiled

"I'm waiting" I giggled, pulling him closer before I kissed him, I smiled as he kissed back, biting his bottom lip lightly before I slipped my tongue in his mouth. I spread my legs a little wider so he had more room, moaning as his tip rubbed up and down my wet folds, coming in contact with my clit "..Hurry up!" I groaned

I heard him laugh lightly.. He was enjoying making me beg! "..I'm getting there baby"

"Please.." I moaned, arching my back as he pushed his tip into my vagina "..I-I need more"

"Patience baby" He smiled

"I swear I'll chop it off and use it myself.." I warned

"You wouldn't do that" He chuckled, pushing in a little further. I moaned, gripping his shoulders "..Ness.. You feel tighter, have you been working out?"

"What the fu-uck?" I managed, as he pushed in a little further, my walls tightening around his large shaft "..You're a dork.. Fuck me already"

"Baby.. I'm in" He laughed "..Now shut up" He smiled, before he kissed me

I smiled, kissing him back, moaning as he started sliding in and out "..Fucking hell" I moaned, digging my nails into his shoulders "..Your massive!"

"Your amazing" He managed, thrusting slightly harder

"Fuck" I moaned, resting my hands behind my head on the arm of the couch "..God.. Help me out" I moaned, trying to get my leg up

He smiled, lifting my leg over his shoulder, resting his hand on my thigh to brace himself "..God that feels amazing" He nodded, leaning down, kissing the valley between my breasts. I moaned loudly as he sucked on my skin lightly, pushing in further from the new position "..Your gorgeous"

"Your fucking amazing.. Faster" I moaned, moving my other leg so it was resting on the back of the couch

He smiled against my skin, thrusting harder "Holy shit Ness," He moaned "..Your gunna make me cum already"

I moaned, rocking my hips against his, arching my back. Moaning louder when his thrusts became harder again "..I-I'm fucking close" I moaned

I managed to move my leg from the back of the couch, moving it over his other shoulder "..Oh god" He managed, kissing me passionately. I moaned into his mouth, slipping my tongue in his mouth. I could feel my walls contracting, I was so close to my orgasm

"Zac.. Ju-Just a little.. Faster" I moaned, gripping the couch

"Anything to get you there baby" He smiled, thrusting faster

I felt my waves of pleasure racking through my body as my orgasm took over, I moaned loudly, my eyes shutting a little. I heard Zac moaning as he came, his seed spilling inside me. I let my eyes shut, trying to regain my breath "..Fuck" I breathed

"Tell me about it" He smiled, letting my legs down gently before he laid on me carefully

I smiled, wrapping my arms around him, kissing the side of his head "..I've missed you so much"

"I've missed you too baby" He smiled, kissing my neck a little "..You done an amazing show tonight"

"Thank you" I smiled, closing my eyes a little

"I wasn't talking about _RENT _either" He chuckled

"Zac!" I giggled

"I was kidding baby.. You done amazing" He smiled, kissing me quickly

"Good.. I'm glad you could make it" I smiled

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" He smiled

_**Now, I don't live in America and I didn't know the full cast list lol.. So please don't hate me if I put a wrong name in or anything.. Maybe a wrong description.. Anyway, I tried my best so please let me know what you thought.. Did you like it? Got any ideas?.. Let me know! :D **_


	3. I'd Travel The World

_**Thanks to Chri5tin3 for requesting this! :D.. This is based on the new Zanessa pics posted.. Did you guys see them? Can you say cute? Lol.. If you havent.. Make sure you go onto jjj ( **__**.**__** ) and check them out ;D.. Make sure to click Zacs sexy face for more amazing info lol.. I just wanted to say that!**_

_**Thanks to all the amazing reviews! I'd write all your names again but I'm sick right now so I got kinda lazy :S.. But I'll be sure to write you all in the next one :D**_

_**Now, I need to ask you all a question.. What do you think fiction is?.. I always believed fiction was made up.. Like.. You take an idea and then make it your own?.. Make it whatever you want, am I incorrect?.. I got a review on 'Birthday Surprises' and it said that the chapter was unrealistic.. Because they apparently cant love each other after not seeing each other for years.. This is true in real life.. BUT!.. I wanted to make it that their love was so real and passionate that they could be separated for a few years and still love each other.. I do appreciate all my reviews I just don't understand why I cant make an unrealistic story.. It was cute and a lot of people did enjoy reading it, why follow the rules?.. Its all made up. Unless you class this as real lol.. Anyway.. I just wanted to know what you guys thought fiction was.. This is FANFICTION.. Which means.. Fans make up a story.. Unless I've been misled?**_

_**And now on with the story! :D Review? **_

**I'd Travel The World**

I smiled, getting off the plane. The gorgeous, fresh Hawaiian air blowing around. I kinda jumped down the stairs. I got to see my girl!.. Actually surprise her.

I smiled, walking through the airport, heading to the luggage carousel. I grabbed my suitcases quickly, heading towards the airport exit. I swear the bulge in my pants was getting bigger with every step. Knowing I was one step closer to seeing my gorgeous girlfriend, made it even more exciting

"Zac!" I heard a little girls voice call out

I groaned lightly, I loved my fans.. They meant everything to me, but right now?.. I just wanted to get out of here.. I plastered on a smile, turning around

"Oh my god!" She squealed, running over and hugging me

"Whoa.." I laughed "..Hey"

"I love you! I love you!" She smiled

I chuckled "..I love you too"

"C-Can I have an autograph?" And here comes the tears!

"Of course.." I smiled, taking the pen and paper off her "..What's your name gorgeous?"

"L-Lisa"

I smiled, writing a little message and signing the paper before I handed it back to her "..There you go"

"Thank you!" She smiled

"Your shaking.. Are you okay?" I laughed

"I'm fine.. I'm just so excited!" She smiled

I laughed, talking to her for a few more minutes, getting a couple photos before I thanked her and rushed out.

I jumped into the nearest taxi, I didn't have time to book a car before I left home. This was kind of a last minute trip, a kind of.. 'I-miss-you-too-much-to-not-see-you-any-longer' trip. And I did, I was literally craving her, I needed to touch and smell her.. Not in a creepy way! I'm her boyfriend, I'm allowed to do that! "..Can you please hurry?" I smiled, bouncing a little in my seat "..I need to get to the hotel quick"

"I'm hurrying" The driver laughed

"Sorry.." I chuckled "..I'm just excited"

"Hey! Your Zac Efron!.. My daughter loves you!"

I smiled "..I can sign you a picture for your daughter just please.. Hurry" I laughed

"We can take the short cut" He smiled, turning onto a dirt road

"I love the sound of that" I chuckled

"So what's it like being a big movie star?" He smiled

"Its flashy.." I laughed "..Its got its ups and downs" I nodded "..Not being able to see my girlfriend for months being one of them"

"Yeah, that's gotta be a big downfall" He laughed

"Trust me man.. it's a mega downfall" I laughed, looking out the window "..its gorgeous here" I smiled

"Yeah.. Do you think you'd ever leave America?"

I smiled and nodded "..Maybe one day.. I'd like to move to Australia.. Its gorgeous there.. The beaches and the people"

"Not as good as Hawaii?" He laughed

I smiled "..Oh I don't know" I laughed "..Whoa" I muttered, when the car came to a skip, one side of the car lowering

"I think we've got a blown tyre"

I groaned "..This has got to be a joke!"

"Sorry man" He shrugged, getting out to check the tyre "..It shouldn't take too long"

I sighed, getting out. I looked around, we were stuck on a dirt track, on a hill.. With only trees around! "..I think this is saying don't take short cuts" I laughed a little

"That's probably right" He laughed, opening the trunk of the taxi "..Crap.. I took my spare tyre out.. I'll have to call another car to come help"

I groaned "..Nothings going right" I sighed, running a hand through my hair

"I'm really sorry" He apologized

"Its okay.." I shook my head, looking across the hills "..What's going on over there?" I asked, noticing a group of people in the distance

"I'm pretty sure that's where they're filming that new movie.. Umm.. Journey something"

"Journey two" I nodded "..That's Vanessa's movie!" I laughed "..Dude.. Can you do me a huge favor?"

"It cant be much.. I cant go anywhere" He laughed

"Can you just take my suitcases to the hotel when you get the tyre fixed?"

"Oh yeah.. I can do that" He laughed

"Thank you!" I smiled, I quickly signed an autograph for his daughter, paying him before I ran off down the dirt track. I ran through the trees quickly, groaning as a branch hit me in the face.. That's just what I needed!

I slipped a little on a mud puddle, groaning again.. My new connies got ruined! I ran up a hill, kind of out of breath, smiling as I got to the top, I pushed away a few of the branches in my way.

"I actually fell over the other day in a cave.. But I didn't wanna tell anyone.." I looked over hearing Josh's voice. Josh Hutcherson. Good guy, but honestly? I didn't want him filming with my girlfriend.. Yeah I got kinda jealous sometimes

I couldn't exactly run over to Vanessa.. They were in the middle of an interview! I sighed, sitting down against a tree. I'd wait

"Vanessa! Your shooting over near the cave next!" I heard a voice call out

"Okay!"

I smiled hearing her gorgeous voice. I'd missed that! I got up, peaking out of the trees again.. I snuck out, going over and hiding behind a directors chair as Vanessa stopped to talk to someone. This was fun! I ran out, quickly running over behind a big trailer, looking out the side to see where she went.. I smiled, watching her walk over to a cave type area.. It was all built for the set. I ran over, not being able to wait any longer, I wrapped my arms around her waist tightly once I got to her, picking her up and spinning her around

"Oh my god!" She squealed

I laughed, putting her down "..Hey baby" I smiled

"Zac!" She laughed, turning around "..Oh my god! You're here!" She smiled, hugging me

I laughed, keeping a tight hold on her as I stumbled, colliding with the ground "..I missed you baby!"

"I missed you too!" She giggled, kissing me quickly

I smiled, kissing her, pulling her closer to me. I smiled when she moaned lightly, but pulled away "..I'm so turned on right now" I laughed "..That it'd probably be a bad idea to continue"

She smiled, sitting up "..I get off filming for the day soon.. If you wanted to wait for me" She smiled, her hands making their way under my shirt

"How soon?" I smiled, resting my hands on her thighs, she had.. Very nice short shorts on

"Hmm.. Maybe a little sooner.. I'll be right back" She smiled, kissing me quickly before she got up, running over to a group of people

I smiled, standing up. Smiling wider when she grabbed her bag and ran over to me "..Lets go" She giggled, wrapping her arm around my back

"What did you tell them?" I smiled, wrapping my arm around her waist before we headed off the set

"That my boyfriends here and I haven't seen him in forever so I wanted to spend some time with him" She smiled

I smiled, kissing her quickly "..Your so gorgeous baby.. How's filming?"

"Really good" She smiled, leading me down onto a dirt path "..Its been so much fun"

"Where are we going?" I laughed

"This is the short cut" She smiled "..No one comes down here"

"I took a short cut.. Which resulted in a flat tyre and me running through the bushes" I laughed

She laughed, pulling away from me before walking behind me. I laughed, grabbing onto her legs as she jumped up onto my back "..I'm sorry" She smiled

"Its okay baby" I laughed "..Its not your fault" I smiled

"I'm so glad you're here" She smiled, kissing the back of my head

"I'm glad I'm here.. I've missed you baby" I smiled, jumping a little when I heard a horn beeping. I turned around, smiling when I saw the cab I was just in behind us

"Who's that?"

"The flat tyre I was talking about" I laughed, heading over to the cab, letting Vanessa down before I opened the back door for her. I smiled, jumping in the taxi after her "..Thanks man"

"Your welcome" The driver smiled, heading off "..Another guy came like just after you ran off"

"Small village" I laughed. I smiled as we pulled up at the hotel, I thanked him again, before I got out. Keeping the door open for Vanessa, I smiled at her as she got out "..Your so gorgeous" I smiled

"Your amazing" She giggled

I smiled, grabbing my bag out before taking her hand and lacing our fingers as we headed into the hotel "..I've missed you so much.. No joke, My pants are so fucking uncomfortable right now" I chuckled "..This is a nice hotel"

"And we've got a beach view" She smiled

We headed through the hotel.. The view?.. Amazing! I smiled, as we got to her room, heading in through the beach side (A/N: _**think Forgetting Sarah Marshall**_) "..Ness.. This is awesome!" I laughed, sitting my bag down

She smiled, heading into the bathroom "..I love it here"

I smiled, sitting on the bed, pulling my shoes off, followed by my shirt. Black material gets hot in the sun! "..I'd stay here.. But only for a little while"

"Yeah.. I agree" I heard her giggle, heading out of the bathroom. I smiled, turning around, my breath catching in my throat "..You like my new bikini?"

"I-.. Wow" I managed

"Come on!" She giggled, running out of the room, down towards the beach. I laughed, pulling my shirt off before I chased after her.. Luckily I had board shorts on already!

I laughed, catching up to her on the beach, wrapping my arms around her waist like earlier. Laughing as we both fell into the water "..Zac!" She laughed

"What?" I chuckled, wiping my face

"That wasn't very nice" She pouted, her arms wrapping around my neck

"Sorry baby" I laughed, wrapping my arms around her waist, pulling her closer

"Its okay.." She smiled, I smiled as she leant over, kissing me softly "..Mmm I've missed you"

"I've missed you too baby" I mumbled against her lips, pulling her closer again. I stood up out of the water, keeping a hold on her legs as I stepped out of the water

"Theres. A. Secret. Area. Over. There" Vanessa said between kisses

I smiled, heading over towards where she was explaining.. It wasn't that hard to miss from where we were. I smiled, moving my lips to her neck, sucking lightly

"Zac" She moaned "..I'm so wet"

I groaned lightly, laying her down on the sand once we got over to cave. Our clothes were discarded in a matter of seconds, both of us eager to begin. I pushed into her slowly, her walls stretching to fit my penis "..Fuck" I moaned lightly, kissing her softly

"Fuck Zac" She moaned, her hands gripping my hair

I smiled, thrusting slowly to begin with "..Your so amazing" I whispered, grabbing her hand and lacing our fingers

"I've missed you" She moaned, arching her back

I smiled, leaning down and kissing her left breast, biting on her nipple lightly.. Kissing across to her other breast, quickening my pace. I smiled, doing the same thing to her other nipple, squeezing her hand lightly

"Fuck.. Just a little harder" She moaned

I smiled, making my thrusts slightly harder "..I love you so much baby" I mumbled

"I-I love you too.. Fuck I'm already close" She moaned, her legs wrapping around my waist

"Don't cum yet baby" I smiled "..I want you to feel me inside you.. Longer than this" I smiled, kissing her neck again

"Don't Zac.. Or I'll cum in two seconds" She managed

I laughed, moving a little faster, kissing back up to her lips "..Your. Gorgeous"

She smiled, pulling me closer "..Your sexy" She moaned

I smiled, thrusting faster again "..Cum for me baby" I whispered near her ear

"Fuck!" She moaned loudly, her body shaking lightly as her orgasm took over. I smiled, thrusting till my orgasm came

I moaned loudly, managed an inaudible 'Nessa'. I fell beside her, out of breathe "..Your amazing" I breathed

She smiled, rolling on her side "..You came all the way to Hawaii to surprise me.. Your amazing!" She smiled, kissing me quickly

"I'd travel the world for you baby" I smiled, kissing her quickly

_**Hope you guys liked it! It was probably a bit rushed.. And I was sick writing it but.. Please review! Hope you all enjoyed and I'll hopefully have my short story up soon :D First chapters nearly done!**_


	4. I'd Travel The World Part 2

_**Okay so since I was half asleep when I posted the other night and I'll admit it was rushed.. And I promised Christine I'd post again.. Well last night but I was too sick.. Anyway I thought I'd post this as a second part to 'I'd Travel The World'.. Hopefully it makes up for my lame chapter the other night. Make sure you still review the other one cause it was kinda cute.. I hope you all enjoy this. Please review!**_

_**Thank you to BrittanyZVAmoore for wishing me well lol. **_

_**These are all the thank you's for the reviews I got for the second chapter; **_

_**Thanks to everyone who's given me ideas :D.. I think the next one will be a combined idea from **__**Thx **__**and **__**XxBabiiGurlxX. **__**So make sure you guys keep an eye out for that one :D**_

_**Fairyvixenmaiden and zvluv your ideas were awesome.. Thank you I'll be sure to use them in the up coming chapters :D.. And VanessaLillyMontez.. I looove your idea :D.. I'll be using it probably the one after the next one I've got planned :D**_

_**Ryspoon; I'm glad I made you laugh :D.. And I agree lol I'd love to hear it too**_

_**Zanessa4evr12, AddyD90, palmbeach and Ju-cy nurse; I thank you all for your reviews :D.. They mean a lot!**_

_**And of course AMelodyWithNoWords and Pumpkinking5.. Your reviews always make me smile :D.. I'm glad I got the name right too lol**_

**I'd Travel The World- Part 2! **

I smiled, waking up to Zac's light snoring. It was so cute! And I'd actually kinda missed it, is it weird I found it a comfort? I rubbed his well defined, shirtless chest lightly, kissing it softly. I smiled as I heard him mumble something tiredly. Last night?.. To was it was amazing would be an understatement. We made love about.. Ten times I swear. Not over exaggerating.

"Morning sexy" I whispered, my voice raspy. Last nights activities taking affect on it. I smiled, loosely resting my arm over his chest, keeping my head near his shoulder

"Morning gorgeous" He mumbled, his lips softly pressing to the top of my head

I smiled, looking up at him. Gently rubbing his cheek with my thumb "..Last night was amazing" I smiled, closing my eyes tiredly

"It was more than amazing" He mumbled, as his other arm circled my waist "..Best sex I've ever had"

I smiled "..Me too" I giggled, pulling myself away from his warmth before I sat up. I kept the sheet close to my body, smiling as I felt Troy kissing the bottom of my back softly

"Don't get up" He mumbled against my skin, his arm wrapping around my waist underneath the blanket "..Lets just stay in bed all day.. And.. Catch up" He smiled

"I had plans today" I smiled, my free hand sliding down the side of his leg. Stopping mid thigh, I scrunched the white material of the sheet in my hands as Troy's hand found its way to the middle of my stomach, just under my belly button. "..Don't" I smiled

"Don't what?" He smiled, pushing me back gently against the pillows

"You know what" I giggled

He smiled, climbing over me, his hands resting on either side of my head "..Please inform me Miss Hudgens"

I smiled, slowly trailing my hands up his arms, feeling his muscles flex beneath my hands as they held his body up "..Your trying to turn me on" I smiled, watching as he leant down, his lips coming in contact with my neck "..And its not gun-Ohh" I moaned lightly, as his lips lightly sucked on my skin

I tangled my fingers in his hair, letting the strands thread through my fingers before I gripped lightly "..Its not gunna what baby?" He smirked, his index finger finding its way to my clit, rubbing it lightly in a circular motion

I moaned at the contact, my back arching. I gripped his hair tightly before his lips crashed onto mine, both of us moaning before I felt Troy's tongue slip inside my mouth. I moaned louder as he slid a finger in slowly between my wet folds, his finger still making contact with my clit. I pulled away from the kiss "..Fuck I hate you" I managed

I heard him chuckle, slipping another finger in "..You love me baby" I looked down at him, seeing his head disappear. I moaned loudly, my eyes fluttering closed as his tongue flicked the little bundle of nerves, causing me to involuntarily shiver from the pleasure it caused.

"Oh god" I moaned loudly, as he started sucking lightly. His fingers pushing in and out "..Harder Zac" I moaned, hooking a leg over his shoulder. I moaned loudly again as my ass slightly raised off the bed when he sat up slowly, the new position sending new waves of pleasure through my body "..I-I'm gunna cum.. Fuck I'm gunna cum already" I could feel my stomach tightening, my orgasm about to take over

"Cum for me baby" He smiled, pushing another finger in

I moaned, gripping the sheets tightly, my knuckles turning white "..Holy fuck!" I managed, before my orgasm took over, my body shaking lightly. Once it finished I released the sheets from my grip, breathing heavily, keeping my eyes closed.

I smiled, feeling him lay beside me, pulling me close "..How'd that feel?"

"Amazing" I smiled, resting against him

"Good" He chuckled "..Now that I've done that.. We can go do whatever you want baby"

I smiled, yawning a little "..Mmm.. I kinda wanted to show you around"

"Sounds good baby.. Let me make you breakfast first" He smiled, kissing my lips quickly before he stood up, heading out to the kitchen in my hotel room

I smiled, pulling the sheet back up over my chest, closing my eyes. I'd missed having him around, I'd missed his hugs and his kisses.. Everything!

After our amazing breakfast of bacon, eggs, hash browns and toast I showered and got dressed slowly, with a slight pain coming from my thighs. Last nights activities evidently taking a toll on my legs. Zac and I had taken a walk around the markets just down the road from the hotel I was staying at "..Ness, do you have to do anymore shopping?" He asked tiredly, sweat beads glistening his forehead "..Its hot baby and I wanna go get a drink"

"Stop winging" I giggled, holding up a summery dress, checking the price on the tag

"I'll buy you the shop if we can go" He groaned

"Stop being a baby" I giggled, getting a twenty dollar note out, paying the saleslady before I led him away from the stall. I smiled, heading back to the hotel, it was only around the corner from the markets thankfully

"Baby, don't walk so fast" I heard Zac groan, his feet dragging along the ground as he walked

"Pick your feet up and maybe you'd go faster" I smiled. I giggled, feeling his arms wrap around my waist, my legs slightly lifting off the ground "..Don't!" I giggled

"You wanted me to hurry up" He smiled

"No, you wanted me to slow down" I giggled "..I just said pick your feet up and you'll go faster"

"Same thing" He chuckled, as we headed into the hotel "..Oooooh gift shop.. Dyl wanted something"

"Lets go over there then" I giggled, leading him over to the gift shop

"Don't walk too far in front of me" He mumbled, pulling me back against him

"Why not?" I smiled, heading into the gift shop

"Because.. You put me in a soon-to-be sticky situation" He chuckled

"Wha-" I started, before he pulled me fully back against him "..Ohhh"

"Yeahh" He laughed "..So now.. You have to hide me"

"But I didn't do anything!" I laughed, stepping away from him, running into the next isle. I giggled as he chased after me, I could see the shop assistant glaring at us. I laughed loudly as he picked me up from behind, his arms tightly around my waist "..Zac!" I giggled

"That wasn't very nice Miss Hudgens" He chuckled, setting me on the ground

I giggled, looking at some of the souvenirs "..I didn't do anything!" I giggled, picking up a little airplane, it was cute! I smiled, feeling Zacs arms wrap around my waist

"Your just so sexy" He whispered, biting my earlobe lightly. I smiled, sitting the little plastic plane down

"Why thank you.. Your not so bad yourself" I smiled, stopping his hand as it pushed into the top of my shorts "..Don't.. Not here"

"Come on baby" He whispered, kissing my neck a little

He smiled, grabbing my hands, both of them with one of his.. Using the other one to slip into my shorts "..Don't Zac" I giggled "..Its mea-an" I managed, his finger lightly running up and down my underwear. I pressed my head back against his shoulder, biting my lip "..You're an ass"

"You love me" He smiled, his finger pressing against my clit through the damp material. I tried to hold back a moan, slightly succeeding. The lower half of me getting the better, letting my feelings escape "..Keep it down Ness" He chuckled

"Your so lucky I love you" I groaned "..You turned me on"

"Good" He chuckled, kissing my neck

I frowned "..Your so mean.. We have to go now"

He chuckled, before we quickly headed out of the gift shop, towards the elevator. I groaned, pressing the little square 'down' button a million times.. We had to get to the bottom floor to get out to the beach rooms! "..Slow down Ness"

"I cant" I growled "..I'm so fucking wet and its all your fault"

He laughed, grabbing my hand.. Leading me away from the elevator "..Come on baby"

"Where are we going?.. The elevator is that way!"

"Yeah but.. I know somewhere better" He smiled, leading me into a deserted corridor

"Zac.. You got here yesterday.. How could you know somewhere better?"

"You know when we went twice.. One after the other yesterday?.. In the bathroom.. And you passed out like straight after.. You didn't even get dressed" He chuckled "..I slipped out to get something to eat and.. I toured the hotel a little"

"Your sneaky!" I laughed "..And a fucking turn on.. Its so unfair!"

He laughed, leading me into a little room "..Troy.. I don't know if we're suppose to be in here.. The pools shut today while they do maintenance"

"Its just so the employees can swim.. I overheard someone talking.. How do you think I knew the back door way?" He smiled

"You little devil.." I laughed "..But I'm allergic to chlorine"

"Its okay baby.." He smiled, making me melt. It was one of his caring smiles.. They were the best! "..It doesn't have chlorine in it.. Its clean"

"Okay.. Enough wasting time" I laughed, pulling my shirt off, I undone my shorts, letting them drop before I ran over, jumping in the pool. I heard his laugh echo through the pool room, before I heard a splash. I smiled, resurfacing, wiping the excess water off my face "..Where'd you go?" I giggled "..Zac?" I frowned, looking around "..Where'd you go? This isn't funny!"

I squealed, when I went flying out of the water, landing just a little bit over the other side of the pool "..Sucked in!"

"Your so mean!" I laughed, removing my hair from my face

"Come here baby" He chuckled

"Nope!" I giggled, swimming backwards. I laughed, squealing slightly as he started swimming towards me.. He was faster than me! "..No!" I laughed, turning around, swimming away

"You know I'm faster than you" He chuckled, catching up to me

I giggled, heading under the water, swimming away from him. He wouldn't catch me! I smiled, swimming to the other end of the pool, swimming above the surface. I smiled, breathing slightly heavily, wiping my face before I rested my hands on the side of the pool "Zac!" I squealed when he picked me up. I wrapped my hand under his chin as he sat me on his shoulder

"Stop Ness" He chuckled, his arm securely around my legs

"Put me down" I giggled. He laughed, going under the water before I let me go. I smiled, watching him come back up, wiping the water from his face "..Thank you" I smiled

"Your welcome" He laughed, kissing me quickly

I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck "..You look so sexy when your wet"

"You just look plain sexy" He smiled, before his lips crashed against mine. I moaned, parting my lips for him straight away. Moaning a little louder as our tongues met, Troy's making its way around my mouth, exploring every crevice.

I moved my arms around his neck, lifting my legs up before I wrapped them around his waist. I smiled, as he pushed me gently up against the side of the pool

"I'm so wet" I whispered, as his lips made their way to my neck. I moaned as he sucked lightly on my skin, pushing his board shorts down I smiled feeling his erection poke into the side of my leg "..And someone is very happy"

"Just seeing you makes me happy" He laughed

I smiled, leaning over and kissing his neck, biting lightly "..Knowing your big.. Thick.. Hard.. Dick is gunna be sliding in and out of my tight vagina.. Makes me dripping wet" I whispered seductively

I smiled, knowing I'd accomplished what I needed when his hands flew to my underwear, pulling them off quickly "..Fuck your amazing" He muttered, letting my underwear float to the bottom of the pool

I smiled "I want you inside me.. I _need_ you inside me" I whispered "..Zac" I moaned, massaging my breast lightly "..Fuck me hard" I moaned, letting my head fall back.. I wanted to turn him on more!

I moaned loudly, feeling him slide into me. My walls stretching as they got use to him being inside me. Every time we made love I still had to get use to it "..Fuck" He mumbled, his lips kissing down my chest, to between my breasts

I moaned, resting my hands on his shoulders as he began to move in and out slowly. His mouth found its way to my nipple, biting down on it softly, causing another loud moan to escape between my lips

I moved my legs around his waist again, pulling him harder against me "..Fuck me hard" I moaned, gripping his shoulders

I could feel him smiling, before his thrusts became harder. I moaned louder, water splashing up my neck "..God your tight" He moaned, gripping my side lightly

"Your fucking massive" I moaned, moving my hand to his hair, gripping it tightly "..Faster Zac.. I want you to fuck me till your dick snaps off"

I moaned, moving my head to rest on his shoulder when he quickened his pace, making it slightly harder at the same time "..God" I managed, biting his shoulder lightly "..That feels amazing"

"Good baby?" He moaned

"Fuck yeah" I managed "..Ohhh.. Oh shit Zac" I moaned loudly

He smiled, thrusting harder "..Your gorgeous" He mumbled, kissing me again. I moaned into mouth, moving my arms around his back so I could pull him closer against me. I moaned as our chests were pushed closer together "..Fuck Ness"

"I'm so close" I moaned

"Me too baby" He moaned, his breath heavy. I moaned, arching my back off the wall as his once again quickened his thrusts

"Harder" I moaned, moaning louder when he moved harder "..Fuck yeah.. That's it.. K-Keep going" I moaned "..I-I'm gunna cum"

"Cum for me baby" He whispered "..I'm gunna make you scream" He whispered huskily, thrusting harder again

I moaned louder "..I-I'm gunna cum.. I'm so close" I managed, gripping his hair. I moaned louder as he bit my neck lightly again. I could feel my walls contracting around him "..Zac!" I screamed as my orgasm started, my body shaking in his arms, his seed spilling inside me

I felt his thrusts slow down as I rode out my orgasm. I could barely breathe! It was that amazing. I rested my head on his shoulder, trying to catch my breath "Fuck" He breathed, kissing my shoulder

"You.. Can say that.. Again" I managed

"Your amazing" He smiled

"Your amazing" I giggled, lifting my head up "..You traveled all the way here for me.. And in one night you showed me.. Countless times might I add.. How much you love me" I giggled, running my hand through his hair gently

"I already told you baby.." He smiled "..I'd travel the world for you"

_**I hope this made up for the other one :D.. Review! Let me know what you guys thought? **_


	5. I'll Be Home For Christmas Part 1

_**In light of Christmas and the fears of some people stopping writing Zanessa.. Or well Troyella stories.. I thought I'd write a sexy Christmas one shot :D.. Please enjoy.. And if you haven't?.. Please go review my new story 'My Savior' **_

_**Now.. I LOVE the movie 'I'll be home for Christmas' I've already watched it twice in like a week lol.. And Jonathan Taylor Thomas?.. Hottieee! Lol so this is loosely based off that movie :D**_

_**It'll be written in two parts, cause well I have to have a cliff hanger.. See if he makes it home for Christmas right? :D**_

_**Enjoy! .. And review? **_

**I'll Be Home For Christmas- Part 1**

I sighed, tapping my desk. Let me explain what I, Zac Efron, am doing right now. Two days before Christmas. I'm sitting in an office, In New York.. Miles away from my girlfriend who was currently sitting in my house, pissed off with me.

_I'm really sorry baby.. I love you, I'll be home xxx_

I, by this stage, had sent about ten texts.. She was really pissed off, she never doesn't text back. I sighed, chewing on the pencil in my hand "..How much longer?" I groaned

My manager gave me a pleading look, I knew he didn't wanna be here either and me being annoying?.. Was only making him more annoyed "..Zac, we'll be finished in a couple hours.. You'll be home in time"

I let out a slightly annoyed groan, letting my head fall back on the leather chair I was currently occupying. I sighed, spinning slightly in the chair, to look out the window over looking the city. It was a nice day, and I had to be stuck in a meeting in New York.

I could see kids below playing in the snow, while their Mums sat watching them. I smiled a little, in a few years?.. That'd be Vanessa.. And me of course. I didn't wanna miss my kid growing up. I guess I should explain.. I'm gunna be a Dad. In two months, six days, twelve hours and fifty three minutes. Can you tell I'm excited?.. Just a little, right? I smiled, before I checked my phone again. Sighing a little when nothing showed up. She still hadn't text me back, what if she went into early labour? I didn't wanna call in case she was sleeping, so I'd just stick to texting

_Baby, please I'm freaking.. You haven't gone into labour have you? _

"Zac.. Phone" My manager ordered, holding his hand out

"You know I need it" I shook my head "..In case Vanessa calls"

"Well please put it away until she calls" He sighed, running a hair through his thinning hair "..We need you focusing"

"I don't see why I have to be here!" I said, slightly angrily as I stood up, my chair flying backwards "..My girlfriend.. Is probably balling her eyes out.. She wont answer my messages.. She's hormonal and I don't even know if I'll be doing this movie, I just need to get home!"

I stood, looking at the other people in the room, my breathing had become slightly heavier. I sighed, rubbing my eyes that were slightly sore. I'd been on a plane all night and was sent straight to work as soon as I got here, along with worrying about Vanessa?.. It had made me slightly tired. I jumped somewhat when my jeans pocket started to vibrate, breathing a sigh of relief when Vanessa's name popped up above the text message

_I haven't gone into labour asshole, I'm pretty sure if you were here you'd know that_

I groaned, shoving my phone in my pocket before I grabbed my jacket off the back of the chair "..I'm going, call me if you need me" I nodded, running out of the meeting room. I ignored the quickly fading calls of my manager, as I rushed to the nearest elevator

I stood nervously at the elevator door, it seemed like forever before they opened. I stepped into the small metal box, tapping my foot as it headed to the ground floor. Once I hit the bottom floor? I ran quickly outside, hailing a taxi

I smiled a little as some girls walked past, I could hear them going 'Is that really him?.. Go ask! No you go ask!'.. Honestly?.. It happens no matter where I go. I sighed, putting on a smile as they walked over to me nervously "..Hey girls.. Want an autograph?"

"Oh my god! Its him!" One of the girls squealed "..M-My names Charlotte! A-And me and my friends!.. We're huge fans!" She smiled, her arms waving around as she spoke "..W-We heard Vanessa's pregnant! Congratulations!" She laughed.. I could tell she was excited, nervous and happy all in one

"Yeah, she sure is" I laughed

"Wow, you must be excited!" One of her friends smiled

"Sure am.." I smiled, trying to get the attention of a taxi driver still. My driver had disappeared with the car, and I needed him right now "..I'm sorry girls, I'm in a bit of a rush. I have to get back to Vanessa actually.. Do you want an autograph or something?"

"Maybe a photo?" Charlotte asked hopefully

"A photo sounds good" I smiled "..Yes!" I said thankfully as a taxi pulled up. I quickly took a picture with the girls before I jumped in the taxi "..Bye girls" I smiled, before the driver headed off "..Airport please" I sighed, getting my phone out. I dialed the familiar number of my girlfriend, putting the phone to my ear

"What do you want?"

I breathed when I heard Vanessa's voice, she may have been mad at me but it was a relief hearing it "..Baby, I'm on my way home now"

"Y-You are?" I heard her voice become slightly shaky, sorry laced in her sentence

"Yeah, baby" I smiled "..I miss my gorgeous babies too much"

"Zac!" She choked out "..I'm sorry I called you an asshole" She breathed, I could tell she was about to start crying. One word; hormones.

"Hey, hey.." I sighed "..Its really fine baby. I shouldn't of flown out of town two days before Christmas. But I promise you that I'm not gunna take any more jobs till after the baby is born" I nodded, tapping the seat beside me

"The baby misses you" She sniffled "..Every time I talk about its Daddy, it kicks"

I smiled "..It's a smart little cookie, just like its Mumma"

"I-I'm so sorry" She sobbed

"Baby, Its really fine" I smiled "..What's taking so long?" I asked the driver, as the taxi started slowing down till it came to a full stop

"Traffic" He nodded

I groaned lightly, rubbing my forehead. I smiled hearing Vanessa sniffle "..Deep breathes baby, its fine"

"O-Okay," She breathed "I cant wait for you to get here"

"Me either baby," I smiled "I miss you so, so much," I nodded "And our little baby"

"Its not so little anymore," She laughed, exhaustion slightly showing in her voice "I've been so tired"

"I'll be home soon, baby. And I'll run you a nice, warm bath. And then a backrub" I smiled

"That sounds amazing" She said in a whisper

"Baby, get some sleep" I laughed

"I'm not tired," She mumbled "I just sound it"

"Vanessa Anne Hudgens, get some sleep," I laughed "I need my babies well rested for when I get home"

I smiled hearing her laugh lightly, a slight yawn escaping her lips and traveling through the mouth piece of her phone "Mmm, maybe"

"I'll talk to the baby," I smiled "I know it helps you fall asleep"

"It helps the baby fall asleep, which helps me fall asleep" She giggled

"You know you love my voice" I chuckled, picking at a loose thread in my slightly faded jeans

"I do," She smiled "Buuut"

"No," I laughed "No buts about it missy"

"I was gunna say," She giggled "But I love it so much that.. I miss it when I don't hear it"

"And that's a bad thing?" I smiled

"Well yeah, cause I miss you"

"You better not be pouting, Miss Hudgens" I laughed

"Maybe I am, Mr. Efron" She giggled

"Theres that laugh I love," I smiled, looking into the traffic ahead, it still wasn't moving! "Hey, baby. I'm gunna have to go.. I've just pulled into the airport" Okay, I lied. Sue me! I'd have to get out and run to the airport, at least that way it'd be quicker!

"Okay," I knew she was pouting again, I could hear it in her voice "I love you"

"I love you too, baby," I smiled, paying the cab driver before I jumped out "I'm gunna see you so soon"

"Mmm, I cant wait" She smiled

"Get some rest and I'll talk to you soon, I love you" I smiled, I waited till I heard a whispered 'I love you' before I hung up, sprinting towards the airport

"Sorry!" I called behind me after I jumped over a short lady's brown Pomeranian. She was yelling something, her fist raised in the air. I sighed, dodging people walking down the busy street, a few realizing who I was as I sprinted past them. I smiled, waving politely as I got the corner, waiting for the little man to turn green.

"E-Excuse me young man"

I looked over to my right, smiling at a little, old lady "..Yes, Ma'am?"

"Would you please be able to escort me across the road?" She asked politely, her voice slightly shaking

"I'd love to" I smiled, taking her little trolley she had before I hooked my arm with hers. I led her across the road.. Slowly. She walked maybe one kilometer an hour. Now, I'm not a rude person but I was in kind of a rush.

"Th-Thank you dear" She smiled, fixing her glasses

"Your welcome," I smiled, handing her back her trolley before I sprinted off "Crap, I'm so sorry" I sighed, after I bumped into a lady

"Its fine, just watch where your going next time" She nodded, her head down as she fixed her brown jacket up

"I was just in a rush, I'm really sorry"

She shook my head, her light blonde hair swaying slightly "Its honestly fine," She said, looking up "Oh.. Oh my god"

I smiled, waving a little "Are you okay?"

"Your Zac Efron!" She laughed

"That's me," I smiled "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I.. I'm a big fan.. Your hot!" She smiled "Lizzy, did you just say that?" She asked herself "I cant believe you just said that to Zac Efron!"

I laughed "Its fine, your not the first person," I smiled "And I'm sorry to sound rude, but I'm in a bit of a hurry"

"Can I get an autograph?" She asked, looking through her bag

"Yeah, sure" I smiled, signing a piece of paper she pulled from her bag

"Thank you!" She smiled, giving me a quick hug

I laughed, hugging her back "Thanks for supporting me!" I called behind me as I ran off again. I ran through the park, slipping a little on the white snow that covered the ground. I caught my balance, after nearly slipping over completely before I sprinted the rest of the way through the park

"Where do I go now?" I muttered to myself, looking from left to right and back again "..There!" I smiled, seeing a sign that read _International Airport_. I ran across the road, dodging cars before I ran around the corner. I smiled, I was getting closer! I managed to get to the other side without having to stop. There was no traffic near the airport near Christmas?.. I thought it'd be full.

I was beginning to think it was closed, till I got closer. Most people were getting dropped off! Making it less traffic. I spotted a large number of yellow taxi's near the entrance "..Why couldn't I get one of those?" I muttered to myself

I ran into the airport, mind you I was out of breath by this stage. But the thought of getting home to Vanessa was keeping me going! I ran over to the check in desk, tapping my foot impatiently as a woman blocked the way to the line, as she went through her bag slowly for her ticket "..Excuse me miss, I need to get to the check in desk" I sighed heavily, my breath starting to return "I'm in a bit of a rush"

"Well excuse me! Your not the only one in the airport," She said loudly "I don't care who you are!" Think she knows who I am? "You can wait"

"Your not the only one in the airport either," I say, slightly irritated "So can you please move your behind so other people can walk past you?"

Her mouth nearly dropped to the ground, before she walked off in a huff "Rude!" I heard her say

"Thank you ma'am" I shook my head, rushing to the front of the line.. Thankfully?.. The woman must've been blocking the line for quiet some time so no one else was there "I need a ticket to California" I said quickly

"I'll have to check if theres a seat available. It wont take a minute sir" The clerk smiled politely, before she started typing away on her computer

I sighed, tapping my fingers impatiently as she looked "Come on" I mumbled

"I'm looking as fast as I can, sir" She said "It looks like theres a spare seat in business class"

"I'll take it" I nodded, grabbing my wallet from my pocket

"Its quiet expensive, sir" She nodded "Since its late notice"

"I don't mean for this to sound rude but I'm exhausted and I need to get home to my girlfriend.. Does it look like I cant afford it?" I asked, pointing to myself

"Oh.. I know who you are now, shouldn't you have tickets pre purchased?"

"My manager probably does but they'd be for tomorrow," I nodded "I need one now"

"Okay," She nodded "That'll be Four Hundred and eighty six dollars"

"That's just one way?"

"Just one way, sir" She nodded

I sighed and nodded, handing over my credit card "There," Honestly it wasn't as bad as I was expecting, and Ness was worth every cent! "Thanks" I nodded, taking my card and the plane ticket off her, before I walked off

I headed to the private rooms. I was allowed! Whether I was flying with my manager or Vanessa, or myself. I headed in, over to the reception desk "Can I steal one of the rooms?" I asked the receptionist

"Sure," She smiled, grabbing a key "Just return it when your done"

"Will do," I smiled, before heading to the room, there was a number on the key! I just needed a sit down. I locked the door behind me, before walking over and sitting on the little red couch on the other side of the room "Mmm, comfortable" I mumbled, pulling my feet up onto the couch before I closed my eyes, resting my arms behind my head, drifting off to sleep. Beautiful sleep!

_**Vanessa's POV! **_

I sighed, rubbing my belly. It'd been like.. Two hours since I'd spoken to Zac. I frowned, lifting my shirt up, giggling when I could see the baby's foot sticking out "Cant get out yet baby," I smiled "Maybe I should call Daddy.. See if he got a flight"

I nodded to myself, pulling myself up off the couch "Oh god, I cant wait for you to get out" I muttered, resting a hand on my lower back, the other rubbing my rounded stomach lightly. I sighed, slowly sitting on Zac and my bed once I got to our bedroom, the white doona was soft. Inviting. I smiled, grabbing my phone before I dialed Zacs number, looking down at my stomach. You'd think the way I was acting I was ready to pop any day now, unfortunately I wasn't.. But with my small frame?.. And a massive stomach. It was a difficult pregnancy! Zac was a big baby.. So his Mum told me, so.. Lucky me!.. Not

"Hello?" I heard his tired voice come through the phone

"Hey Daddy" I smiled

"Mmm.. Hey baby," He laughed lightly "Shit, what's the time?"

"Umm.. Two o'clock" I smiled, checking the clock on my bedside table

"Phew, I was worried I missed my flight" He breathed

I smiled, biting my lip "You got a flight?"

"I sure did"

"Did I wake you up?" I frowned, noticing the tiredness laced in his voice

"Its fine baby, I'm glad you did.. I wanna spend any moment I can talking to you"

I giggled lightly "..I love you so much"

"I love you too baby.. More than life" He laughed

"Good," I smiled "You know.. I'm laying on our bed.. Really, _really_ turned on"

"Oh really?" He chuckled

"Yeah," I smiled "Like.. _Really_ turned on" I smiled, before I moaned lightly "Mmm.. Zac"

"Baby," I knew he'd be smiling "Your turning me on"

I smiled, putting the phone on speaker before I sat it on the pillow beside my head "..I'm taking my pants off" I smiled, pulling my pants down

"Are you suggesting phone sex Miss Hudgens?.." He chuckled

"Just get your hand in those sexy pants of yours" I giggled, dropping my pants beside our bed before I pulled at my purple, lace panties. Being pregnant also makes you feel.. Insecure. So I still like to wear sexy clothes.. The ones that still fit anyway.

"Its in," He laughed "..Well they're off"

"Good" I smiled, pulling my shirt off. I dropped it beside the bed with my other clothes before I quickly unclipped my bra "..I'm naked now" I giggled

"I'm.. Pants less" He chuckled "And very, very hard baby"

I smiled, massaging my boob lightly, flicking my slightly erect nipple. I moaned lightly "..I'm so wet"

"What are you doing now baby?"

"I'm playing with my.. Very big breast" I smiled, biting my lip lightly, moaning

"Ohh Ness" I heard him mumble

"What are you doing?" I asked, before I sucked on my the tip of my middle and index finger

"I'm slowly moving my hand.. Not too fast yet baby"

"Slowly moving your hand around what?" I managed, as I rubbed my clit "I'm rubbing my clit"

I heard him laugh lightly "..I'm moving my hand around my big, thick.. Dick. It misses your tight vagina baby"

"I love your dirty talk" I moaned, before I slowly slid a finger between my wet walls

"Keep telling me what your doing baby.. It makes me harder" He choked out

"I'm fingering myself.. It feels so good" I moaned, still rubbing my clit with my other hand "But I'm craving your huge dick.. I miss it" I moaned

"It'll be there soon baby"

"I cant wait," I moaned, sliding another finger in "Fuck," I moaned, moving them faster "I cant wait to fuck you"

"Believe me baby," He moaned "Your not the only one"

"Fuck Zac" I moaned, moving my fingers faster "I can see your big dick now, sliding in and out of my tight.. Wet vagina.." I managed "..Your sweaty chest above me as you thrust in and out, panting as you go"

"God Ness," He managed "Cum for me baby"

"I'm so close.. Already" I managed

"Me too baby.. I cant move my hand any faster" He moaned "I'm at full speed"

"M-Me too" I managed, moving my fingers faster, rubbing my clit a little more

"Cum for me baby.. I want you to cum.. Moan my name for me"

"Oh god" I moaned, feeling my walls contracting around my fingers "I-I'm gunna cum"

"Me too baby.. I cant wait till I can see you.. I'm gunna make love to you, cum inside you"

I moaned "..Fuck.. I-I'm.." That's all I managed before I came "..Zac!" I moaned loudly, my body shaking slightly from my orgasm

I heard him moan my name, it sounded somewhat distant. I couldn't concentrate!

"Oh god baby.." He managed, his breath as ragged as mine "That felt amazing.. Picturing you fingering yourself"

"Mmm," I smiled, rolling on my side "Its sexy to picture you jacking off.. And knowing your picturing me?.. Even better" I giggled lightly

_**Zac's POV**_

I chuckled, resting my phone between my ear and my shoulder while I pulled my pants back up "I'm glad baby.. I love you so much"

"I love you too" She mumbled

Sex was amazing, pregnant sex?.. Ah-Ma-Zing. A woman's hormones?.. Are wild and they do.. Amazing stuff. But it also made them tired "..Baby, you should get some more rest," I know, it sounds like she only sleeps but I know Vanessa, and I know she would've been going non stop since I left and she's only little. My poor girl "I have to get ready for my flight"

"Mmm okay" She mumbled tiredly "I love you, see you soon"

"I love you too baby, I cant wait" I smiled, before I hung up. I stood up, pulling my pants the rest of the way up before I done them up. I smiled, stretching as I headed out of the private room, fixing my hair "Time to go home" I smiled

'_All flights to California have been delayed till further notice' _Rang out over the speaker throughout the airport

One word; Fuck.

_**What did you think? This is, like I said, two parts.. Will Zac get home? You'll have to find out next chapter.. Which will be posted before or on Christmas! .. How did I go with phone sex? Lol Review! **_


	6. I'll Be Home For Christmas Part 2

_**Wow! Lol.. I got some great reviews last chapter :D.. I'm really glad everyone's looking forward to this part.. I hope its just as good lol**_

I groaned, racing over to the check in desk again "You've got to be kidding me," I groaned, rushing over to the girl I was talking to before "Excuse me.. Please tell me that didn't just say all flights to California have been cancelled"

"I'm sorry sir but theres a snow storm building. We cant send any planes out" She informed me

I groaned "I need to get home"

"Well it'll put you and all other passengers on the flight in danger, we cant risk sending the plane"

"Fuck!" I groaned

"Sir, please don't swear.. Its not my fault that theres a snow storm" She said calmly

"Look _miss_ I need to get home.. To my girlfriend who is going to bite my head off if I'm not there" I said, frustrated

"Sir.. I'll have to call airport security if you don't calm down"

I slammed my hand down on the counter "Call them," I growled "They wont do anything"

"Sir, please.. I'll call the pilot and see if they know when it'll be safe to fly out"

"No! I just want to fly.. To California.. I just fucking paid four hundred dollars to get a flight that's not even gunna leave when I need it to?"

"Sir please"

I groaned, running my hand through my slightly messy hair "Fuck!" I yelled, punching the desk "Vanessa's gunna kill me!" I growled to myself

"Excuse me sir" I heard a deep voice from behind me

My eyes widened slightly, before I turned around "..Yes?" I said slowly. I groaned, letting my head fall back as I closed my eyes. Airport security.

"We're going to have to get you to come with us" He said, his thumbs stuck in the waist band of his pants

"Why?" I asked, looking at him

"Because.. We've been told your harassing a worker"

"I wasn't harassing her!" I said loudly

"Your gunna have to calm down sir and come with us"

I groaned.. If I didn't go with them?.. I knew they'd drag me, might as well make it look like I'm just talking to them rather than be dragged away.. Do you know what that would do to my reputation?

"Fine.." I muttered, following after them

I followed them through the airport, keeping my head up but my focus away from the staring occupants of the busy airport. I could see people out the corner of my eye staring at me. I sighed, running my hand through my hair.. I couldn't believe this!

"Just in here sir" The officer said, heading into a little room

I headed in, sitting down on the chair that was situated near a table in the box sized room "Why am I here?"

"Because.. You were getting violent"

"Violent?" I laughed "You've gotta be fucking kidding me.. I swore.. Maybe twice. I wasn't getting violent!"

"Swearing is violence.. Especially when she asked you nicely to calm down"

"Look, do you have a girlfriend?.. Or a wife?"

"Yeah, what's that got to do with anything?"

"Do you have any kids?"

"Yeah" He said slowly

"Okay.. When your wife was pregnant.. What was she like?"

"Oh man," He laughed "She was crazy.. Hormones flying everywhere"

"Thank you.. Now I have a seven month pregnant girlfriend waiting for me to get home.. Before Christmas eve and if I don't make it?.. She's probably gunna chop my dick off. The receptionist probably wouldn't see it from a males point of view so she didn't care but you, my fellow male, will probably understand that I need to get home to save the very fastly decreasing chances of me having anymore kids"

He looked at me, his eyes narrowing "Hey! Your Zac Efron" He finally realised

I closed my eyes, breathing through my nose heavily "Did you hear a word I just said?"

"Mate.. My daughter loves you!" He laughed "Last Christmas when we took the plane to California.. She tried to find you" His laugh, rang out through the room

Wait! "You have a plane?" I asked, opening my eyes "One that can fly in snow?"

"Yeah, we had to take it instead of flying commercial.. Cause it was the only one that could fly"

"If I.. Give your daughter and autograph.. Or anything! Anything you want.. Will you get me on that plane?"

"I would personally fly you to California," He smiled "But its gunna take more than an autograph"

I sighed and nodded slowly "Okay, you name it.. Its yours"

_**Z&V**_

"Mandy!"

I sighed, following Steve, the airport police officer, into his house. Let me catch you up.. He let me out of the little cell like room at the airport and agreed to let me use his plane on one condition- I have dinner with his family.

"Is that you Steven?" I heard a lady's voice bellow down the stairs "I told you not to come here"

"Honey, its Christmas.. And plus I brought a present for Jayde"

"A _person_," I corrected "I'm a person. And why doesn't your wife want you here?"

"She kinda kicked me out last night. But don't worry, it'll all be fine" He chuckled lightly, pulling his police hat off his slightly balding head

"Oh my god," I groaned, my head falling back "Why is this happening?"

I lifted my head back up hearing footsteps coming down the stairs. A lady with short, brown hair up in a bun came towards us, a scowl plastered on her slightly wrinkled face. A Christmas themed apron on over a red turtle neck sweater along with brown pants. An interesting combination if I must say so myself.

"Steven Michaels, I told yo- Oh hello" She smiled, towards me

"Hi" I waved

"JAYDE!" She yelled, she must've realised who I was "Come sit in the lounge room while I talk to my husband" She smiled, heading to the lounge room

I nodded, following behind them quietly. I looked around as we headed into their lounge room, there was photos everywhere. Family photos, I could see Steve and his wife and their two daughters. They had a brightly colored Christmas tree in the corner and decorations covering the walls. I sat on the brown leather couch, resting back against the back of the couch "You have a nice house," I commented "Your very lucky"

It was just a little house on the outskirts of the city. It was covered by trees that currently themselves were covered in snow. It was a nice place, quiet. Something that I looked for when I was traveling.

"Thank you," Mandy smiled "We'll be right back" She nodded, before grabbing her husbands hand, leading him into another room

I nodded, looking over at the arch that leads into the lounge room, hearing footsteps coming down the stairs "Mum, what did you need?" I heard a girl call out before she appeared in the arch "OH MY GOD!" She squealed

I winced, covering my now slightly hurting right ear "..Oww" I groaned

"MUM, ZAC EFRON IS IN THE LIVING ROOM!"

"Can you please stop yelling?" I asked nicely

"SORRY! Ah, I mean.. Sorry," She apologized, walking over to me slowly "Are you real?" She asked, poking my cheek

"Yeah," I nodded, pulling her hand away.. I better be nice, or she might tell her Dad. Not that I'm hardly ever mean I just.. _Really_ need to get home "Zac Efron" I smiled

"Oh.. Oh my god!" She smiled, shaking my hand excitedly "I love you!"

"I heard" I chuckled

Surprisingly?.. Jayde turned out to be a really nice person to talk to. She told me all about her college and her friends. How they were going to be jealous of her. It was nice, for once someone wasn't prying into my life and trying to pick it apart. She even had a present for the baby "I made it" She smiled, handing me a little light blue outfit, it came with matching booties and had a teddy sewn on the front of it

"Vanessa's going to love this," I smiled "Thank you so much"

"Your welcome, I think its going to be a boy," She smiled "But even if it's a girl it can wear it"

I smiled "Any time your in Cali you can come visit," I nodded "Anyone who takes the time to make my kid a gorgeous outfit is welcome in our home"

"Oh my god!" She squealed, hugging me tightly

I laughed, hugging her back "Your welcome Jay"

"I have a nickname!" She smiled, leaning up and kissing my cheek quickly "You're the best celebrity in the world!"

I smiled "Well you haven't been treating me like a celebrity so.. I'm gunna treat you like a friend"

"Thank you" She smiled

"Kids! Dinners ready"

"We better get in the kitchen," Jayde laughed, leading me to the kitchen "Before Mum bites our heads off"

I laughed, following her into the kitchen. I smiled, seeing red and green decorations on the table, a little Christmas tree serving as a centerpiece "It smells great in here" I smiled, sitting at the square shaped table

"Why thank you young man," Mandy smiled, sitting a tray with a roast chicken in it on the table "I spent hours cooking. I hope it smells good"

I smiled and nodded "It does, you done well"

"I wish all boys had manners like you," She smiled, before glaring over at her husband "Not mentioning any names"

"Honey, I apologized" He sighed, walking over and sitting at the head of the table

"That doesn't make up for what you done," She shook her head, sitting down beside her daughter "Where's Melanie?"

"I don't know," Jayde shrugged, serving herself some dinner

I smiled a little, watching the family in front of me. With their Christmas decorated house and roast dinner. I felt terrible, I was missing out on doing this with my own family "Excuse me, I just need to make a phone call" I nodded, standing up

"Its fine honey, it'll still be here when you get back" Mandy smiled

"Thank you" I smiled, before heading out the back door. I sighed, sitting on their white porch swing, grabbing my phone out before I dialed an all too familiar number. One I'd learnt off by heart the minute I got it.

"Hello," I heard on the other end

"Baby," I smiled, just the sound of her voice made me smile "I miss you"

"Zac! I miss you too," She laughed "Shouldn't you be on the plane though?"

I sighed a little, running my hand through my hair "I should," I started "But.. All flights were cancelled"

"What?"

I winced, pulling the phone away from slightly "I'm sorry, baby. But I'm having dinner with a fami-"

"Not your own family!" She growled "I'm slaving over a hot oven.. Seven months pregnant while your off gallivanting in New York with some random family!" She yelled "I don't know what to do Zac. I try and try and you just go and mingle with some other people!.. Well you know what? Fuck you!" She yelled, before I heard a beeping. I groaned, leaning my elbows on my knees. Burying my face in my hands

"Fuck," I sighed, dialing her number again. I sat up properly when I heard her yelling away "Ness, please. Let me explain" I frowned

"What explaining is there?"

"I'm having dinner with a family cause I guy said he'd get me a flight back to Cali if I met with his daughter" I sighed

"Oh.."

"Baby, I'd never be off 'gallivanting' around town when I could be home with you," I smiled "Never, ever"

"I know, I'm sorry. My hormones are just messed up" I heard her sigh

"Baby, It's fine. I understand" I smiled "I might have to go though. I just missed you, and I thought I'd call to tell you I love you"

I smiled hearing her giggle "I love you too"

"Good, baby," I smiled "I'll see you tomorrow morning the latest"

"I want you home by six tomorrow night. Or no Christmas sex"

"Are you giving me even more incentive?" I chuckled

"Maybe," She laughed "Just be home, please"

"I'll be home. I promise, baby" I smiled, standing up "I love you my babies"

"We love you too Daddy. Night"

"Have a good nights sleep," I smiled, hanging up. I headed inside, shoving my phone into my pocket "Sorry about that" I apologized, sitting back at the table. I smiled towards a new occupant at the table. Melanie?

"Its fine," Mandy smiled "I served you some up. Eat up, a growing boy like you needs to eat"

"You sound like my Mum" I laughed, starting to eat

_**Z&V**_

Unfortunately?.. Steve wasn't able to get to the plane till the next day. I'd woken up pretty early. Five o'clock to be exact. To a crying Vanessa ringing me. She'd had a bad nightmare, something about the baby coming and me not being there. It took twenty minutes before I could get her to stop crying and explain what the nightmare was about. But once she got it out I explained that once I'm home?.. I'm not leaving again till after the birth.

Right now, it was nearly lunch time and Steve and I were heading out to the jet. He was an authorized pilot, I was just happy to finally be heading home "Thanks again for this," I nodded, following him up the plane steps "I really appreciate it"

"Well Jayde is extremely happy. My wifes let me back in the house and you actually got Melanie, my black dressing.. Emu daughter to smile," He laughed "it's the least I can do"

"Ahh, I think that's em_o_," I chuckled "But your welcome, at least now I should get home to my girlfriend"

"Anything to get you back to your hormonal girlfriend" He laughed, making sure the exit was sealed

"Its not that bad" I smiled, sitting down

"Suuure" He laughed, before heading into the pilots cabin

I smiled, relaxing back in my chair. The whole flight was pretty cruisy. I spent most of it sleeping actually, every now and then I'd check out the window, seeing nothing but clouds. It was the one thing I enjoyed about plane flights, private ones anyway, they were always peaceful, nothing to disturb you.

"Shit," I muttered, when the plane came crashing down on the tarmac of the airport. It was my least favourite part, but I smiled pretty widely after that. I'd made it back to California!

I jumped up out of my seat once we'd come to a full stop. Pulling my jacket back on "We're here!" I laughed, seeing Steve come out

"We sure are," He laughed, patting my back "Try not to get yourself arrested here"

"I wont," I laughed, heading down the stairs quickly once the door opened "Thank you!" I called behind me, jumping down each second step. I had a smile on my face the whole time I sprinted through the airport, getting weird stares from people as I jumped over their luggage or just missed them

I got a taxi straight away, good all California, jumping in. Once I gave him my address and told him to step on it?.. We were out of there. I sighed, looking at my watch; 5:32. I had exactly twenty eight minutes to get home. It takes about ten to get home. Plenty of time! I smiled, relaxing back in my seat. I'd surprise Ness.

"Come back from holiday?" The taxi driver asked

"Business meeting," I nodded "Going home to holiday" I chuckled

He laughed and nodded "I get what you mean"

I smiled and nodded, sighing when I saw the traffic backed up. What was it gunna be this time? "What's happening up there?"

"There was a bad accident," He explained "The traffics been backed up for hours. It'll probably take us a few to get through it all"

I groaned "How far from here do you reckon it'll take to walk?"

"Probably about half an hour," He nodded "We're off the main road so it shouldn't take too long if you cut down back streets and stuff"

I nodded, paying him "Keep the change, Merry Christmas" I smiled, before I jumped out. I ran off, towards the accident. Christmas traffic was always bad, accidents everywhere. I sighed, someone daughter or son?.. Was now twisted between metal. I ran through the park, making sure to dodge any low hanging branches and dog poo on the way. Running up the main road, it felt like that alone took ten minutes to get up

I could hear horns beeping and a few people laughing. I could see familiar trees around, familiar houses. Finally! My house. I smiled, taking a breath as I sprinted up to the house. The driveway to my house seeming steeper than ever. I jumped the gate, heading up to the front door

I checked my phone, frowning a little. It was 6:01. I headed inside, closing the door gently. I groaned as I felt something hard collide with the back of my head as a squeal let out around the room

"Zac!" Vanessa squealed "Oh my god, I'm so sorry"

"What was that?" I managed, rubbing my head as I turned around

"I thought you were breaking in," She frowned, walking over and hugging me "I'm so sorry"

"Its fine baby," I chuckled, hugging her back tightly "I'm glad you can defend yourself while I'm not here" I smiled, kissing the top of her head

"Your finally back!" She smiled

"But I'm a minute late" I smiled "No Christmas sex"

"Are you fucking kidding?.. I'm so horny right now.. You can get undressed and have sex with me" She smiled

I laughed, backing towards the lounge room "Are you sure Miss Hudgens?.. I've been bad, getting home late on Christmas Eve"

"I'm very fucking sure" She laughed

"You look sexy in that shirt" I smiled, kissing her quickly before I pulled my shirt over my head, dropping it along the way

"You look sexy in no shirt" She giggled, pulling my shirt that she was wearing over her head

"Oh so do you" I laughed, pushing my pants off. I smiled, resting my hands on her waist, kissing her neck before I slowly slid my hands down, pushing her underwear down

"Zac," She smiled, pushing at my boxers "I'm so wet" She whispered

I smiled, moving my hand to her inner thigh, rubbing it lightly before I moved it between her legs, rubbing her wet folds lightly "Fuck, Ness. Your dripping," I mumbled against her neck. She smiled, pulling away before she sat on the carpet. I smiled, the light from the fire causing her glowing skin to look ever more gorgeous "Baby, you look.. So, so gorgeous" I smiled, kneeling in front of her

"Make love to me. Right here" She smiled, laying back against the carpet

"I would love nothing more," I smiled, leaning over her. I smiled, leaning down and kissing her sweet skin, from her neck down to her large breasts. I sucked lightly on her skin as I moved across, taking her right nipple in my mouth

"Gentle," I heard her moan lightly "They're still sore"

I smiled "I'll be gentle baby" I nodded, flicking her nipple lightly with my tongue. I used my free hand, grabbing hers and lacing our fingers. She moaned, making my already erect penis even harder. I pushed into her slowly, her walls contracting around my penis, getting use to the feeling.

"Fuck" She moaned, arching her back off the carpet

I smiled, being to push in and out. Just slowly. While I kissed her neck again, sucking lightly on the skin. She moaned, pulling her hand from mine, tangling her fingers through my hair. I pulled away from her neck, kissing her soft lips. Moaning against them as her legs made their way around my waist, letting me thrust deeper inside her "Fuck, baby. Your amazing" I moaned

"Faster" She moaned lightly

I moaned, making my thrusts faster. Our bodies moving together with each movement. She rocked her hips against mine, making us both moan louder "Oh god, I've missed you" I managed

"I-I've missed you too" She moaned, her eyes closing from the pleasure

I smiled, grabbing her hand, moving it down my arm to her breasts getting her to squeeze it lightly "I love your breasts. They're so luscious and full," I smiled, kissing her left breast as she massaged the right one lightly "They're fun to play with," I chuckled, causing her to laugh between her moan. I smiled, grabbing her hand again, slowly trailing it down her stomach "Our gorgeous baby" I smiled, as I kept moving it down. Grabbing her index finger I pressed it against her clit, rubbing it lightly "Good baby?" I asked as she moaned loudly

"Fuck yeah" She moaned

"Good," I laughed, before I kissed her, letting go of her finger to let her do it herself "Someone's been practicing" I mumbled against her lips

She moaned, arching her back "What can I say?.. I missed you too much"

I laughed, thrusting harder "I'm back baby. No more missing me" I smiled

"Fuck, I'm gunna cum" She moaned, her free hand gripping the carpet

"Cum for me baby" I whispered huskily

"Oh fuck, Zac!" She moaned loudly, I held her close as her body shook from the orgasm. Her contracting walls tightening around my hard penis sending me over the edge myself

I moaned loudly, burying my face in her shoulder as I came. I smiled, laying beside her once we'd both calmed down, pulling her close against my chest. Both our breaths still heavy "That was amazing" I smiled

"I miss you sex is amazing" She laughed, resting against me

I smiled, keeping an arm around her. Using the other one to reach back and pull the blanket off the couch "You better not of been sleeping on the couch missy, you know it makes your back sore"

"I was laying there just before you got home" She smiled, resting her head on my chest

I smiled, throwing the blanket messily over us "Good, baby," I smiled, kissing the top of her head "Get some sleep"

"Mmm," She mumbled "Your lucky you made it home in time.. I love you" She said tiredly

"I love you too my babies," I smiled, kissing the top of her head again "I said I'd be home for Christmas"

"I believe you," She whispered, I could tell she was nearly asleep "Merry Christmas"

I smiled, hearing her breath even out. She was asleep "Merry Christmas my babies" I smiled, rubbing her stomach gently as I drifted off to sleep

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS! Its officially 12:13am Christmas morning as I'm finishing this lol.. So please I hope you all enjoy it :D.. I'm lucky to have had it up by now, this is my Christmas present to everyone and I hope you all loved it.. Enough to review?.. I had to have it posted for everyone which is why I'm updating not sleeping lol. I love both these chapters.. I love Christmas so I hope everyone loves it as much as I do lol**_

_**Review! Let me know what you guys want or have gotten for Christmas! :D.. Maybe even a favourite Christmas memory/present. Again MERRY CHRISTMAS! **_

_**Love !**_


	7. Med School Mayhem

_**Okay, so I recently read an amazing story by xxZZBABEY18xx and it gave me an idea for this sexy one shot. In the story I felt that Troy had a lot of sexual tension because Gabi was so stressed and didn't often wanna have sex with him lol. So I decided to loosely base my one shot off that :D Basically the stresses of med school and everything. **_

_**I highly encourage, that if you haven't read it, you should. Its called Pregnant Intern and like I previously mentioned its by xxZZBABEY18xx. There's also a sequel. Both are amazing. **_

_**I'd like to dedicate this one shot to her and also AddyD90 who gave me part of the idea in one of her reviews. Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing. All ideas welcome! And whoever gives me the idea gets the dedication to the next chapter :D.. I promise I'll update quicker next time! **_

_**Also please go read and review my story 'My Savior' and a new one shot I wrote 'Fucking Perfect'. It'd be greatly appreciated! I get so many alerts and reviews on these one shots I hope my other stories and one shots to come are just as successful, I wouldn't be able to do this without you guys, you all don't know how much it means and how much I smile at every review I get :D**_

_**I'd like to also dedicate this chapter to peytoncarolinemaries for her AMAZING! Review ;D on my one shot Birthday Surprises. I'm glad you enjoyed it babe. :D **_

_**Now I'll stop going on. Read and Review? **_

Med School Mayhem;

I sighed, clicking up the Google homepage again, typing in 'baby information' into the search bar. I covered my mouth, trying to stop the yawn about to escape from between my lips.

"Hmmm.. Bub hub dot com" I murmured to myself, (Yeah, I done my homework :D) clicking on the link. "Yes!" I said a little too loudly before I covered my mouth.

I clicked on the link '_What is premature birth and what are the side affects?_' smiling at my success as the information I needed for part of my latest assignment popped up on the screen. It was the first successful search I'd had since I'd recently gone back to my internship. I was in my second year and still having trouble finding information easily. I was kind of getting annoyed at having to stay up half the night to find information, that being the only free time I had to do my work.

I clicked up a new word document, starting to type;

_Vanessa Hudgens 23-10-10 Professor (__bitch) __Jones _

_My report is on the issue of premature births and how they can affect the mother and baby. Some causes of premature births are; _

I flicked back to the page of information, reading over and memorizing the causes of premature births before I clicked my document back up.

_- Previous premature births_

My brain wasn't working, I'd already forgotten the other causes! I blinked, focusing on the time in the corner of my computer screen, not even my glasses were working. "No wonder.. Its one in the morning" I muttered to myself. I jumped feeling two muscular hands rest on my waist

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" A manly voice said quietly

"Zac," I snapped, my voice in a whisper "Don't scare me like that. I could've screamed and woken the twins."

"They're in ou-" He stopped mid sentence, following my hand, that was pointing over to the little basinet that was situated beside our couch. "In the lounge room."

I nodded "Yeah.. I had to finish my assignment and I knew they'd be hungry and want something to eat soon."

He smiled, nodding silently as he walked over to the basinet. "Hey, little dude." He said quietly, lifting an awake Conner out "Was Mummy being too loud?" Conner's eyes closed, his little head falling forward slightly. I knew Zac wouldn't let him get hurt, he's his father, so I didn't need to worry. Zac laid his head gently on his shoulder, rubbing his back as he rocked him back to sleep. "Yeah, her typing was too loud," He whispered, kissing his forehead gently "Wasn't it?"

I rolled my eyes, turning back to the computer screen. I was on a roll and I wasn't stopping till I finished. That was until a tiny cry filled the room, I looked over Conner was falling asleep in Zac's arms so it wasn't him.

"Hey, hey, baby girl," Zac soothed, leaning over the basinet, laying a now fully asleep Conner down before he picked Alexis up "Lexi's hungry, Daddy thinks."

"Daddy would be right," I murmured, saving my work before I shut the laptop down. As soon as the light was gone my eyes stopped hurting, but they were droopy. I took my glasses off and rubbed my sore eyes before I sat the glasses beside my laptop.

I stood up, walking over to Zac slowly. He smiled, kissing me quickly. How could he be so happy at one in the morning? "Your so gorgeous," He whispered, rocking Alexis still.

"Stop," I sighed, grabbing his free hand and leading him over to the couch "I look like shit."

"You don't baby; Your just tired" He sighed, sitting down on the couch with me. I was over tired, even our slightly uncomfortable couch felt like heaven to my sore ass and back. "Don't ever think otherwise."

"You know for five days old these kids sure know how to scream," I mumbled, ignoring what he said as I took Alexis, who was still crying.

"Well with you as their Mum; easy pleasurable. And me their Dad; the pleasure king." He winked

I managed a tired smile, unbuttoning the top of his plaid shirt that I was currently wearing "What are you saying Efron?.. You can make me scream and our kids somehow inherit my screaming abilities?" I laughed, unclipping the strap of my maternity bra before I helped Alex attach her little mouth around my sore nipple. I winced slightly as she began to suck, they were really sore.

"Something along those lines," He laughed lightly, gently brushing the little bit of Alexis' hair from her forehead.

"Mmm, Alex wont be screaming any time soon and Conner wont be making anyone scream"

"I agree on the Alex part," He chuckled

"Why not Conner?" I asked, looking over at him "Because he's a boy?"

"Well," He frowned "Because Lexi is my little girl and she's not gunna be exposed to boys. Conner is a male yes and he can take care of himself."

"So can Alexis?"

"Yeah, but she's a girl, Ness." He frowned, resting his head on my shoulder "My baby girl."

"_Our_ baby girl. And I know that, but you always say how she's going to be beautiful j-"

"-Ust like her Mum" He smiled, finishing my sentence. "And she is. Which means I'm going to have to work extra hard to keep all the hormone enraged teenage boys away from her fine ass."

I raised an eyebrow, looking down at him "Please don't tell me you just said our daughter has a fine ass"

"If its anything like yours," He smiled, kissing my arm quickly before he sat up properly "Smile, baby. I miss your gorgeous smile" He pouted, kissing me quickly

"Sorry," I sighed "I'm just exhausted. I've been up since six this morning"

"You should put them on the bottle," He sighed, running his hand through my hair gently, kissing my temple "So I can feed them and let you sleep."

I shook my head, closing my eyes to stop them hurting "It apparently helps bond with them, I wanna be as close to them as possible."

"You'll still be close with them, you're their Mum, baby. And that way I can bond with them too." He smiled, kissing me quickly.

I felt him take Alexis from my arms. I opened my eyes, groaning lightly as I rubbed them "You know you cant feed her without any milk in those man boobs of yours."

"Hey! I don't have man boobs," He laughed, resting Alexis' head on his shoulder, patting her back gently. "She's full baby, she wasn't drinking anymore. But you know, you can sleep like that all night" He chuckled, nodding his head towards my chest.

I smiled, shaking my head "I don't think so, mister." I laughed, doing my bra back up before I buttoned the shirt up. "I think Jay will wake up soon."

"I don't think so," Zac smiled "He looked pretty content before."

"Yeah, but that can change." I nodded, looking back at the basinet. "They're only five days old, they still have a messed up schedule."

"Which means that he could sleep all night. He's a good boy, like his Daddy" He laughed "Baby, at least lay down here till he starts crying. You'll be asleep in two seconds."

"Mmm," I nodded, laying so my head was in his lap. "I might." I mumbled, closing my eyes "Did you put a towel under her while you burp he-"

That was all I got out before Zac made a loud 'Ewww' sound. I busted out laughing, opening my eyes. I could see a light trail of white spew running down his black button up shirt, that made his arms look ten times bigger. Alexis' little face screwed up before she started crying, I frowned and sat up when Conner started crying. Zac was trying to get Alex to settle while I picked Conner up, rocking him gently. "Ness, you could've reminded me."

"Zac, I had my eyes closed. This isn't my fault" I frowned

"This is my new shirt," He groaned, standing up with a whimpering Alexis. "I paid a hundred dollars for this shirt."

"Well, I'll buy you a new one," I shook my head, walking over and gently taking Alexis off him, heading towards the stairs. "Fuck him" I muttered "Why were you home so late anyway?" I called down the stairs. I heard a groan, ignoring the footsteps following me. I slammed our bedroom door closed behind me, I frowned when the twins started crying. I was over tired and I'd just slightly suggested that my boyfriend had been with another girl. I felt my eyes sting, tears rolling down my cheeks as I walked over to the bed "I'm sorry," I whispered, kissing Conner's forehead gently before I kissed Alexis'.

I gently laid both the kids down, crawling beside them, laying down. I instantly closed my eyes, rubbing Conner's side gently, kissing Alexis' forehead again. I heard the door open, but kept my eyes closed "Ness?" Zac's quiet voice was the only noise that you could hear. "Baby, I'm sorry. I was at a meeting and.. Doing stuff to answer your question." He sighed "Its just a little stressful."

I ignored him, pretending to be asleep. He was doing.. Stuff? Why couldn't he just tell me what he was doing. Its just a big secret? I didn't have long to think about it before I passed out, like I said; I was tired.

I was up and had both the twins ready by six the next morning. I was just about to walk out to the car when Zac came walking down the stairs, clad in only boxers. "Hey, baby. Where are you going?" He asked, walking over to me

"Out shopping, I have to get some groceries," I nodded "Before I have my first class back."

"Can you wait five? So I can get dressed and come with my gorgeous family," He smiled, kissing the top of Conner's head "Hey Conner Jay.. Can I come shopping with you?"

I smiled a little, watching Zac and Conner. Conner made a little squeaking noise, confirming his agreement to Zac coming with us. "I guess that's a yes."

"Thanks, Ness," He smiled, kissing me quickly "I'm sorry about last night, too. I'll tell you what I was doing, just.. Not now." He nodded

"Why not?"

"Because," He sighed "I cant."

"Well if that's your excuse, you can stay here," I nodded, adjusting Alexis so she was more comfortable. "Conner can stay with you if you want." I shrugged

"I wanna spend time with you," He frowned "I didn't get to yesterday because I was busy and you have class later."

"Looks like it'll have to wait till tonight," I shrugged "If you don't want to enlighten us in your activities then you can be kept in the dark for everything that I do."

"Please, Ness," He frowned "Please don't do this."

"I'm not the one who's being all secretive, Zac." I sighed "You cant beg me and expect me to just magically forgive you, you're keeping something from me and I don't like it, would you like to keep Conner here with you? I have to go soon before it gets too late."

He sighed, nodding. His long fringe fell in front of his blue eyes. Both Conner and Alexis had inherited them, I was so happy when they were born. But they could still change. "I'm sorry, I will tell you." He nodded, taking Conner gently.

"I know, but until then I'm gunna be upset," I frowned "I don't know what your keeping from me."

He nodded in understanding "Its nothing bad, how long is your class for tonight?"

"I don't know what it is, so having to be a big secret? It seems bad to me," I sighed "And I'm just going in for an hour, I don't have to go back completely just yet."

"Good, you don't need the extra stress." He sighed "Can I please have a kiss?"

I nodded, kind of reluctantly, leaning up and kissing him quickly "I really gotta go, sorry. Say bye Daddy." I whispered, looking down at Alexis

He leant over and kissed her forehead gently, I smiled weakly at the gesture. I may have been made at him but I still loved him and he was good with the kids. "I love you both." He said quietly, keeping his focus on Alexis.

"We love you too," I whispered, kissing Conner's forehead. I headed out to my car with Alexis, making sure she was buckled safely into her seat before I jumped in and headed to the supermarket.

The drive to the supermarket was annoying, as per usual. Being Vanessa Hudgens? I had paparazzi following me the whole way there. I'd given up acting to go through med school, but to be annoying the paparazzi loved to follow me still, I guess dating Zac Efron had something to do with it. I just hated it because the kids got upset. Yes, in the six days that they'd graced this Earth they had already run in with the paparazzi enough times for me to know they hated it.

I got Alexis out, making sure her head was rested near my shoulder, covering her with a light blanket. Both her and Conner loved them, they stayed asleep the whole time they were covered. Its not like I wanted to suffocate them, I just liked them being relaxed, like any mother.

I pushed my way through the paparazzi, ignoring the constant questions;

'Where's Zac?'

'How's being a mother?'

'Do you think you'll be able to juggle being a Mum _and _a medical intern?'

Those were just a few of the questions that were constantly flown around. I smiled politely, before I walked into the centre. The instant cool air from the air conditioner hitting my face. I pulled my aviators up onto my mess of curls, I was so exhausted that I'd forgotten to brush it. I can see the next magazine cover; _Vanessa going under?_

_**~Z&VZ&VZ&VZ&V~ **_

"Hey Ness,"

I smiled, looking up from my clipboard "Hey Amber,"

Amberley's one of my fellow interns. She's absolutely gorgeous. Long brown hair, tanned skin and blue eyes, smart and _extremely _outgoing. She's the one I'm closest to, the first one to find out I was pregnant, apart from Zac of course. "How are my god baby's?" She smiled

"Sleeping, I hope." I smiled

"Why are you back here?" She laughed

"Well I had to come back some time," I shrugged "And Zac's got some time of from filming so he said he'd look after them and I stopped breast feeding,"

"They're only like two weeks old though,"

I nodded "I know but I've only taken a couple of shifts here for now the rest is theory which I do at home anyway."

"Something happening at home?" She frowned, obviously noticing my mood.

I sighed, keeping my clipboard against my chest "I don't know," I frowned "Honestly," I nodded "Zac's been keeping some massive secret and I don't know what to do." I shrugged

"Have you spoken to him about it?"

"Nah," I laughed sarcastically "I just left it. Of course I've spoken to him about it and he just keeps saying 'I'll tell you soon'."

"Weird," She furrowed her brow, pursing her lips together. "I'm sure its nothing bad."

"Well whatever it is, its making me even more stressed," I nodded "And here comes head bitch just to make things worse." I groaned

Elise, the head of interns, in other words? Total bitch. And she absolutely hated me because I had something she wanted.. Zac. Sometimes she took it too far. Giving me twice as many patients as the other interns, usually the more patients the better but the cases I had weren't simple things like a nasty chest cold or just a sprained ankle. No, I got things like heart attacks and the mumps. Sure _some_ were simple but some weren't. And she gave me so many that I could never keep up, deeming me incompetent by her.

"Just.. Stay calm, don't worry." Amber smiled, rubbing my shoulder a little.

"Girls," Elise snapped "Why are you just standing here?"

"We're checking over patients files." I answered confidently

"That should've been done last night at the end of your shift," Elise growled. Like I said; Bitch. "Since you weren't here, yours should've been done at home, Vanessa."

"I've got two new babies," I sighed "I didn't have time last night."

"Since you girls think you have so much standing around time," She started, ignoring my last sentence "Amberley you now have Mr. Wilson and his daughter they're in rooms 102 and 103. And Vanessa, here." She nodded, handing me a sheet, before she strutted off.

"God her ass is massive," Amberley growled "I cant believe she gave me two more patients, I had plans tonight and I was already staying back to cover my other three patients." She shook her head, kicking the nurses station lightly.

"At least you don't have fifteen patients now," I muttered, checking over the sheet of paper she gave me

"D-Did you just say fifteen?" She stuttered

I nodded, sighing as I rubbed my forehead. I couldn't believe this, I was only back two days a week and now I was given about a weeks worth of patients. "By the way you've only got three patients."

"But I already had three," She said confused, looking at the sheet. We knew each others patients and I saw straight away that I had two of her original patients. "Holy shit, she cant do this! You've got two little babies at home, there's no way you can fit fifteen patients into two days."

"Which means I'm going to have to come in more than two days," I nodded "Don't worry its only for a few weeks and then I'm going on proper maternity leave."

"Well," She sighed "At least you get that soon."

"Tell me about it," I nodded

_**~Z&VZ&VZ&VZ&V~ **_

I walked down the stairs of our house, well my zombie like form did. It was three weeks after my return back to my internship, the hospital was killing me. Trying to keep up with all the patients Elise was giving me, looking after the twins and trying to figure out Zac's secret, was sending me over the edge. Total mayhem.

I'd kinda gotten over the secret thing, it was tearing our relationship apart and affecting both of us. Something we both didn't need. Zac had just accepted a new role in a film '_The Lucky One_'. I was excited, getting to see my man in an army uniform? Sexy! I wasn't focused on that right now though, I was focused on him, working out in the home gym.

I watched as he pulled himself up on the bar above his head, a light layer of sweat dripping down his back, his muscles rippling every time he lifted himself up. I could feel a wetness forming between my legs, I was finally able to have sex again, but with our busy schedules? It was impossible.

"I know you're watching me, Miss Hudgens." He chuckled

"You're sexy, how can I not?" I giggled, walking over to him, I sat down on one of the weight benches, crossing my legs.

"Where are our kidlings?" He smiled, picking up a soft towel, after he was safely back on the ground, wiping his sweaty forehead

"They are sound asleep," I smiled, resting my hand on his thigh after he sat beside me

"How are you feeling, baby?" He asked, leaning over and kissing me quickly

"Relieved that I don't have to go to the hospital," I nodded "I just wanna relax," I smiled "Guess what DVD I got yesterday."

"What DVD did you get yesterday?" He chuckled

"Charlie St. Cloud," I giggled "I'm gunna watch it."

"Baby, you've watched it ten times already," He laughed "And that was just at the cinema."

"Well, its an amazing movie," I smiled "You should be proud."

"You realise that I have 'sex' with someone in that movie?" He smiled, his bright blue eyes shining. Something I missed, everything was too chaotic! I missed these little conversations.

"Nahh, I'm completely stupid and didn't realise that," I laughed "Of course. I just love the story line, and I know yo-" I frowned, something clicking. "Oh my god.. Ha-Have you been seeing Amanda?"

"What? Nooo! I didn't mean it that way, baby," He sighed "If your thinking that's my big secret you're way off," He assured me "I actually wanted to ask if you're busy tonight, I wanna tell you the secret." He smiled

"I'm not busy," I shrugged

"Good, we're going out for dessert," He smiled "After I cook dinner."

"You don't have to cook dinner, or take us out for dessert" I smiled

"Baby, I've caused so much stress these past few weeks," He sighed, lacing our fingers "You deserve a night out, and if the babies start crying or anything then they're my responsibility for the night." He smiled, kissing me quickly

I smiled, moving so I was straddling him "That sentence made you so much more sexier," I giggled, tangling my hands in his hair "Sweat suits you."

"No clothes suits you," He smiled, his warm hands slipping under the back of my singlet.

"I'm so wet," I whispered, leaning in and kissing him. I smiled when he kissed back, his hands instantly pulling my singlet over my head.

I smiled, moving as he pulled my shorts off, they soon joined my singlet on the floor. I could feel his erection through his loose gym pants, I rubbed my wet panties against him, both of us moaning at the contact.

I unclipped my lace bra for him, knowing he'd have trouble. When he was extremely turned on? He rushed.. And fumbled. While I pulled my bra off, he pulled at his pants. "Where are your boxers, Mr. Efron?" I giggled, dropping my bra with my other clothes.

"Maybe I stopped wearing them," He chuckled "They rub while I'm working out."

"Sure," I joked, pulling my underwear off. I smiled, kissing him as I moved my hand down his muscular chest, I flicked my finger across his tip gently, smiling when he gasped lightly. I bend over, taking his tip in my mouth, sucking.

"Someone's become more flexible," He got out between a moan, his hand burying in my hair.

His hand ran down my thigh slowly, gripping my ass lightly before one of his fingers came in contact with my clit, rubbing it lightly. I moaned, causing a loud moan from Zac, the vibrations obviously making it feel better.

I sat up after a minute, satisfied with my work, before I slid down onto his hardened member. I moaned loudly, throwing my head back. He wrapped an arm around my now slim waist, I'd been working out for this moment! His other hand, resting on my hip, guiding me up and down. I slid down on his member as far as I could go, moaning loudly as he went in deeper.

Each thrust going harder and deeper, creating more pleasure. I felt a warm pair of lips on my neck, biting and sucking gently on the skin. "Fuck," I moaned, gripping Zac's hair tightly. I squeezed my walls around him, making him moan. The vibrations from his moan, making me shiver involuntarily.

His hand was still guiding me, moving me faster. I moaned loudly, biting my lip. "Oh, god. You make me so wet." I moaned, sitting up a little straighter

I smiled seductively, resting my hands on my boobs, that were still massive from my pregnancy! I massaged them gently, moaning, as I threw my head back again. His arms stopping me from falling backwards.

"Fuck, Ness. You're so sexy," He moaned. One his hands removed mine from my breast, his warm lips wrapping around my nipple. He bit down lightly, moaning against my skin.

"Oh my," I moaned loudly "I'm gunna cum." I breathed. Both of his hands by now were rested on my hips, guiding me fastly against him. "I-I'm so close, Zac."

"Cum for me, baby," He whispered huskily, his mouth finding its way to my other nipple "You can do it."

I felt my stomach tightening, my walls contracting around Zac's hardened penis. I buried my head in his shoulder, biting it lightly as I came, moaning loudly. "Not done?" I smiled, as he kept moving my hips up and down

"I was just gunna say.. Think you can go again?" He chuckled

"Lay me down," I giggled, wrapping my arms around his waist. He stopped his movements will he laid me on the weight bench, both of his legs on either sides, while my legs rested over his and my butt was slightly raised off the bench.

I moaned, arching my back as he started thrusting fastly "Your dick's so fucking BIG!" I moaned, biting my lip

"You're fucking tight, Ness." He moaned, pushing my legs back towards my head more. He moaned louder at the new position, thrusting harder. "Your tight, wet vagina feels so good around my dick"

I reached behind me, holding the bars on either side of my head. Every thrust causing me to slid up the bench just a little more. "God, I love your dirty talk," I moaned "Its so fucking sexy."

"You're fucking sexy," He managed "I'm getting close now, baby."

"M-Me too," I moaned "Fuck!"

I moved my hand back to my breast, squeezing it lightly again, my other hand making its way down my stomach. "Where's that hand going?" Zac smiled

I smiled, ignoring him, rubbing my clit. "Oh, Zac," I moaned "That's so fucking good!" I moaned, I knew it'd turn him on! Get him to finish!

"Holy shit," He mumbled, quickening his thrusts. I moaned, arching my back again, managing to "I-Ah, fuck!"

I squeezed my walls around him again, moaning loudly as he came "Zac!" I managed a scream, as I finished for the second time. Lightly shaking from the intense orgasm.

I laid there breathlessly, smiling as Zac put my legs back down, leaning over to kiss me. I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Mmm," He smiled, pulling away, resting his forehead against mine. "I love you so much, Vanessa."

"I love you too, babe." I smiled, kissing him quickly

_**~Z&VZ&VZ&VZ&V~ **_

I smiled looking out at the view of the city from the lookout before, looking up at Zac, wrapping my arm around his back "Think the kids are okay?" I asked, looking behind us, into the car

"Ness, baby, we can hear if they're not. They're right behind us." He laughed, kissing my temple.

"You're right," I giggled, resting against him

"I'm so glad you're smiling," He smiled "Works been a bit hectic?"

"Total mayhem," I nodded "Elise gave me a thousand patients, or close to it." I giggled "I'm just glad to have some time to spend with you and the kids."

"Me too, baby." He smiled "At least you have time to relax now."

I smiled and nodded "Yeah, and find out secrets."

"Right," He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck "Secrets."

I frowned "You're cheating on me, aren't you?" I frowned, continuing with my rant already knowing what was coming next "And don't get angry at me for asking. You've been all secretive! What am I suppose to thi- What are you doing?" I asked, noticing him getting down on one knee. I gasped as he pulled a little red, velvet box from his pocket.

"Vanessa Anne Hudgens," He started, taking both of my hands in his. "You.. Are the most amazing woman in the whole world. The mother of my gorgeous children and my soul mate. Ever since the first moment we met on that set I knew you were the one for me, the one who I wanted to hold and kiss. The one I wanted to wake up with in the morning and the only one I wanted to kiss goodnight. Every time you smile it makes me all warm inside and when I make love to you I know its something deeper than I'd ever experience with any other woman," He laughed lightly. By now I had tears "The past five years with such a gorgeous woman as you has been a dream, you're smart and funny, gorgeous and amazing," He nodded, gently running his thumb across my knuckles "I wanna spend the rest of my life with you, making more gorgeous babies with you and just growing old with you. I guess in my little ramble I wanted to ask.. Will you.. Do me the amazing honour of.. Becoming my wife?"

I was so shocked, tears running down my cheeks and my jaw plastered to the ground that I was surprised that I could manage a nod "Yes!" I choked out "Fucking hell yes!" I laughed

He breathed a sigh of relief, standing up and hugging me tightly "Thank god!" He laughed, picking me up and spinning me around

I giggled, tightening my arms around his neck "Can you put the ring on me?" I asked excitedly

"Sure can, baby." He chuckled, standing me on the ground before he opened the box and got the ring out shakily

"You're all nervous!" I smiled, holding my left hand out

"This was nerve racking," He laughed "I had to plan just this night for weeks." He smiled, slipping the ring on my finger before he kissed me quickly "Gorgeous."

"You're amazing!" I laughed, hugging him tightly again "God all that stress for nothing."

"You put yourself through way too much, baby," He laughed, hugging me back tightly "Its pure med school mayhem."

_**What did you all think? I'm sorry its taken so long to update one of these but I started writing this ages ago and wasn't happy with it and I've been focused on my story My Savior (Feel free to check it out ;D) But the more I wrote the happier I was.. Hopefully you all love it :D**_

_**Also! I recently teamed up with an amazingly amazing writer, Rac4hel414, and wrote a songfic with her ;D.. Its called Firework, based on the song by the amazing Katy Perry.. I suggest you all go read it too! Its on her profile! **_

_**Anyone got Charlie St. Cloud on DVD yet? I highly encourage anyone who hasn't brought it to GO BUY IT! Because its amazing and Zac deserves the support! What's your fav Zac movie? **_

_**Much Love! MrsSt . CloudxToxBe (Silly ff blocking my name!) **_


	8. Valentine Love

_**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! **_

_**Seen as I had no special plans for today I thought I would write a Valentines one shot for my readers! You guys can be my Valentines lol.. I hope you all have (Or have had) A great Valentines Day! **_

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter! :D.. I wasn't so sure about that one (Speaking about that, I'm not completely happy with this one either :S) but thanks for all the great reviews! **_

_**I hope you enjoy this one! Read and review? **_

* * *

**Chapter 8- Valentine Love**

"Vanessa! Open the bathroom door, you've been in there for over an hour!"

I sighed hearing Stella calling out to me. I never knew a ten year old could need to use the bathroom so much. Then again, with a seventeen year old sister who's also a bathroom hog, sometimes, doesn't help. I sat down my foundation applier, making sure the foundation was spread evenly over my face. It was Valentines Day and I had big plans tonight! So, what was I spending my morning doing? Making sure my make up for my date was perfect.

The guy I was going out with was perfect. We just finished filming a movie together. _High School Musical_. It's going to be huge! Anyway, enough about the movie. The guy! He has the cutest, brightest blue eyes. His sandy brown hair fell perfectly across his face. He had perfect facial structure and his muscles.. Well, lets just say, they were big now. I couldn't wait till he grew up a little. We'd secretly been dating for a little while. They only person that knew was the director and that's because he caught us making out in my trailer. Boy, did my face turn as red as a tomato.

I sighed hearing Stella banging on the door again. "Stella! Stop it!" I groaned, going through my big make-up bag. "I'll be done soon."

"Vanessa, hurry up!" I heard my Mum's voice call through the door. "There's three other people in this house; not just you."

"I know, Mama," I groaned. "I have to get this perfect!" I pulled my mascara out, unscrewing the lid before I started putting it on.

"You've got two minutes, if I hear Stella yell out once more you're grounded and wont be going anywhere tonight."

I groaned, throwing the mascara into my make up bag. I zipped it up, heading out of the bathroom. "You touch my make up, you die." I said to Stella as I walked past her.

"Whatever!" She called out, slamming the bathroom door behind her. God, she's so frustrating!

I sighed, sitting down on my queen sized bed; my first purchase with my first ever paycheck. Sure I'd done modeling jobs before but the money just went into more modeling stuff. And the other movies I'd been in.. Well, lets just say they didn't pay heaps well. I fell back on the bed covers, smiling as my doona nearly sucked me up, that's how comfortable my bed was!

I looked over at my phone, quickly picking it up when I saw it flashing. I smiled, seeing a familiar number on the screen, answering it straight away.

"Hey!" I smiled excitedly.

"I thought you were never going to pick up,"

I smiled when he laughed, his voice cracking through out his sentence. I smiled, picking at the hem of baby pink short shorts. "I'm sorry, I was in the bathroom, making sure my make up was okay."

"I hope you didn't cake it on, you know you look beautiful without it."

I smiled, blushing at the compliment. "Thank you," I smiled, biting my lower lip. "I don't know if that's true though."

"We're not going through this conversation again," He chuckled. "My opinion on your beauty is not changing."

I giggled, rolling onto my stomach. "Well, I appreciate your honesty. But, I'm not so happy about your ability to make me blush." I laughed.

"Awww, Ness." He laughed. "I think you look adorable when you blush."

"Thank you," I smiled, picking at my doona cover, again. I do that a lot. "Where are we going tonight?" I smiled. I knew the answer, it was going to be the same answer as it had been the past two weeks.

"I'm not telling." He laughed.

There it was. The same answer I'd been dreading every time I asked him. It was so frustrating when you wanna know something but someone just has to be stubborn! I groaned into the receiver, making him laugh more. I couldn't help but smile, just seeing him smile made me happy.

"You're so mean!" I smiled, letting a small giggle escape.

"Hey!" He laughed. "I just want you to have an amazing night. And I want that amazing night to be a surprise."

I smiled, rolling on my back again. "Well, I cant wait. Me and my cake covered face will be there with bells on." I giggled.

"And me and my gap tooth will be there with face wipes on," He laughed.

"Your gaps nearly gone!" I smiled. "As adorable as it was, I love how quick the braces are working." I smiled "And it'll be good not having to kiss them."

"You kiss my lips, dork," He laughed. "Not my braces. My _clear_ braces."

"I still feel them!" I defended. "Anyway, I better get going so I can pick out a pretty dress for tonight." I smiled.

"And I better go so I can pick out a pretty dress, too." He chuckled.

I laughed loudly, shaking my head. "You better not pick the same one as me!" I giggled. "I think you should put on a blue one, it'll bring out your eyes."

"And I think you should wear a purple," He started, coughing a little. "Bra and matching underwear," He said between coughs.

"I could still understand that," I giggled. "And who knows." I smiled, biting my lip. In the total of four months since we'd started dating we still hadn't slept together. I still hadn't slept with anyone. Yes, I, Vanessa Hudgens, am still a virgin. I hadn't even done anything oral wise. Am I bad girlfriend? Well, I was going to change that.. Soon.

"Who knows, what?"

"Don't worry," I giggled. "I really, really have to go." I smiled. "I'll see you tonight!"

"I'll see you, too, Ness."

"Bye," I smiled, before I hung up. Chucking my phone back on my bed. I picked it up again, noticing the missed calls;

_7 missed calls_

Whoa! He must've tried calling a few times. I felt bad now. I stood up, heading over to my walk in cupboard. Us, Hudgens' we're pretty well off. My Dad had always had good jobs, held them for a while too. And both Stella and I had been in modeling and acting since we were little. Another place my modeling money went to; my parents. But, they put it to good use; school equipment, life essentials. And some went into our savings accounts.

I smiled, going through my racks of dresses, looking for something that I could make some changes to. I smiled, pulling out a floor length, deep purple, strapless dress. It pulled together around the waist, at the front, a nice beading where the material met. I loved it and had worn it heaps. But, I needed to make it more.. Sexy. It fitted my curves perfectly. I just needed to make some adjustments. I headed out of my cupboard, over to my desk where my sewing machine was already set out. Time to start altering.

_(0)) - - -ValentineLove - - - ((0)_

I smiled as I applied the last of my make up. It was only light make up, I didn't like caking it on anyway. I had my dress on and my hair was curled but clipped to the side, falling over one shoulder. All I needed was to slip my heels on and grab my purse. I quickly hurried when I heard the door bell, following by my Mothers voice.

"Vanessa! Zac's here!" She yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming!" I called back, heading into my room. I slipped on my deep purple, open toed, strappy heels. They went perfect with my, now knee length, dress. I grabbed my silver purse, that matched my earrings and my necklace, heading out of my room and down the stairs.

I smiled as I got to the bottom of the stairs. There, standing at my front door, was the man of my dreams. He was wearing a stripy darkish blue button down, making his eyes stand out. Dark blue jeans and a pair of black converse, one of the many things I adored about him was that no matter where he went and no matter how big or formal an occasion was? He always wore his converse. I found it cute! He'd also recently had a hair cut which made him look more mature.

I walked over, leaning up and kissing his cheek. He had a tiny bit of stubble growing through. It was cute that it was so difficult for him to grow a beard. I wasn't a big fan of them anyway. "I'm glad you didn't stick with a dress." I giggled.

"None of them fit me," He laughed, kissing my cheek. He didn't like to kiss me in front of my parents, he didn't feel right. I found it adorable! "And I didn't have a blue one."

"Too bad," I giggled. I looked over, blushing lightly when I saw my Mum and Stella watching. "We're going now. Bye." I waved.

"Have fun kids," My Mum smiled. "Don't get up to too much mischief."

"I'll try to keep her bad habits down, Mrs. Hudgens," Zac laughed, his arm wrapping around my waist.

My laughed, it was a loud, Spanish laugh. I may have about ten different backgrounds but my Mum's main background was Spanish. And it showed. I smiled, kissing her cheek before we headed out the front, down to Zac's new Audi. "Your Mum's nice," He smiled, opening the passenger door for me. "And she has a funny laugh." He leaned over, kissing me properly. I smiled, kissing him back straight away. I missed him!

We stood there for a good few minutes, kissing. I didn't want to pull away. It was like he had some sort of hold over me when we kissed or when he hugged me.

"I know," I laughed a little, getting in the car. "Thank you." I smiled.

"You're welcome, gorgeous," He smiled, closing the door. He headed around and got in the drivers seat, heading out of my driveway. "Oh! I have something for you." He smiled, reaching onto the back floor, behind my seat.

I smiled, biting my lip. "Awwww!" I smiled, when he pulled out a teddy that was holding a bunch of roses. "Zac, this is gorgeous!"

"A gorgeous present for my gorgeous girl." He smiled.

"You'll make me cry!" I smiled, playing with the teddy's ear. "This night has been amazing already."

"It hasn't even started, Ness." He chuckled.

"That's how special you've already made it." I smiled. The rest of the car ride was filled with small talk. Things like how our days were and what we done yesterday. I know! We'd gone that long without seeing each other! I looked up, away from my teddy that I couldn't stop staring at, when the car stopped. "Did you forget something?" I asked, looking over at Zac, when I saw we were pulled up at his house.

"Nope," He smiled. "This is where our date is. Don't worry, no one else is home." He smiled, getting out and heading around to my side.

I smiled, looking up at him after he opened my door. The moon was right behind him, giving him a nice light. It looked cute! I took his extended hand, an instant warmth encasing around my hand. I loved his hands, they were so big and warm. His muscular arm wrapped around my waist as we headed into his house. The lights were all off and his parents car was gone. I smiled up at him when he opened the front door. "Thank you," I giggled, stepping inside. "Its so quiet."

I smiled as I felt his arms wrap around my waist from behind. "Just the way I like it when its just you and I," He whispered, kissing my neck softly. "Lets go to the lounge room."

"Okay," I smiled, heading to the lounge room. I shivered lightly as he kept kissing my neck softly, sucking and nipping every now and then. "Oh-Oh my god, Zac!" I smiled when I saw a little indoor picnic set up near the fireplace they had.

There was candles covering the living room; on tables and on top of the fireplace. Some were even on the window sill. I'd say it was dangerous but the curtains were all pulled back. Around the checkered picnic blanket there was red rose petals on the floor and the fire was lit.

"Do you like it?" He smiled, unwrapping his arms from my waist. He took my left hand and laced our fingers, leading me over to the blanket.

"No," I smiled and shook my head, slipping my shoes off. I giggled as he frowned, resting my hands on both of his cheeks, kissing his lips quickly "I love it!"

"Oh," He breathed. "Thank god!" He laughed, kneeling down on the blanket, gently pulling me down with him.

I giggled, kissing his cheek. Sitting on my bum, pulling my legs underneath me. "This looks," I started "Amazing!"

"I made all your favourites," He smiled. "Some garlic prawns, a Chinese barbeque chicken stir-fry and a chocolate mud cake with chocolate covered strawberries." He smiled, as he unpacked it all.

"You're going to make me fat." I giggled. "But, oh my god! It sounds fucking amazing!"

"You could never get fat, baby." He laughed, serving us a plate each of the prawns and stir-fry. It was cute, they were on little love heart shaped plates with love heart shaped napkins. Even the forks had love hearts on the ends of them!

"Thank you," I giggled, taking the plate after he handed it to me. "For the compliment and the dinner."

"You're very welcome, gorgeous," He smiled, kissing my cheek softly. "You deserve it all."

"This is the best Valentines ever!" I smiled, starting to eat.

_(0))- - -ValentineLove- - -((0)_

I smiled, walking up to Zac's room. I had to use his bathroom! He was cleaning up while I was using the toilet, then he was coming up so we could watch the perfect Valentines day movie. _Valentines Day._ Nothing better than a little Taylor Lautner. Even better? I could pay him out about it next time I saw him!

I had some plans other than the movie though, hopefully something that would excite him more! I went to the toilet quickly, unzipping my dress and leaving it on the bathroom floor. I looked at myself in the mirror, I have to say, even after all our making out during dinner my make up wasn't really messed up. My hair was a little though. Hence why I took the clip out, letting it fall over both of shoulders, framing my face. I pulled a pout quickly; my signature pose. I headed into the bedroom afterwards, crawling into the middle of his bed. I fixed the pillows so they were bunched together, against the headboard. I smiled, laying back against them, making sure my lace purple bra and matching underwear were okay.

I felt my nerves build up when I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, Zac's light whistling coming with them. This was it; the night I gave my virginity away. We hadn't even said I love you yet! Would I be going too quickly? What if he didn't want to have sex with me? Oh, god, Vanessa. What have you done? It was too late to run into the bathroom now, he'd see me anyway!

"I brought the strawberries and some cha-" He started, before he spotted me. His girlfriend, nearly fully naked, laying on his bed. I'd be shocked too if I wasn't expecting it. It looked like he was about to drop everything in his hands in shock. He blinked a couple of times, probably making sure he was seeing things properly. "Whoa." He mumbled.

"Come here, sexy," I smiled, patting the spot beside me. "Don't be afraid." I giggled. I smiled, biting my lip as he walked over to me. I rested my hand on his knee after he sat beside me, staring me up and down.

"Wha- Wha- Wha-" He stuttered, reaching his hands out. He didn't touch me, it was like he thought it was all a dream.

I laughed, grabbing his hand, resting it on my thigh. "I wont bite," I smiled, moving closer to him. "Unless you want me to." I whispered seductively, nipping his earlobe gently.

He bit his lip, looking over at me. He sat there silently, making me more and more nervous as the seconds passed. I should've known! He didn't want to sleep with me. I frowned, getting up and heading to the bathroom, holding back tears.

"Baby, stop," He sighed. "I-I'm sorry. I just-"

"You just, what?" I frowned, crossing my arms as I turned around to face him. "You just don't wanna have sex with me? I shouldn't have been so stupid!" I cried.

He sighed, getting up and walking over to me, wiping my cheeks. He kissed me softly, resting his hands on my waist. "Come with me," He nodded, grabbing my hand and lacing our fingers. He led me over to the bed, sitting down before he pulled me gently onto his lap. "Ness, I just wasn't expecting to see you, my amazingly gorgeous girlfriend, sitting on my bed in my favourite underwear and bra set whatever," He smiled, wrapping his arms around my waist. "I was shocked by your beauty."

"That just sounds incredibly cheesy," I mumbled, crossing my arms over my chest.

"But, its true," He sighed. "That and I wasn't sure if I was dreaming or not. I didn't want to take advantage of a dream you." He shrugged, playing with the lace on my underwear.

I tried to hide my smile. That was sweet! He didn't even want to make my dream self uncomfortable.. In his own dreams! I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him quickly. "Well, you won me over with your one sentence," I smiled. "Again." I giggled.

He laughed, kissing me quickly, licking his lips. "Mmm, strawberry."

"Next time don't freak me out like that," I smiled. "I didn't think you wanted to do anything with me."

"Baby, of course I want to do stuff with you," He smiled. "I just want to make sure you want to."

I smiled "I love you, of course I want to."

"You- You," He managed "What?"

"I said of course I want to." I smiled, kissing him quickly. Then, I realised what I'd said. Wow, that came out a lot easier than I thought it would! It just literally flowed out of my mouth. "I-I love you."

He smiled widely, his blue eyes sparkling. "I love you, too, Ness." He laughed. "I didn't expect to say that so soon."

I smiled "Me either, honestly. But, I guess," I smiled. "These past few months have shown me that you mean the world to me and I wouldn't want to be with anyone else."

He smiled, kissing me quickly. I watched him reach into his bedside table. "To show you my love, I got you this. I was planning on saying I love you tonight, but you beat me to it." He chuckled, pulling out a long velvet covered case.

"What's this?" I smiled, opening it. I gasped lightly seeing a beautiful silver charm bracelet. It had two little hearts where the bracelet came together, a pink and a silver one. And there was already three charms on it. A 'Z' and a 'V'. And in the middle of them there was a 'forever' charm. I smiled, wiping away the tears that had fallen "Its- Its beautiful." I smiled "Let me put it in my purse so I don't break it during our activities." I giggled, standing up and heading over to my purse.

I heard him laugh, making me smile. I smiled, staring at the bracelet for a minute. When I turned around he was situated where I was before, in only his boxers. I smiled, biting my lip as I walked over to him. I straddled his waist, running my hands up and down his muscular chest.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" He smiled, resting his hands on my thighs.

I smiled and nodded, reaching over and grabbing a strawberry. "More than sure," I smiled, biting my lip as I broke some chocolate off the strawberry. I dropped it on his chest before taking a slow bite of the strawberry. I smiled feeling a slight poke between my legs, I moaned lightly at the contact. It'd turn him on more! I sat the strawberry in the bowl before I leant down, kissing his neck, sucking lightly before I kissed down his chest. I smiled, stopping as I came across a piece of chocolate, putting my mouth around it. I sucked a little before I ate it, licking his skin.

Once I finished eating all the chocolate he flipped us over, making me giggle. My hair splayed out against the pillows and the dim light would've made my tan skin glow a little. I knew that! I smiled, biting my lip, pulling his boxers down slowly as he worked on my bra and underwear, sucking on the skin of my neck. I moaned lightly, dropping the plaid piece of material that formed Zac's boxers aside.

Once all of our clothing was off he looked down at me, his lips slightly puffy from attacking my neck. "Are you sure about this?" He whispered.

I smiled and nodded, wrapping my arms around his middle. "Completely sure," I whispered back. "I wouldn't want to do this with any one other than you."

"I love you, Vanessa Hudgens, more than words could ever explain," He smiled. "Every day I get to be with you, you make my life worth living. You are my breath, my heart and without you I wouldn't survive."

I smiled, leaning up and kissing him. "You're so amazing," I mumbled against his lips. "Make love to me."

He smiled, kissing me passionately. At that moment in time it felt like there was no one else on the planet. Maybe it was because the house was empty and the street was quiet or maybe because there was so much heat and passion in that kiss that it was like no one else mattered.

"Ready?" He mumbled against my lips. I nodded, not pulling away from the kiss. I was kind of nervous but I was ready! I winced slightly when he ever-so-gently pushed into me. I didn't want to look down, I was afraid I'd chicken out! I pulled away from the kiss to breathe, biting my lips as I squeezed my eyes shut. "Baby, I can stop." He whispered, kissing all over my face.

I shook my head, the pain subsiding already. It was my walls were getting use to the.. Invasion? "Keep going," I smiled through my pain, nodding. "Its not hurting as much."

He nodded reluctantly, pushing in a little further. The further he pushed in the more it didn't hurt, my walls were already stretched so it didn't hurt as much. I smiled, letting out a breath. "Its okay," I nodded. "It doesn't really hurt right now." I smiled

"The worst part is just around the corner," He nodded. "Ready?"

I nodded, gripping his upper arms. "Take it," I smiled. "I want you to have it." I whispered. He nodded, pushing the rest of the way in. Fuck! I let out a cry, gripping his arms a little more, my knuckles turning white from my grip. I heard Zac sigh a little, kissing all over my face. I smiled weakly, letting out a breath. "Its okay now, the worst is over." I smiled.

He nodded, pulling out slowly. I squirmed a little at the feeling, but got use to it as he pushed back in. The first couple of thrusts were slow, and if the pain wasn't there, would be amazing. I smiled as the pain subsided, moaning lightly every time he pushed in fully. It was like he was hitting the perfect spot.

"That feels so good," I whispered, biting my bottom lip. He leant down, sucking on my neck softly, gently thrusting in and out of my tight walls. I smiled, burying my hands in his hair, gripping his brown locks gently as more moans escaped both of our lips.

I smiled, looking into his eyes as he moved above me. I moved my hips with his, moaning every time he pushed back in. "I love you," I whispered, smiling up at him.

"I love you too, baby." He smiled, leaning down and kissing me gently.

I smiled, kissing him back. After a minute I pulled away, smiling as I bit my lip. "Wanna see a trick I learnt?"

"Sure," He laughed lightly, still thrusting.

I smiled, running my hands down my chest, gently massaging my boobs as I moaned. "Oh, Zac," I moaned, smiling as his thrusts quickened ever-so-slightly. I moved them further down my stomach, I gently rubbed my clit, smiling as his eyes traveled down to where we connected.

"Fuck, that's hot." He mumbled.

I moaned, rubbing my clit faster. He seemed to be enjoying it! I moaned, arching my back off the bed. "Oh, god, this is amazing!" I managed.

"You're amazing," He smiled. "Cum for me, baby." He whispered, biting my bottom lip gently. He quickened his thrusts a little.

I felt everything get tighter, my stomach muscles felt tight. But it all felt like it was building to something amazing. I gripped the sheets, moaning loudly "I-I'm cu-" I managed between my moans. I moaned loudly as an amazing feeling washed over my entire body. I shook lightly as the orgasm took over, managing to grip the sheets between my fingers.

I felt Zac cum, hearing him moan as he came inside me. It was okay, I had a morning after pill! We couldn't have innocent little Vanessa Hudgens pregnant now. First racy photos, what would people say about a pregnancy? I'd go on the pill tomorrow. I wasn't even sure tonight was going to happen! But I was glad it did! I smiled up at him as he caught his breath.

"How was that?" He smiled, kissing me quickly as he laid beside me.

"Amazing," I smiled, rolling on my side. "My legs are going to hurt tomorrow." I giggled, resting my head on his chest as he pulled me close. "But, it was defiantly worth it."

"I'm glad to hear that, baby," He chuckled, kissing the top of my head gently. He reached down, pulling the warm blanket over us. I smiled and closed my eyes, lightly tracing patterns on his defined chest. "Tired baby?" He whispered.

I nodded, yawning a little. "Sex wears you out."

He laughed, pulling me closer again, making sure the blanket was up high enough. "Get some rest, my gorgeous Valentine."

I smiled, closing my eyes. The perfect end to a perfect Valentine!

_**Done! What did you guys think of my one shot? I thought it was a little cute ;D.. The next one I post will most likely be sexier and more rough.. I just thought this was a good idea for a Valentine one shot! If anyone has an idea the next chapter will be dedicated to you! ;D**_

_**Did you guys like the page splits? They were suppose to be roses, but whether they look like it to you guys is different lol.. If you want, just replace the '0' with an .. It'll look better :D And more like a rose lol.. But FF wouldnt let me do that :(.. Anyway! **_

_**Tell me what you all have planned for Valentines Day.. Or what you guys got up to on the day of love ;D**_

_**Review? **_

_**MrsSt . CloudxToxBe **_


	9. Zanessa Forever

_**AHHHHHH! A sex one shot lol.. Its been sooooo long since I updated these! I've missed them, but if you guys read My Savior you'll know that I actually havent updated for a while for some reasons :P **_

_**Anyway, not much to say here. Umm.. I would've updated the other day. But, I actually became quite depressed. Someone said a few hurtful things to me (They know who they are) and I actually ended up self harming cause of it. The only reason I'm telling you guys this is because.. I had no one to talk to and I thought.. As many people as possible should know that if you're upset or you know a friend who is? Talk to them, let them know you're there for them or find someone to talk to. I know it makes things easier and I love talking to anyone! For sad or happy reasons! Plus, its not something I do often so I'm not attention seeking or anything, I just hate the thought of people being sad like me. **_

_**This is about all the Zanessa break up stuff and is dedicated to Chri5tin3 who asked for an update! And thank you to everyone else who reviewed the last chapter :D **_

**Zanessa Forever**

"_You think this is the right thing to do? I mean.. What if everyone hates us now?" _

"_But, this is our decision. No one else's. I hate it and wish we didn't have to.. But, its best for us."_

"_Okay, we're gunna do this. 'Zanessa' is over." _

_~ZV&ZV&ZV&ZV&ZV~_

_**Zac's POV**_

"Dude, I need to hang out. Some drinks at yours?" I asked into the receiver of my black, I-phone 4. One of the many perks of being Zac Efron. I could afford nice things, not that other people couldn't.

"Yeah, sure, man. When?"

"Tonight, I've gotta tell you and Alix something. I'll pick him up and come over." I nodded.

"Sure, dude. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Well, I should be." I nodded "I'll explain when I get there, dude. See ya soon." I nodded, before I hung up.

I headed into my cupboard, pulling on my black hoodie, that hid my face perfectly from the paps. They caught me still, but with my aviators and hoodie on it took them a little longer to spot me. Plus, with my new facial hair, that made it a lot more complicated. On top of that, I've been told the girls like me with hoodies on, and what better way than to hide, but attract fans at the same time? Its win, win.

I headed out the front to my black Audi, I like the colour black; get over it. I slid into the drivers seat, smelling the nice, new car smell. I'd recently got it cleaned, I always loved the smell of my car after a nice clean. I listened as the engine started up, a nice soft purr. Like any other male, I loved loud cars, but when you're trying to hide from people, quieter is better. I backed out the driveway slowly, patiently waiting for the grey gate to open, allowing me access to my street. I could see cars parked left and write, like I wouldn't notice when people were sitting in their cars, all bunched in groups. I swear paps think we're all stupid. May be celebrities who were dosed up or drunk, but not me. I sped down the street, not too fast, wouldn't wanna get pulled up by a Cop.. Again. Turning my blinker on as I turned down the street.

I sang along to the radio, _Yeah 3x_, playing loudly. I'd met Chris Brown a few times, I always thought of how lucky I was. Hearing songs or seeing movies and being able to say 'I know that person.. Personally' really shows me how lucky I am. Which is why I love giving.

I passed other cars on the road, looking out at the kids playing jump rope or basketball out the front of their houses, laughter filling the air. It was, as usual, a really nice day. The sun was shining, birds chirping, no clouds to be seen for miles. I pulled into Alix's street, outside his big, white house. It was kind of plain compared to the others, but there was an awesome pool out the back that we hung out in. I laughed when I saw him run out in boxers, yeah, nothing else.

"Dude, put some clothes on! We're going over to Ryan's." I called out my window, laughing as he ran back inside. What an idiot! But, he was an awesome idiot.

_~ZV&ZV&ZV&ZV&ZV~_

_**Vanessa's POV**_

I sighed, dialing Ashley's number, groaning when it went to message bank. "You've reached Ashley.. I cant make it to the phone right now." I muttered in a whiny voice, chucking my phone onto my bed before I fell onto it. I was doing the right thing, wasn't I? Arghh! So confused.

I pulled my pillow over my head, letting out a scream "FUCK!" jumping when my phone started ringing. I gave a confused look, picking my phone up, smiling when _Britty_ showed up on the screen. I knew Zac would've spoken to Ryan by now and as much as Brittany and Ryan tried to not show it, they still cared about each other.

"Brit," I sniffled after I answered the phone.

"We need a serious catch up! Right now!" She nearly yelled in my ear. "Oh my god, I'm coming over."

"Not now," I frowned. "I don't feel like seeing anyone, but I don't mind talking on the phone."

"Are you sure?" She sighed. "I can bring over heaps of junk food and girly movies and we can have a good cry together. I know how you feel."

"That does sound nice," I nodded. "C-Can you bring sour patch kids? Th-They were Zac's favourites!" I got out

"Honey, do you think that's a good idea?"

"I think it's a great idea!" I sobbed. Free lollies! "H-Hurry." I nodded.

"Okay, okay.. I'll be right over. Sit tight." She sighed, hanging up.

I chucked my phone, reaching over and grabbing the remote for my plasma TV that was attached to my wall.. Zac's idea. But, I had to agree that it was a good idea! I must've fallen asleep watching _Gossip Girl_ because before I knew it Brittany was beside me, watching the TV as she shoved skittles into her mouth.

"Just let yourself in," I muttered, sitting up slowly.

"I will," She smiled, sitting the skittles down, hugging me tightly. I smiled, hugging her back. "I'm sorry. I _never_ saw this coming. You and Zac? I thought you'd be forever!"

"Yeah, me too." I muttered.

"Have you cried? It feels good to cry." She nodded, her blonde hair falling in front of her face. I loved the colour of her hair! And it was natural!

"I have," I nodded. "All night." I smiled weakly.

"Ryan said Zac's handling it pretty well," She sighed. I guess she thought he wanted this.. Us to be.. Over. "Asshole."

"Hey," I sighed. "He was and always will be a big part of my life," I nodded. "Please don't call him an asshole."

"Sorry," She sighed. "I just.. Didn't think you guys would _ever_ go through this."

"Me either." I frowned.

"You need something.. Or some_one_ to take your mind off this," She smiled. "I know just the guy!"

"No," I sighed. "Not yet. Lets just.. Eat some ice cream, watch some movies and I'll think about guys later."

"Just a friend!" She nodded.

"Brit," I warned. "Later." I nodded.

"Okay, okay." She sighed. "Ice cream and movies it is!" She laughed. I was glad I had her as my best friend, it was times like these I needed her the most!

I let a small smile grace my lips, flopping back against my soft pillows, I felt like staying here for ever! Zanessa.. Over. Sad Vanessa!

**3 months later**

"VANESSA!"

"VANESSA! OVER HERE!"

I laughed, waving a little as I stepped out of my limo, making sure I didn't step on the train of my gorgeous strapless purple graphic printed dress with my gorgeous blue suede peep toe heels. There were so many people here! Supporting.. _Me_. Not.. Zanessa. _V_anessa. Don't get me wrong, I missed Zac, but.. Gosh! This was.. Amazing! This is why I done acting. I stepped a little further onto the red carpet, smiling when I saw Alex and Neil a little down the carpet.

Ever since the break up a few months ago I'd accomplished a lot. I'd hung out with my friends more, got a hair cut, hung out with my gorgeous little sister more! Which she loved.. She loved me being with Zac, but she loved hanging out with me more! I kept the smile plastered on my face as I walked down the red carpet, flashes burning my eyes. By now, they were use to it though. I laughed, posing for the cameras, by now my manager was beside me, choosing who I'd talk to first.

"Over here, Vanessa." She nodded, leading me over to a reporter from _E!_

"Vanessa! How are you?" I barely heard over the screams.

"I'm good!" I smiled, leaning a little closer, signing some autographs as I spoke, handing the small gifts I received off my fans. "Thank you."

"How are you and Zac? Sad that Zanessa is over?"

I laughed nervously. I never knew what to say here.. I mean, it wasn't really their business. "We're great friends." I smiled, before my manager was in my ear, telling me we had to move on. "Sorry, I have to go." I smiled, signing a few more things, taking a couple of photos before we moved on.

I couldn't help but think of how Zac and I use to do this together, I did miss him. I just.. I knew this was best! I kept the smile on my face as I got to Neil and Alex, hugging them both. "Great turn out," I laughed.

'They're all here to see you!" Neil laughed.

"Noooo," I laughed. "They're here to see all of us!" I smiled.

"Nessa!"

I looked behind me when I heard my best friends voice, laughing as she ran over to me in her sky blue strapless dress. It looked gorgeous on her! With her hair tied back, gorgeous! I laughed, hugging her tightly when she got to me. "Brit!" I laughed.

She laughed, hugging me back. "I'm so, so proud of you, babe! Look at this!" She laughed. "This is for you!"

I laughed "And Neil! And Alex! And Mary Kate!"

"And youuuuu!" She laughed, pulling away "Lets get photos!"

"Okay!" I laughed. "We'll be back you two" I smiled towards Alex and Neil, before Brit and I walked over to where most of the cameras were, posing for them. "They'll be loving this." I laughed.

"Live it up, single lady!" She smiled. "Speaking of.."

"Nope," I shook my head, keeping the smile on my face. No one else was near us. "I haven't spoken to him.. We were texting the other day." I nodded.

"Zac?"

"Yeah?" I laughed. "Who else would I be talking about?" I smiled. "I do miss him, Brit. I'm not a complete bitch." I laughed.

"I never said that!" She frowned. "I just meant.. I thought you and.. You know.. Were getting along." She nodded.

"Brittany Snow," I warned. "Give up on that," I sighed. "We're friends. Nothing else." I nodded, before I heard my manager calling me inside. "Please?" I smiled, kissing her cheek.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." She nodded. "Come on!" She laughed, taking my hand, pulling me inside. I laughed, following her inside, movie time!

**With Zac**

"Dude!"

I looked over, smiling as I saw Ryan walking over to me. "Dude! What?" I laughed, as he flopped down onto the couch beside me.

"This party is awesome!" He laughed, turning the TV on.

"Its awesome, so you come and sit beside me, watching the television." I chuckled. "Really awesome."

"Dude, they're televising the premiere tonight.. The premiere _you_ should be at." He nodded.

"Dude," I sighed. "Give it a break," I nodded. "Its not gunna happen." I shrugged. "I've gotta go film soon and then she's got promo stuff to do so, we really have no time to talk anyway."

"Dude!" He groaned. "I'm getting you drunk." He laughed, turning the TV off. I caught a glimpse of Vanessa in her dress just before he turned it off.. She looked.. Breath taking! Her dress looked amazing! I smiled as Ryan got up, heading over to the cooler.

There was only him, Alix and I, along with a few random girls and guys. "Thanks," I smiled, taking the beer from him, opening the can. I swallowed the cool, bubbly liquid in a big gulp, smiling as I felt the can empty. It'd been a while since I'd had a drink.. So, a few beers later? And I was wasted. On top of that, I was drinking on an empty stomach, and having shots as well!

After about my tenth can, I stumbled up off the lounge, Ryan following me over to the darts board. "Lets play!" I laughed, pulling the darts out of the board, stepping a few steps away. "Whoa," I muttered, trying to aim as my balance swung. The board and everything moving along with it. "Here we go!" I mumbled, throwing the dart "Shit!" I laughed, watching as it fell off the board, stabbing into the carpet.

"Careful," Ryan laughed. He hadn't had as much as me! "We don't want you stabbing someone now." He laughed.

"I wont!" I laughed, throwing my hands around. One of the darts accidentally flew out of my hand "I swear I didn't mean to!" I laughed before I heard a yell, looking around I saw my dart in a blonde girls hand.

"Was that you?" She growled. "You just stabbed my arm!"

"I-I'm sorry!" I hiccupped, walking over to her, picking a beer up on the way, opening it "Can I make it up to you?" I laughed, slinging my arm around her shoulders, taking a sip of my drink. "I'm.. I'm Z- Ha! What's my name? Zaaa.. I forget!"

"Its fine," She smiled. "I know who you are. And there's one thing you can do for me," She smiled, leaning closer to my ear. "Make me scream like you made your ex-girlfriend scream." She whispered.

I smiled, looking around when I felt a flash. Some people were taking photos! "Well, I don't think I can do that!" I laughed. "Cause I don't have an ex-girlfriend." Before she could answer I felt someone pulling me away from her. "Where am I going?"

"With us," Alix nodded. "You need some sleep man, what's it been now? Three days."

"But, I'm having fun!" I laughed. "I don't need sleep!"

"Dude," Ryan sighed. "You're missing Vanessa, that's easy to see. You just told that girl that you don't have an ex girlfriend.. You're in denial and need some sleep." He nodded, before I felt my head hit something soft and fluffy; a pillow. I knew I'd be fine sleeping here, luckily cause I fell asleep straight away, we were at Alix's plain house. So it was all good!

'_We're soarin', flyin' there's not a star in Heaven that we can't reach!' I smiled as I sung, my co-star and on screen flame, the gorgeous Filipino crossed Caucasian, Chinese, Spanish, American-Indian & Irish Vanessa Hudgens, singing right beside me. We were currently rehearsing for our duet in our new movie 'High School Musical' it was gunna be BIG. It was Disney, why would it be? _

"_Great work Zac, Vanessa." Kenny Ortega, our director smiled, clapping along with the other people in the room. Chucky and Bonnie our choreographers, along with our other cast mates. _

"_Thank you," I chuckled, bowing. Pointing to Vanessa afterwards, laughing as she bowed. She was so gorgeous. I smiled, taking her hand. "Come with me?" I asked. _

_She smiled and nodded, letting me lead her out of the dance studio, we had finished practicing our part! I lead her into an empty studio, over to the middle of the room. "What's up?" She giggled. It was like music to my ears. _

_I smiled, taking both of her hands, lacing our fingers. "Well," I laughed nervously. "I wanted to ask you something." I smiled. _

"_Go on, Mr. Efron." She smiled. Always a happy girl! _

_I smiled "Well, the past month or so has been.. Amazing!" I smiled and nodded, squeezing her hands lightly. "Working with you, hanging out… Seeing you," I smiled. "A-And I wanted to know.. I-If you.. You'll go out with me?" I smiled. _

"_Of course!" She laughed. "I've been waiting for you to ask." She smiled, leaning up and kissing my cheek softly. I watched as her cheeks turned into a light, rosy colour before she walked over to the room. "Call me." She giggled, rushing out. I laughed, following after her.. I done it! _

I groaned, as I felt the sunlight hit my eyes the next morning, opening my eyes slowly. I wanted to see the rest of that dream.. A dream of a better time. "Oh, God." I muttered, rolling onto my stomach. I raised an eyebrow feeling something crumple underneath me. I leant up slowly, pulling a piece of paper out from underneath me, blinking a couple of times to focus on the scribbled writing.

'_Dude, come join us outside! We've got the perfect hangover food for you.' _

I smiled and shook my head, letting it fall back onto the soft pillow. I was just about to fall back asleep when I felt someone jumping on the bed. "Fuck off," I mumbled into the pillow. "I need sleep, not food."

"You need to talk, man," I heard Ryan's voice. "It was a bad idea getting drunk, I know you're still in love with Vanessa."

"So?" I mumbled. "We're guys, we don't talk about feelings. We drink, hang out with girls and skateboard."

"You hang out with _a girl_. Your girlfriend, the love of your life," He sighed. "Not random blondes that you hit with darts." He chuckled. "Nice shot, by the way."

"Thanks," I chuckled, sitting up slowly. "Fuck, my head hurts. Vanessa and I have gone.. Our separate ways. We're still friends, but other than that. Nothing. I support her and she supports me." I nodded. "Okay, I want that breakfast now."

He sighed, patting my back. "Brittany says she's a mess. On the inside anyway." He nodded, standing up off the bed, me following him out of the room. "When did you take your shirt off?" He laughed.

"I have no idea," I muttered, running my hand through my hair. "I had the weirdest dream last night. It was way back when I first.. Met.."

"First met..?" He laughed.

"Oh, nothing.. Its fine." I nodded, following him out onto the back balcony.

"Here's the man of the hour." Alix laughed. "Dude, apparently you found your way back out last night after we put you in bed, showing off your 'guns'." He chuckled.

"Oh my god," I muttered, picking up my sunnies that were luckily on the table, putting them straight on before I sat down. "Thanks you two, that's great. I can see the headlines now. 'Zac and random blonde.. Something, something." I muttered, sliding down in the seat.

"Something, something?" Ryan laughed, eating a piece of bacon.

"Shut up, my brain hurts." I laughed, closing my eyes. I needed to sort my shit out.

**1 month later**

_**Vanessa's POV**_

I smiled, holding onto Josh's waist tightly, the wind blowing my hair everywhere. Luckily my helmet was making it minimal in my hair whipping my face. It was a nice day, nice enough to be riding the streets back home on a motorcycle. I knew we were being followed by paparazzi. They'd been non-stop following me for years, and ever since Zac and I broke up it just got worse. Like they thought I'd go off the rails or something. Taking pictures of Stella and I at the gym, Brit and I shopping. It was getting annoying.

I smiled as we pulled up outside my house. I pulled the helmet off my head, swinging my leg over the bike. "Thanks," I laughed. "That was awesome!" I smiled. "Argh, I can feel flashes on us." I laughed.

"Ignore them," He laughed, getting off. "Feel special, you're my first friend to ride my new bike." He smiled, hanging his helmet on the handle bar, taking mine off me and putting it under the seat.

I smiled "I do," I laughed. "Would you like to come inside for a drink?" I smiled.

"I'd love one," He smiled. I smiled, leading him up inside. _Ignore the flashes, Vanessa!_ "Coke? Cordial?" I laughed.

"Water?" He smiled.

"Boring," I joked, grabbing a bottle of water from my fridge, handing it to him. "There, Mr. Boring." I laughed, going and grabbing a glass out to pour myself a drink.

"Says you, Miss Healthy." He chuckled. "'Oh, you have to eat healthy to feel good.'" He smiled.

"Shut up," I laughed. "You do, I'm just treating myself." I smiled

"Yeah, yeah." He laughed. "Have you packed for Europe?" He smiled.

"I have! All packed and ready to leave tonight!" I giggled, before I felt my phone vibrating. "Excuse me," I smiled, pulling it from my pocket. I frowned a little at the text. It was from Ryan.. Weird, he never texts me.

_You need to talk to Zac, he really misses you. R x_

"Ahh, do you mind if I make a phonecall?" I asked Josh, smiling weakly as he shook his head, his mouth full of water. "Thanks, I'll be right back." I nodded, stepping into the lounge room. I sighed, dialing the number I still had memorized off by heart.

"Hello?" When I heard his voice it was like I could breathe again. I knew I was missing everything we had as the days went on. We were together for so long!

"Hey, mister," I smiled, sitting on the lounge, crossing my legs as I played with the material of my sisters Lakers shirt. "I just got an interesting message."

"Oh, yeah?" He muttered.

I nodded. "Yeah," I sighed. "You know, I miss you so, so much," I frowned. "More than you think."

"You look happy."

"I know, but, so do you." I nodded. "You've been having fun hanging out with Ryan and Alix. The Ninja's." I smiled, yeah I'd heard about that.

"You called us Ninja's."

I knew he'd be smiling. He was always proud of his work. "Are you kidding?" I smiled. "That's all I call you!" I giggled. "I saw those pictures of you boys at the beach, swinging off swings, skateboarding on the side of the car.. In total Ninja style." I smiled.

"Thanks, Ness," He breathed. "I-I don't know how much longer I can do this."

"Hey," I frowned. "You can do this. If I can, you can." I nodded. "Don't think I don't miss you though."

"I-I know you miss me," He spoke, his voice shaking. He sounded really sad! I knew he felt strongly about what we were doing.. And neither of us liked it, but we had to do it. For us. No one else, but us. "This is just.. So, so hard. I've finished all my work and I love hanging out with the guys, I just.. I miss you and when I'm not working or out. I think about you and us. I dream about what we had." I could actually _hear_ the sadness in his voice. By the end of it, he was nearly crying. I was nearly crying! I _was_ crying.

"I-I'm so sorry, Zac." I got out. "I-Is this why you've been drinking so much? To forget."

I frowned, worrying when he didn't answer for a minute. "Mainly," He sniffled. "I just.. One night.. A while after we broke up, I was at a party. I saw you on the television and I started drinking and it just.. It felt so good," He sighed. "I know.. I'm a disappointment. But, it helps."

"Babe, you're not a disappointment." I frowned, wiping my eyes. My mascara was everywhere! "We have to catch up, okay? Talk this out in person," I nodded. "When I get back from promoting." I sighed. I wish I could do it sooner. "You're gunna watch Suckerpunch for me, aren't you?" I smiled.

"I wouldn't miss it."

"You better be smiling, mister. Or I'll hurt you." I laughed lightly.

"I am," He chuckled. "Thank you.. For calling and talking to me. I needed it."

"Me too," I smiled. "More than I realised." I nodded. " I should let you go, so you can go and hang out with you're Ninja's." I smiled.

"I'd rather talk to you,"

As gorgeous as always! "I'd rather talk to you, too," I smiled. "But, you should socialize, forget about me until I come back and we can hang out again. And I have to pack some more for Europe." I sighed.

"Okay," He sighed. "I-I guess I'll talk to you soon, bye."

"B-Bye." I frowned, before I hung up. I dropped my phone beside me, letting out a sob. It hurt so much hearing him so upset, hearing him cry? Broke my heart in half and made it smash into a thousand pieces. We dated for five years and then all of a sudden.. We don't date. We decide to go our separate ways and not hang out or see each other. It hurt so much. I completely forgot I wasn't the only one in the house until I felt a pair of arms wrap around my sobbing frame. I broke down in Josh's arms. He was a close friend, we hung out a lot nowadays.

"Hey, its okay," He soothed, rubbing my back. "He not doing too good?"

"No," I sobbed. "He-He's drinking and partying. Th-That's not like him!" I got out.

He pulled away, wiping my hair from my face, gently wiping my mascara stained cheeks. "You cant get upset over this, you know you two will talk everything out and it'll all be good again!"

"But, I'm leaving for Europe. Tonight! What if something happens between then?" I got out, my breathing shortening. But, my sobs were dying down.

"Don't even think like that, Ness." He sighed, kissing my forehead. I'd officially broken. Luckily I had someone. "Go and have fun in Europe and when you get back? He'll be here. Waiting for you."

I nodded. "Can I tell you something?" I sniffled, wiping my eyes with the back of my hand.

"You can tell me anything," He smiled, pushing my hair from my face. "I'm listening."

I smiled, pulling the shoulder of my shirt down, revealing my new-ish tattoo. A butterfly. "Wanna know what this means?" I smiled when he nodded. "Well, the American meaning over Vanessa is butterfly and when Zac and I first got together I told him that, ever since then he's called me his butterfly." I smiled. "And when we broke up, he said he was setting his butterfly free. I just- It reminds me of him." I smiled.

"Look at you," He smiled. "You pair are so into each other." He laughed.

**In Europe**

I sighed, tiredly unlocking the door to my hotel room. Thank god I had one by myself, my Mum was no where near as tired as I was and I knew if we shared a room she'd chew my ear off. Don't get me wrong, I loved the woman, but after a night long crying fest after Zac and I's phone call and then a long flight, add a premiere on top of that? I was tired as! All I wanted to do was change into my pyjamas and climb into bed, maybe have another cry fest as I looked through old pictures of Zac and I.

When I opened the door? I saw something I didn't expect. The lights were dimmed, I left them completely off, and there was a bottle of champagne, sitting on ice, on the little table behind the couch. I smiled, walking over to the champagne. _Must've been room service? What about the lights?_ I noticed a note, smiling as I picked it up.

_I couldn't wait. x_

I looked at the note confused, my brain wasn't functioning properly. I sat the note down, heading to the room, my eyes half closed. "Could you wait?"

I jumped when I heard a quiet voice behind me. "Zac?" I asked, spinning around quickly. I smiled when I saw him standing on the other side of the room. "Oh my god," I whispered. "Y-You're really here?"

He nodded, a massive smile on his face as he walked over to me. "I'm really here, baby. I couldn't stay away any longer," He frowned, taking my hands and lacing our fingers. "Can we please.. I wanna be with you. I realise that.. I know what we were doing was best for us, but.. Being together? Is what matters to me most and I think its what we both need over _not_ being together."

"I agree," I smiled. "Kiss me." I whispered. I closed my eyes when his soft lips found mine. We didn't need words, we knew our love for each other was strong and our break was long over. Who would've thought that us being apart would just bring us closer together and make us realise that we need each other more than anything? Well.. Us, now.

I smiled, winding my arms around his neck, his finding their way around my waist. "I've missed you so much," He mumbled against my lips. "So much its crazy."

I smiled "I've missed you so much that.. I don't want you," I shook my head, kissing him when he frowned. "I _need _you." I smiled.

"I need you too, Ness," He smiled, picking me up bridal style, heading for the bedroom. "My butterfly."

"Good," I giggled, smiling when he laid me gently on the bed. "Before you join me," I smiled, arching my back a little, pulling the zip down on the back of my dress, sliding out of it carefully. As I pulled my shoes off, Zac pulled at his shirt and shorts. My bra and underwear, his boxers and socks soon following. "I've missed you _so_ much." I smiled

"You have no idea how much I missed you." He chuckled, sitting on the bed in front of me.

"Come here, handsome" I smiled, resting my hands on the back of his neck, kissing him as I gently pulled him down with me. I ran my hands all over his body, over his defined chest and arm muscles, winding them around his back as his hands ran over my skin, making me want him even more. His strong fingers gently flicked across my nipple, making it harden as a moan escaped my lips. I felt a hot trail being left behind as his hand traveled down my side, gently gripping my thigh. I moaned again. "I need you inside me." I whispered.

He let out a groan, his soft lips kissing down to my neck, sucking on the soft skin as I felt the tip of his hardened penis flick across my clitoris. I moaned lightly, biting my lip as I felt his thick tip enter between my dripping walls slowly, making me want more. I wound my arms around his back again, pulling him closer to me.

"Please," I begged, my voice still in a whisper. "Don't tease. Not no-ow, oh, wow." I moaned as he pushed in fully, sitting for a second so my walls could contract around his large penis. He always done this, every time we made love.

I moaned again as he started to pull out, the soft sheets beneath us slightly moving as we did. I arched my back off them as he started thrusting a little quicker. "Oh my god, I've missed you so much." He whispered, pulling away from my neck, staring into my eyes.

I smiled, staring back at the ocean blue eyes, that always wanted to make me melt. "I missed you more than anything." I smiled, whispering back. "I love you more than anything." I got out, moaning again as he started to thrust a little harder.

"I love you more than anything, too, baby." He smiled, kissing me, biting my bottom lip lightly. I smiled, kissing him back, moaning with him.

He kept his pace nice and slow for a while, the both of us enjoying the fact of being together again, in a way that we knew no one else would be with the other. The only thing that filled the air was our moans and slowly rising breaths, the heat that our two bodies, moving together created. It felt like we were the only two people in the world. No paparazzi, no fans, no friends or family. Just.. Us. Zac and Vanessa. It made it so much more passionate and love filled. I couldn't have asked for a better time.

I could hear the light sound of rain hitting the window, the lights were dimmed and you could feel the love that was being created between us. I don't know how we denied it for so long. I knew and felt the pain he'd gone through, we'd both gone through it. Now, it was time to put that behind us. We were together again.

"I'm so close," I moaned, pushing my head into shoulder, spreading my legs a little wider, moaning louder as his penis penetrated further inside me.

"Me too, baby." He moaned. "Cum for me, scream my name and let me know how much you love me." He whispered, biting my neck lightly.

"Oh, god, that's so hot." I moaned, arching my back.

"I know I'm amazing, but.. You don't have to call me God," He smirked. "Zac will do."

"Ha, ha." I smiled, before I felt my walls contracting. "O-Oh.. Oh my god," I moaned, gripping his hair tightly. "I-I'm gunna cum!" I moaned loudly before I felt everything build up and let go. And boy did I scream, screamed his name in fact as my body shook lightly from the orgasm, his seed spilling inside me not long after.

I closed my eyes, trying to get my breath back as he collapsed beside me, pulling the warm blanket above us. I smiled, resting my head against his defined chest, lightly tracing the contours. "Mmm," I smiled contently. "That was amazing." I whispered.

"Perfect," He smiled, his strong arm wrapping around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him. "Lets never take a break again. I cant live without you." He whispered, looking down at me.

I smiled, leaning up and kissing him quickly. "Never again. Zanessa forever." I smiled, tightening my arms around him, before we both fell asleep in each others arms, together at last.

_**Okay, its 1:30 in the morning and I have to be up before 8 lol for reasons you guys may or may not find out about lol.. Ahhh, I'm confusing lol anyway, what did you think? Did you like my version of the breakup and their thoughts? Make sure you let me know in a review! You guys are awesome! :D Check out My Savior.. Some other one shots if you havent! Lol :D **_

_**P.S. If you have any ideas for these? Please let me know!**_


	10. Mothers Day Madness

**Um, not much to say here. Sorry for the long update, and for updating this not My Savior. I just didn't think anyone really cared and I wanted to post this seen as its now Mothers Day here in Aus. **

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter, I'm not even happy with this one, I'm not happy with any of my writing at the moment which is why its taken so long to update. **

**But, this is dedicated to my Mummy and so I wanted to update. I hope you guys enjoy a little of it at least. Make sure you let me know what you think, and, yeah. Just.. Eh, I'm not even in the right state of mind to be writing an A/N. I just want to thank one more person, my bestie who encouraged me to write this; AJ! Its dedicated to her too. Once again, thanks everyone who reviewed (Or PM'ed me a review; thank you Pumpkinking5) and I hope you enjoy.**

**Mother's Day Madness**

I sighed, as I ran a hair through my ragged hair that I knew was all over the place thanks to tossing and turning all night. I sat up slowly out of my nice warm bed, away from my nice warm wife. I pulled Vanessa's arms gently from around my waist, replacing myself with a pillow. She looked so exhausted and being woken up at six was not something she needed right now. I stood up and stretched my slightly aching muscles, being an actor and gym junkie makes your muscles a little stiff.

I quickly shot out of the room when I heard Kaleb banging something against the wood of his crib, obviously wanting attention from Mummy or Daddy. I couldn't help but think that for the past two weeks I'd been away filming he'd been doing this every morning and Vanessa had to deal with it on her own, then look after him all day. I pushed open the door, immediately covering my eyes when the sunlight poured in through his window- No wonder he was awake.

"Hey, little man." I smiled, walking over and taking his drinking cup out of his hand, before I picked him up out of the crib and hugged him tightly. I'd missed seeing my little man! And since I'd gotten in early this morning? I hadn't even seen him yet. "How are you?" I smiled.

"Daddy!" He clapped.

"I'm surprised you still remember me," I smiled slightly, rubbing his side a little. "Do you want some breakfast?" I smiled.

He wasn't big on his vocabulary, but as Vanessa always said; he's a Daddy's boy. As soon as he heard the words food, breakfast, lunch or dinner in a sentence the answer he always gave was yes. I couldn't help but laugh when he nodded his head enthusiastically and clapped his hands, squealing a little.

"Hey, none of that girly squealing son," I chuckled, heading out of his room, making sure I closed the door behind us. "We don't wanna wake Mummy up now." I smiled.

"Big boy!"

"You are a big boy." I laughed, tickling his bare stomach. "Where'd your shirt go? I'm sure your Mummy would've made sure she rugged you up before bed time." I smiled. One thing Vanessa was worried about when we found out she was pregnant was that she wasn't gunna be good enough. But, she was, as I suspected, the most amazing mother in the whole world.

"I pull it off!" He said proudly, his blue eyes shining and his little smile wide. "I big boy!"

"You pulled it off?" I chuckled, before I held him so he was laying across both my arms, blowing a raspberry on his stomach. I couldn't help but smile as his laughter filled the air. I headed into the kitchen, blowing another raspberry. "What would Mummy say?" I chuckled.

"Naughty Ka-Kal"

"Naughty Kal is right." I laughed. I sat him on the bench top, making sure he was securely back so he didn't fall off, if Vanessa came out and found him on there she'd have a fit! I started grabbing flour and eggs out, along with some chocolate chips and a block of chocolate from my stash. "I hope you feel like pancakes, 'cause Daddy does." I laughed, starting to prepare the batter.

"Yummy!"

"What was I thinking? You'd eat the mix straight from the bowl." I laughed. "Were you a good boy while Daddy was away?" I smiled.

"I be good boy for Mummy!" He smiled brightly, swinging his little legs so his tiny ankles hit the cupboard.

"Good boy," I smiled. "Has she been a good girl?" I smiled, laughing when he nodded enthusiastically. He was a perfect mixture of Vanessa and I. It probably sounds cheesy, but its true. He has my looks, down to a T. Seriously, he even has the same freckle on his left cheek that I have, he holds himself the same way. And he was.. Well, he had big feet and, you know what they say about big feet.. Big socks! I'm kidding. But, he defiantly took after his Daddy in the downstairs area. Thankfully, though, he had Vanessa attitude and mannerisms. He always said please, or, well 'pease' and 'fankyou' when you gave him a drink or something to eat and he followed Vanessa around the house when she was cleaning. It was adorable!

"Yes," He smiled. "Kal not let her clean up high!" He smiled, his little arm stretching up above his head

By the time I had some fruit cut up, all the pancakes cooked and the table set I heard some light footsteps coming from Vanessa and mine's bedroom. "I think your Mummy's coming, little man." I smiled, sitting Kaleb in his high chair.

"YAY!" He squealed, bouncing around in the light blue material covered seat.

"Hey, what did I say about that squealing, young man?" I laughed, ruffling his hair as I walked past him. "Hey, baby." I smiled, wrapping my arms around Vanessa once I got to her. "How are you feeling?"

She smiled tiredly, resting her head against my bare chest.. What? I didn't like sleeping in a shirt! "I'm okay," She mumbled, her tiny hands, slipping under the waist band of my boxers. "I have a bit of a headache. I thought you'd be sleeping still."

"Someone decided he'd wake up while Daddy needed to get a drink," I laughed, looking over at Kaleb who had a massive smile plastered on his face as he watched us. "But, I don't mind and I'm here to look after you, baby." I smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of her soft curls. "Mmmm, you washed your hair last night.. Coconut?"

"Got it in one," She smiled, kissing my chest quickly. "I wanted to smell pretty incase you attached yourself to my hair again." She giggled, pulling away from my embrace.

"Hey!" I laughed, turning around, watching as she walked over and kissed the top of Kaleb's head. "I cant help it if I try and turn my hormonal surges into something other than trying to seduce you, and if smelling your hair satisfies those urges while you're not in then mood then that's not my fault!" I smiled.

"Morning, baby boy," She smiled, as she sat beside him. "I never said I didn't like it, Mr. Efron." She giggled, grabbing one of the plastic plates from the middle of the table, cutting up a pancake on it for Kaleb.

I smiled, too lost in watching her work her Mummy magic to answer her. I snapped out of it when I noticed both her and Kaleb watching me strangely. "What?" I smiled, going over and sitting on the other side of Kaleb.

"Just you," She laughed, serving up a plate of pancakes for myself before she got her own. "You looked handsome standing over there, lost in a daydream." She smiled.

"Why, thank you beautiful." I smiled, starting to eat. "How's our little peanut going?"

"Kicking away," She smiled, rubbing her swollen stomach. "Ready to be born."

"Only a couple more weeks baby." My smile that was permanently on my face at the moment widened as I watched her and Kaleb both watching her stomach, our ready-to-be-born baby kicking away. I was so excited!

_~Z&VZ&VZ&VZ&V~ _

"Baby, okay?" Kaleb asked, as I changed his chocolate covered shirt.

"Your little brother or sister is fine, little man," I smiled, putting the dirty shirt in the wash basket, putting a clean one on him. "But, you still have to be quiet, okay? Mummy doesn't feel well today."

"Okay, Daddy." He pouted, wrapping his tiny arms around my neck. I smiled, standing up with him, heading out towards the lounge room.

"Why don't you lay with Mummy? Make her feel better." I smiled, walking around the front of the lounge, sighing a little when I saw Vanessa asleep on the couch. I hated when she fell asleep on the lounge, it was an uncomfortable one, but it still made her back sore. "Does Mummy do this a lot?"

He just smiled and nodded.

"Okay, I have a different plan. Kaleb goes and lays down with a bottle so Daddy can go and lay with Mummy?" I smiled.

"Okay, Daddy!"

"Good, little man." I smiled, kissing the side of his head. The only reason I was going to put a movie on for him was because I knew he was tired, after a day out shopping and a doctors appointment he was buggered. He had a tough decision trying to decide what to buy Nessa for Mothers Day! And then when he saw his little brother or sister he got so excited! Once I'd gotten him a bottle I tucked him into bed and headed back out to the lounge room, sitting beside Vanessa.

I just sat quietly, watching her sleep, her hands resting protectively on her stomach. I couldn't believe we were having another baby and it'd be here in less than two weeks! He.. Or she! Was due two days after Mothers Day. I smiled as I saw a little foot or elbow push Vanessa's stomach out slightly, I brushed my hand over the little bump lightly, rubbing her stomach in soothing circles afterwards. "Hey, baby," I whispered, leaning down and kissing her stomach gently. "I hope you're being good in there. I cant have you hurting your Mummy now." I smiled.

I looked up at Vanessa, my smile falling a little when I saw how pale her face was, she'd had an exhausting day and after two weeks alone? You could tell that it was catching up to her. When we found out she was pregnant the doctor was concerned that her blood pressure might rise a little too high or her energy levels would drop too far and she'd pass out or something. We had the same worries when she was pregnant with Kaleb. I kept the smile on my face as I lightly ran my fingers down her white cheek, kissing her dry lips softly.

"Baby," I whispered, smiling when she murmured something incoherently, her head turning to the side. "Baby, come on, wake up." I sighed, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. Her eyes opened slowly, the chocolate brown shade of colour slightly disappearing from her eyes, being replaced by a light black colour, she wasn't upset or angry, I knew that. It was more of a 'I'm exhausted' loss of colour. "Come to bed with me, Kal's lying down so its you time." I smiled.

"Mmm, us time," She whispered, letting me help her up off the lounge. I smiled, pressing my lips to the side of her head, letting her lean her weight against me as we headed into our bedroom. "I've missed you, have I said that?"

I chuckled, helping her sit on our bed. "You might've let it slip once or twice today," I smiled, as I pulled her pants off and replacing them with a pair of short pyjama pants, otherwise she'd get too hot. "I missed you, too, baby." I smiled, climbing in beside her once I'd taken my shirt off.

She cuddled into my side, her tired eyes drifting closed again. "Good, cause I mean it more than the times I say it." She mumbled, moving her head onto my bare chest.

I smiled, pulling the blanket up over us, rubbing her back softly. I had to admit, being able to just lay down with her felt.. Perfect. It was the only thing I wanted right now. No worrying about paparazzi, having to memorize lines or making sure Kaleb wasn't being too loud or over bearing. "How have you been feeling, baby?" I asked quietly. "Have you been feeling light headed again?"

"I did a couple of times," She mumbled. "But, Kaleb was good and let me lay down," She nodded. "He even gave me a back rub one time." She giggled lightly.

"That's our boy," I laughed. "We're so lucky. I'm so lucky that I can trust him to be like that when I'm away." I smiled weakly.

"Only a few more days in the next two weeks and then we have family time," She smiled, her tiny hands tracing patterns on my chest. "Family time with a new little baby."

"I know, baby," I smiled, kissing the top of her head. "I cant wait." I laughed lightly.

"Me either," She smiled. I knew she was tired. "I just-I have one concern," She frowned, looking up at me and I just nodded, encouraging her to go on. "Wh-What if.. What if you're not here when I go into labour?" She sighed. "And I have to look after Kaleb and give birth at the same time."

"One," I sighed. "Brittany is on call, you know that," I nodded. "So she'd be with you in a flash if I wasn't here and she'd be looking after Kaleb whilst helping you," I smiled weakly, kissing her forehead gently, watching her eyes close gently. "And two.. I've got two days of full filming left and then a half day and they're all here in LA so there's a fift-" I started, before I noticed her frightened face. "Okay, twenty? Ten percent, yeah, ten percent chance that I'm not going to be here baby. So, please," I smiled, kissing her quickly again. "Please, don't worry. You don't need any extra stress, especially stress that isn't at all needed."

"I know," She nodded. "I already heard it off the doctor today, I don't need it from you as well."

"Baby, I'm ju-"

"Just looking out for me and the baby, I know." She sighed. "I just- I hate feeling so worn down and its making me upset." She frowned.

"I have something that may make you not so upset." I smiled, biting her bottom lip gently. "That actually may make you scream out in pleasure." I whispered.

"Don't tease me if you're just gunna end up pulling out cause the baby kicks and it freaks you out!" She pouted. "I'm emotional and my hormones are making me wet thinking of you taking your shirt off, so if you're gunna play with them again then I suggest you look forward to sleeping on the couch."

"I promise that my hormones are doing the same," I laughed. "And I would not wanna do that to either of us," I smiled. "Although, seeing you laying there like that, all sexily and stuff," I smiled, rubbing her side lightly. "Its such a turn on." I moaned lightly, kissing her softly.

I felt her smile against my lips, kissing me back. "Mmm," I heard her moan softly, pushing my boxers down quickly. She really was eager!

I smiled, pulling her shorts off eagerly, followed by her shirt and bra. If there was one thing I could hold off with it was sex while Nessa was pregnant. I hated her feeling like she wasn't pretty, but I made up for it with compliments (that I meant) and always trying to make her feel better. I never pushed unless she wanted this.

"God, it feels good to have that bra off." She mumbled against my lips, her arms wrapping around my neck.

"How about you just not wear it anymore," I chuckled, causing her to smile. "I'm sure we'd all love it."

"Of course you would, Mr. Efron." She giggled, gripping my hair lightly. "Kiss me." She whispered, pleading.

"Gladly, baby," I smiled softly, leaning down and kissing her. I smiled when she kissed back, my left hand finding her right breast, massaging it gently. "Sorry, baby." I mumbled against her lips when she pushed my hand away.

"Its okay," She moaned lightly, gripping my hair as I pushed my tip in between her wet folds. I swear they were dripping! "They're just a little sore again."

"Well, I'll leave them alone," I smiled, trailing soft kisses down to her neck as I pushed in a little further. I moaned lightly, biting down on her neck gently. "Does it feel okay, baby?"

"It'd feel better if you started moving." She moaned lightly, slightly frustrated at the lack of movement. I smiled against her neck, slowly pulling out before I pushed back in again, causing another light moan to escape from between her lips.

I moaned, moving faster, trying to make sure I didn't knock her stomach. I had to admit.. As much as I wanted this and knew we both needed a release.. I was kind of.. Well, petrified that my penis was going to be the first thing that the baby was going to see. When it kicked? It felt like it was saying 'Dad! You're poking me in the face!' or something like that. I smiled when Nessa gripped my hair, fastening my pace more.

"Talk," She moaned. "Tell me how much you love sliding your big dick in and out of vagina," She arched her back, causing me to jump a little at the contact our stomachs made. "Don't." She warned.

"So-Sorry, baby," I pulled away from her neck, making her whimper at the loss of contact. "I'm right here, enjoying every part of my big. Thick." I mumbled, kissing her between each word "Dick. Po- Well, sliding softly, but still pleasurably, in and out of your tight. Wet. Vagina." I smiled, kissing her again.

She giggled lightly, both of us letting out a moan as she arched her back once I made my thrusts a little harder. "Y-Your so," She managed. "So amazing. And big."

"Have you missed this, baby?" I smiled.

"Fuck, yeah." She moaned, gripping the pillow underneath her head. I moaned as I pushed in further when she spread her legs a little wider, one of her hands moving to my shoulder before her finger nails dug into my shoulder.

"Fuck," I moaned, the pain adding pleasure to my current movements. "That feels amazing, baby." I moaned, moving faster.

"Fucking hell, it does!" She breathed between a moan.

"God, you're so sexy." I mumbled, biting her bottom lip lightly, moving faster again. "Do you want me to make you scream, baby?"

"Mhmmm, fuck." She moaned, her eyelids closing slowly. I smiled, licking the end of my fingers quickly before I moved my hand between her legs, my fore and middle finger pressing against her clit, making her eyes shoot open as she moaned louder.

"There we go," I smiled, rubbing her clit lightly in circles, as I kept thrusting a little faster. "Cum for me baby," I whispered huskily. "Let my big, thick, dick know how much you enjoy it."

"Oh, god," She moaned, biting her bottom lip. Seeing her writhing underneath me, her chest all sweaty and her eyes closed in pleasure as her deep breaths made her breasts seem bigger every time she breathed out it made me that much more turned on. I wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. "Fuck, I'm close." she moaned.

"Me too," I moaned, kissing her again, moving harder as I kept rubbing her clit. I couldn't help but let out another moan when she moaned louder at the new feeling. "Cum for me baby, scream my name in pleasure." I whispered.

"Fuck, you're so fucking sexy." She moaned louder, rocking her hips lightly with mine as she gripped my hair one last time before her orgasm took over, shaking her whole body as she screamed my name, and let me tell you.. Hearing that? And seeing her in so much pleasure.. Cause of me? It was a _major_ fucking turn on and it had me cumming just after her, moaning her name loudly as I held her close.

"Oh my god," I managed to breathe as I fell onto the soft sheets beside her, smiling as I heard her ragged breath. "That? Amazing." I laughed lightly.

"Mmm,"

I smiled, looking over to see Nessa with her eyes closed already. I sat up a little, pulling the blanket over us, laying back down beside her before I pulled her close. "You tired, baby?" I whispered, moving her hair out of her face, kissing her forehead gently.

"Mmm," She whispered, laying her head gently on my chest. I started rubbing her stomach softly, smiling when a light, tired smile graced her features. "That feels amazing, it was kicking the whole time." She whispered.

"You gotta stay calm in there, little one." I whispered, looking down at her stomach, smiling as I felt light kicks against my hand. "You shouldn't try and kick Daddy, 'cause you kick Mummy in the process and that isn't very nice." I laughed softly. "Mummy needs some rest, she's tired." I smiled weakly, kissing Nessa softly, smiling as she managed the best smile she could. "Get some sleep, baby." I whispered, rubbing her back soothingly. Once I heard her breathing had evened out it was like my body told itself to sleep and it didn't take long for me to pass out.

_~Z&VZ&VZ&VZ&V~ _

**Nessa's POV**

"Mummy, when does the baby come?"

I smiled at Kaleb, watching him draw a picture at the coffee table as I picked his toys up. I couldn't be happier right now, well, I could, considering Zac was away filming again. Thankfully he'd be home in a couple of days. He'd been gone a few days longer than expected thanks to someone stuffing up the last two days of filming, they didn't set up the filming equipment correctly which cause the whole cast to be set back. But, apart from that and the back pains I had, everything was perfect.

I'd had another doctors appointment yesterday and found out our baby was getting into position for a natural birth which was exciting and my little man was being so helpful! This morning he'd already made himself breakfast. Yes, I consider him pouring coco pops and milk all over the kitchen floor making himself breakfast! He'd gotten a bowl, it just.. Didn't quite make it _into_ the bowl. After he'd tried his hardest to clean his mess up, I found him eating some dry coco pops out of the box. I couldn't help but laugh, take a photo and send it to Zac, following it by an hour long phone call that ended in me crying and Kaleb giving me a back rub. Like I said; helpful!

"Soon, baby." I smiled. "Only another week, or so. Would you like to help me clean up before Daddy gets home?" I smiled, heading over to the kitchen sink, kneeling down.

"Okay, Mummy!" He smiled enthusiastically, dropping his pen before he ran over to me. "What Kaleb do?"

I grabbed the disinfectant out and a cloth, standing up. I was just about to answer him when I a wave of dizziness hit me, making me sway slightly. "Whoa," I muttered, gripping the edge of the sink. I faintly heard Kaleb calling my name, pulling on my pant leg, I just couldn't find my voice to answer him. I felt his little hand take mine, his other hand resting up on the bottom of my back; he'd been watching his Dad too much. I managed to keep upright as Kaleb helped me walk to the lounge room, sitting down on the lounge slowly.

"Kaleb call Daddy?"

"No, no," I shook my head. "Call Aunt Brit for me." I nodded, regretting it when my vision got worse. I groaned, closing my eyes, trying to refocus my sight.

"Okay!"

He was a smart kid, and we'd taught him, especially in the case that something like this happened, how to use my phone. It was number one for Daddy, two for Nanny, Poppy and Aunty Stella, three for Grandma, Grandpa and Uncle Dylan, and then four for Aunty Brittany. I heard him chatting away, Brittany knew that when Kaleb called and started talking a million miles an hour that something was wrong so the conversation, on Kaleb's end, went 'Mummy go to doctors! Daddy away.. See you soon Aunty Brittany!' along with some cute little conversation points. The two of them had their own little language sometimes, it was adorable! But, it was hard to concentrate on the adorableness while you're concentrating on not vomiting and staying up right.

Everything from the phone call to when Brittany got to ours and helped in the car to the hospital was a blur. The first thing I remembered properly after trying to stand up at home was seeing Kaleb's worried face as the doctors hooked me up to some machines to check what was wrong, even then it was only a short amount of times before the mild anesthetic they gave me knocked me out. The doctor told me it wouldn't harm the baby and I was in no state to argue.

**Zac's POV**

I was in the middle of filming when I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket, I ignored it seeing Brittany's number on my phone. I couldn't exactly answer a phone call, that could quite possibly be about nothing, while I was in the middle of shooting a scene. But, when I finally got to call her back? After five missed called, three voice mails and three messages, I was sprinting to my car and speeding towards Cedars Sinai. My baby was in hospital!

I parked my nice, black Audi across three parking spots one I got there, not really caring if I got a ticket, before I sprinted into the hospital and towards the maternity ward. I didn't even have to ask before the nurses told me that Nessa was in room 23C. I ran in, my breath quickly becoming shallow as the nerves built up and my increasing worry was making it nearly non existent. When I saw her, asleep and hooked up to all the machines that were beeping away, my heart broke. She'd been so run down and exhausted that it'd resulted in her ending up in hospital. I smiled weakly at Brittany, waving a little as I walked over to the bed.

"How long has she been asleep?" I whispered, my eyes never leaving my sleeping wife and son.

"A while, actually," She whispered back, sitting down the gossip mag she was reading. Oh, surprise.. It had us on the cover. "They both have, I just didn't feel right leaving until you got here."

I smiled slightly, nodding. "Thanks, Brit." I sighed, taking Nessa's hand, kissing her knuckles softly. "I cant believe this happened." I frowned, gently running my fingers across her knuckles. "She's been so exhausted and I couldn't just stay home," I sighed. "I had to leave and make her do everything on her own."

"You didn't make her do anything on her own and you know she'd hate to hear you talking like that and blaming yourself for everything. The doctor said that this had been caused because she hadn't been taking it easy over a period of time and it had finally caught up to her," She nodded, standing up. "Its no one's fault, Nessa just didn't realise that she was so beat and didn't take the time to slow down."

I sighed and nodded.

"Just be there for her right now, she was pretty emotional before," She sighed, walking over beside me. "Kal's upset cause Mummy's upset and in hospital. Just- You just help them." She smiled, rubbing my back. "And let me know when my god baby gets here."

"I will," I smiled lightly, giving her a quick hug before she left. I turned back to Vanessa and Kaleb, watching them silently for a while. At least half an hour would've passed before Vanessa started to stir, her tired eyes, that seemed as though they were glued shut, opening slowly. "Hey, baby." I frowned, gently running my fingers through her hair.

I frowned seeing her bottom lip tremble, her hand flying straight to her head.

"Hey, hey," I sighed, rubbing her stomach softly as she let out small sobs. "I'm right here, baby. You don't have to cry." I frowned.

"It hurts, Zac," She sobbed, making my heart break even more. "Everything hurts so badly."

"Baby, its okay, everything's going to be okay." I nodded. "I promise, I told them that I'm done filming and if they wanna cut my part then my family is more important to me right now," I frowned, gently grabbing Kaleb's little hand with my free hand. "I need to be here for them right now." I whispered, watching him sleep before I looked over at Vanessa, seeing her smiling through her tears.

"Y-You really said that?" She got out, her voice shaking.

"Well, I was too worried and kind of sped here so I didn't have time," I laughed a little. "But, my phones been going off non stop in my pocket so when I have the time and I'm not busy doing other things then I'll call them and let them know baby. But, don't you worry about that." I smiled. "You worry about yourself and that little peanut of ours."

"I am," she smiled tiredly. "I just- I wish this wasn't like this."

"I know, baby," I sighed. "But, you're so tiny and.. Carrying around another human being inside you is tiring enough in itself, you have to carry him a-"

"Or her," She giggled lightly.

"Or her," I laughed. "Around in that tiny frame of yours and it's gotta be exhausting on your body," I smiled weakly, squeezing her hand gently. "So, don't be so hard on yourself."

"I'm trying," She nodded. "And I'm gunna start trying to ask for your help. Doctors orders." She smiled.

"There's that smile I love," I smiled, leaning down and kissing her gently. I smiled when she kissed back, but pulled away from the kiss I'd been longing for, for a week now, as hard as it was, I had to make sure she stayed calm. "I missed you so much baby."

"I missed you, too my handsome man." She smiled, her little fingers gently running down my slightly stubble covered cheek.

"What are you thinking about, baby?" I smiled.

"How we're gunna have a new baby in a few days," She smiled. "And what I want for Mothers Day." She laughed.

I chuckled. "Don't worry about that, Kal and I have already got you something."

"You did?" She asked excitedly.

"Of course, baby." I smiled. "So, relax." I smiled. "I love you, gorgeous." I smiled, leaning over and kissing her quickly. The last few weeks had been madness!

_~Z&VZ&VZ&VZ&V~ _

Exactly two days after Nessa's little hospital incident? She'd gone into labour. A day before Mothers Day. Well, a few hours, considering it was around nineish the night before Mothers Day she went into labour. We'd dropped Kal off at my Mum and Dads and made it to the hospital by nine thirty. Our gorgeous, six pound seven baby had been born at around three in the morning and I couldn't be more over whelmed and exhausted as I walked into the hospital, Kaleb on one hip holding a massive teddy and a massive bunch of roses in my other hand, a proud smile plastered on my face that had been there since the early hours of this morning.

"Mummy not wanna see me," Kaleb frowned, resting his head on my shoulder. "She see baby."

"She misses you," I smiled. "She asked me to come pick you up from Grandma and Grandpa's cause she wants to see you."

"Really?" He asked excitedly, his little head shooting up.

"Of course, really!" I chuckled. "She's gunna love you no matter how many other babies we have, Bud." I smiled. "Now, ready to meet your new little sibling?" I smiled, laughing when he nodded enthusiastically. "Good," I laughed, heading into the room quietly.

I smiled, seeing Vanessa sitting up, holding our little pink bundle of joy, Nicole Ruby Efron, just watching her. The lights were dimmed and she looked glowing.. Peaceful. I was just happy Nic was finally here and we could all relax.

"Mummy!" Kaleb squealed excitedly. I didn't want to yell at him, not that I hardly ever did, especially when I saw the wide smile that crossed Nessa's face when she saw us.

"Hey, my family," She smiled. "How are my boys?"

"Ready to spend some family time with their girls." I chuckled, walking over to the bed. I leant down, kissing her quickly before I leant down, kissing the top of Nic's head gently. "These," I smiled, sitting the flowers on the bedside table. "Are for you, my gorgeous wife."

"And this Ni-Ni-Nicocles!" Kal exclaimed, pulling the teddy up a little more.

I laughed, sitting on the bed. "How about we just stick to Nic?" I smiled, sitting him beside Nessa. I smiled, watching her wrap an arm around Kal's tiny frame, kissing the side of his head. And she was worried about being a bad mother!

"This is your baby sister, Bud." Nessa smiled, moving Nic so Kal could see. "She wanted to meet you."

"Would you like a hold?" I smiled. "Okay," I laughed, when he nodded excitedly, gently taking Nic, kissing her forehead again before I sat her on Kal's lap, helping him hold her.

"She pretty!"

"She's gorgeous," I smiled, watching them. My kids! _Our_ kids! A lot of people that didn't know me, personally that is, thought it was all about the fame and fortune. But, what most of them probably didn't know was- I'd give it all up just to have this. My life was complete now and I couldn't ask for any more. The movies and the money.. Fans and the parties, they come and go, but my family is forever and it was one thing I'd always be proud of creating.

"What are you thinking, handsome?" Vanessa smiled, taking my hand and lacing our fingers.

"How amazing our family is," I smiled. "And how proud I am of you for giving me a son and now a daughter." I laughed.

I smiled. "Well, thank you."

"What for, baby?" I smiled

"For being amazing," She smiled. "Being here for Kal and I. Most of all? It may have been madness, but you gave me the most amazing Mother's Day gift I could ever ask for." She smiled brightly, leaning over and kissing me softly.

_**This actually took an extra long time to type up because HSM3 came on the tv and decided to distract me ;D. But, it gave me inspiration to write as well. But, if it sucks its cause my brain was melted after watching Zac Efron dance and sing for a couple hours. I'm sorry if there's mistakes its one thirty in the morning and I cant be bothered double checking. **_

_**That's it from me, let me know if you guys want me to update more soon. Happy Mothers Day to any mothers out there! **_


	11. Surf, Sun and Make Up Sex?

**Hey lovely readers! Two updates in one week? Shocker! I know, I know lol I only got a few reviews on My Savior but, I wanted to update this for all my awesome reviewers! Cause its been ages since I've updated lol thank you to everyone who reviewed my other chapter and My Savior (Which is finished now ****L**** Go review!) it means a lot :D **

**This is dedicated to my lovely friend Katie :D Cause she helped me whilst I was writing it, she was on msn and kept me sane.. Yeah, I talk to people while I'm writing lol so, anyway, this is dedicated to you Katie! :D **

**That's about it for the A/N. This is based on the new Zac/Ash pics. Don't worry, it ends Zanessa! Lol its why its called 'Zanessa Sex One Shots' :P So, please read and review! I'm actually happy with the sex scene in this to be honest, so you guys better tell me what you think! ;D Read on lol **

**Surf, Sun And.. Make Up Sex?**

I smiled, heading up the steps of Ellie's beach house. Ellie being a close friend. _Friend_. The sun was bright and sunny, making the day hot, but nice. There was a nice breeze blowing around and the sound of the waves down on the beach made everything perfect. Plus, the reason I was here was a surprise. I laughed hearing Ash talking from the back of the house, she was always a loud person, always had been since the first day we met. I smiled as I headed in the side gate of the house, putting a finger to my lips when I saw a few people notice me sneak in. I sat down my beach towel on a nearby chair, sneaking over and hugging Ash from behind.

I laughed when she jumped, turning her head to look at me. "There's my favourite birthday girl!" I chuckled.

"Zac!" She squealed excitedly, turning around in my arms. I laughed, hugging her as her skinny arms wrapped around my neck. "I didn't know you were coming!"

I laughed. "Its your birthday! How could I miss it?" I smiled.

She laughed loudly, minorly piercing my ear.. It was her birthday, I'd let it slide! "Oh my god, you're the best!"

"I know, I know," I joked, kissing her cheek before I pulled away from the hug slightly. "But, seriously.. I wouldn't miss another birthday." I laughed.

"Good!" She laughed. "Are you by yourself?" She smiled.

"Who would I bring?" I laughed. She didn't like Ryan, something about he was the whole reason Vanessa and I broke up, because he broke up with Brittany and somehow that transpired into Nessa and I breaking up.. That's what she thought anyway. No one apart from Vanessa and I knew what happened! And.. At the moment I wanted it to stay that way.

"I don't know," She giggled. "A girl.. Or guy friend."

"Nah, I'm ridin' solo," I smiled. "And, yes, that did have a double meaning." I laughed. "Is there food around?"

"Yeah," She nodded. "We have burgers, hot dogs.. Ummm, fairy bread." She laughed, pointing over near the food table.

"Fairy bread!" I laughed, leading her over to the table. I looked around feeling someone staring. Everyone was talking and mingling, that's when I spotted some guy on the beach with a camera. Perfect!

"You're a dork," She laughed. "What other twenty three year old would get excited about some hundreds and thousands on bread?"

"None, which is what makes me special," I laughed, picking up a little triangle of bread. Yumm!

"You sure are special alright." She laughed.

"Hey!" I chuckled, nudging her lightly with my arm, picking up another piece of fairy bread. It was so fresh and yumm!

"Hey, you two." I heard a male voice say from behind us.

I smiled, looking around. "Oh, hey, dude." I smiled, holding my hand out to Scott, shaking his hand when he took mine in a manly grasp. "Nice party!" I chuckled.

"Yeah," He laughed, wrapping an arm around Ash's shoulders when she hugged him. "Nice day, good people, gorgeous birthday girl." He smiled, looking at Ash, kissing her nose quickly. They were good together.

"Awww, babe! You're too cute!" Ash laughed. "Now, come over so we can mingle with everyone else!"

"Sounds awesome," I laughed, pushing my sunglasses on top of my head as we walked over to everyone. I smiled, hugging a few girls, laughing with a few of the guys. They were all nice people, easy to get along with. Just not my usual bunch of friends.

Before I realised how long I'd been chatting? Nearly two hours had past, everyone was just so easy to talk to! I never realised all these people had so much in common and were all this.. Nice! Teach me for being a shy socialist. The sun was still shining, waves still crashing and the drinks had long been opened.. And I knew the paps were still down on the beach, they'd been having a field day. The beach was quieter now though, perfect time for a swim!

"Hey, Ash!" I smiled. "Wanna come down to the beach?"

"Hell yeah!" She laughed, sitting her drink down, pulling her.. Dress thing. What? I don't know what its called! Anyway.. She pulled that off before running over to me.

I laughed "I'm gunna beat you!" I chuckled, rushing down the back stairs of the house towards the beach.

"Hey!" I heard her laugh a little behind me. I could hear her feet rushing down the wooden steps, following me down onto the beach. "Arghh, you're kidding?"

"What?" I breathed, stopping. Have you ever tried to run on sand? Not easy!

"There's camera's around, we can just go back up if you didn't wanna stay down here." She nodded. She knew I hated camera's. We all did. I mean, we love our fans, but they don't follow us with camera's twenty four, seven!

"No," I laughed. "Its your birthday and you should be able to do what you want!" I laughed. "Lets have some fun with them!"

"What do you mean?" She smiled.

"Just.. Play along!" I laughed, grabbing her hand, leading her down to the water. "Oooooh, chilly!" I laughed.

She giggled, squealing a little as the water splashed up at us. It had a chill to it, but I love sea water! I let go of her hand, diving into the refreshing water. I always loved the surf, it had a.. Vibe to it. It just made me happy!

**xSurfSunSexx**

_Don't believe all pictures. People r gonna come up with stuff to say bc it sells! I had such a great birthday party with my friends, Family, and BOYFRIEND Scott. I will not let stupid rumors ruin all the fun we had! Xoxo_

I sighed, dialing Nessa's number after I pressed send, I couldn't get over some people, they were so pathetic. I needed my best friend! I smiled when she picked up on the.. Billionth? Ring. That's Nessa.

"Hello?"

She sounded rushed, and she didn't know it was me? "Okay, you're either really mad or really rushed." I nodded.

"Ash! Thank god you called! We need to catch up, feel like coming to New York?" She laughed. "I'm sorry, babe. I have to go."

"Already? I didn't even get a word in," I frowned. "I really need to talk to you Nessa, bef-"

"I'm sorry, I really am," She sighed. "But, I'm being called in for a meeting. I'll call you when I get a free moment! Bye! Love you!"

Before I could even answer I heard a beeping from the other side. Great. I groaned, flopping back on my bed, grabbing a pillow and mushing it against my face. "ARGHHH!" I yelled into it, kicking my legs a little. If she saw those photos? I was dead! I wasn't stupid, she still liked him! Him.. Zac! This was all his fault!

I grabbed my car keys, quickly rushing downstairs to the garage. "Hey!" I yelled as I passed my family in the kitchen, my sister was here.. My sister was here? I couldn't stop now! I rushed into the garage, opening the garage door as I jumped into my car, once it had opened fully I backed out, pressing the close button for the garage on the way down the driveway. I sighed, ignoring my vibrating phone, that was most likely my Mum or Sister, as I headed down the highway towards Zac's, I knew he'd be there. If he wasn't I'd kill him! I managed to dodge all the red lights, stop signs and police officers on the way there, swearing and muttering words as I pushed the gate to his house open. He was home! He never locked it when he was home!

"Efron!" I growled, seeing him laying on the driveway with no shirt on, sunnies over his eyes and a towel under that, about to be really sore, ass of his.

"Go away, I'm busy."

"Oh, yeah, you look _real_ busy." I nodded, standing over him, blocking the sun from burning down on his skin. Maybe I should make him fall asleep and leave him laying there till he burns!

"What do ya want?"

"Those pictures? You thought would be fun to 'have some fun with'?" I nodded. "They are _all_ over the internet. They are causing rumors to the max!" I nodded. "What did you think you were doing?"

He sighed, sitting up, resting his arms around his legs. "You.. Are going to hate me when you find out." He sighed.

I frowned, sitting beside him. "Hey, you're like a bro to me," I smiled, nudging his arm. "I could never hate you" I nodded.

"Thanks," He smiled lightly. "Would you like a drink or something?" He asked, standing up, holding his hands out to me. "I have about.. Two hours before I have to go into town and get something for dinner and go to a meeting."

"Okay, but before you go anywhere you're telling me what the other day was about, you were so into getting those photo's." I nodded, standing up. "And meeting? About what?"

"I may.. Or may not," He smiled, as we headed inside his house.. Well, mansion! "Be signing up for a new movie."

"Oh my god!" I squealed, hugging him. "What's that now?.. Four? Or five upcoming movies?" I laughed.

"Four.. I think," He chuckled. We headed past his lounge room that had some Lakers game playing on it, books everywhere and a massive line of dog footprints. "Fuck! I bet Dreamer got inside."

"How?" I laughed.

"I put in a doggy door, bad, bad idea." He nodded, letting out a loud whistle. I covered my ears, smiling when the cute Aussie Sheppard bounced in the room. "You! Are in big trouble mister," Zac nodded, kneeling down as Dreamer put his head down, edging closer to Zac, kind of nudging his hand.

"Awww, how can you be angry at that?" I laughed.

"I cant," He muttered, hugging the fluffy puppy, laughing when its wet tongue licked the side of his face. "Okay, okay.. You're forgiven." He chuckled, standing up. "Go! Out the back!" He smiled, heading towards the kitchen.

I smiled, following after him. "They like it here?"

"They love it here!" He laughed. "Why wouldn't they? A massive backyard, I put in a little pool for them down there to swim in and a little skate park." He smiled, opening the fridge.

I sat down at the kitchen bench, raising an eyebrow. "You're kidding, right?" I laughed, picking up a pile of photos, smiling as I looked through them. "Are these recently printed?" I smiled.

"No, I'm not kidding," He laughed, I heard him clattering around in the cupboard. "They run around on it and when I feel like it I have a skate and are what recently printed?"

I looked up to see him looking at me, a bottle of flavored water and two glasses in his hands. "These!" I smiled, holding up the photos. "They're gorgeous!" I laughed.

"Yeah, they're private, Ash," He nodded, sitting the glasses down. "Can I have them?"

I nodded. "Wait, these have something to do with the other day, don't they?"

"Please," He nodded, reaching out for the photos, which I reluctantly handed over to him, I couldn't just keep them.. They were his!

"Spill, I'm not stupid Efron." I nodded.

"Okay," He sighed. "Well.."

**xSurfSunSexx**

"Vanessa!"

"V! Over here!"

"Come on, just ignore them,"

I nodded, keeping my head down but a smile on my face as Darryl, my body guard, lead me through to the luggage claim area of LAX. I'd just flown back in from New York, doing business meetings and script reviewing, and I just wanted to get home.

"Have you heard about Zac's new romance?"

My ears kind of perked at that, I had to admit.. Almost a year had past and I still wasn't completely over him. At first it was a.. Lets see where a break leads us, now I think it was just permanently over. I hadn't heard from Zac, he'd been drinking and going out clubbing and.. He was just different. He use to be nice and caring, people never knew the real side of him. I mean, everyone loved him because of his smile and his nice attitude.. Which showed who he was, but, they didn't get to see the late night picnics near the lake and the movie nights we had once a week.. And they _defiantly_ didn't get to see, know or hear the amazing sex we had!

Ash tried to convince me that he was acting like he was out of guilt.. He was somehow pining for me. But, I just couldn't believe her. She was usually good at this stuff, but I couldn't convince myself. I tried to ignore the comments, they were probably just lies.

"Have you seen the photos?"

I kinda stopped at that, but kept on walking. I never paid attention to many blog sites. Some were okay, but others? Just mean.

"I'll take that as a no," The photographer laughed. "Look, I have one here."

I looked over as I kept walking, my jaw nearly dropping when I saw who was in the photo. I completely stopped this time, grabbing the photo as I quickly put my jaw back in place. I squealed as I went flying towards the ground, my head coming in contact with the floor. Darryl had accidentally knocked me over, teach me for stopping suddenly.

"Oh, Vanessa. I'm so sorry," Darryl apologised, helping me up.

I just nodded, I had a massive pain in my head, but I pushed it to the back of my mind as I stared at the photo. Zac and.. Ashley? I had to stop the tears from building at the thought of my best friend and the guy I was still in love with dating! "Wh-When was this?" I asked, clearing my throat.

"Just a few days ago," He nodded. No smile.. He wasn't trying to rub it in.

I nodded.. That must've been what Ashley was trying to call me about! How could she do this? At least she was trying to warn me about it before everyone else told me.. Too late! She shouldn't even be dating him!

"Do you know what happened with Scott?"

"Vanessa, we should go," Darryl nodded, leading me away from the paparazzi. "You know, you cant rely on them for the right information."

"I know," I nodded. "I-I'm just shocked. How could they do this?" I frowned.

"How about we worry about that when we get you to your car."

I sighed, nodding. "Thanks Darryl," I smiled weakly. "I don't know what I'd do without your help." I sighed. We grabbed my suitcase from the luggage claim quickly, heading out to the awaiting car. I usually rode with Darryl home, he was a good conversationalist and he made me feel safe.

"So, you really think they're dating?" He asked, looking at the photo the pap had handed me.

"I don't know," I frowned, wiping my eyes with Darryl's little handkerchief he gave me to use. "I didn't think they'd do this to me, Ashley knows how I feel." I sniffled, shaking my head. "I don't even know what to do!"

"Why don't you talk to them?"

"And what if they _are_ dating?" I frowned. "Just say congratulations and go on my Mary little way?" I got out, before I got myself together again. "I'm sorry." I sighed.

"I guess.. There isn't really anything else you can do, is there?" Darryl sighed, sitting the photo down.

"I can go home.. Sulk and ignore them." I nodded. Which is exactly what I done for three days. I had a total of one hundred and twenty missed calls over the three days period, a total average of twenty missed calls a day each from Zac and Ashley. About sixty voicemails and too many text messages to count. All saying I needed to contact them about something. They obviously knew I was back, but didn't know I knew about the stupid photos, which they obviously wanted to tell me was the start of their new, stupid relationship.

I'd gone through about.. Ten tubs of Ben and Jerry's, consumed over a kilo of chocolate.. Maybe not that much, but.. It was a close assumption! And managed to watch two entire seasons of Private Practice. It made me feel better knowing people, fictional characters of course, had crappier lives than I did! And.. They had hot guys in it. Although, thinking about hot guys only brought me back to the fact that my stupid, so-called, best friend was dating my ex-boyfriend who could make me cum without doing a stupid, damn thing!

I dropped my remote, rolling my eyes when the ad for stupid tampons changed to stupid E! News.. I like the word stupid at the moment! My DVD had run out and I couldn't be bothered to get up to put the new one in. I pulled my blanket closer, sliding into a laying position when I saw those fucking pictures show up.

'The latest celebrity news has hit the rumor mill. These hot and fiery pictures of _High School Musical_ co-stars, Zac Efron and Ashley Tisdale, hit the internet the other day after the brunette celebrated her twenty sixth birthday with a bunch of friends. Paps spotted the two frolicking on the sand and in the water together. Ashley quickly shut down rumors on twitter that the two were dating, causing claims to arise that Efron, with the help of Tisdale, got the pictures captured in hopes of making ex, Vanessa Hudgens, jealous. It may have worked after these pictures of Hudgens were sent in from LAX showing the shocked face of Miss Hudgens after she first saw the photos. But, was it really to make her jealous? Or has she given up the fact their romance is over and she's in on the fact the two have sparked a romance?'

I frowned, had Ashley really written on twitter? I picked up my phone, sighing when I saw some new missed calls, dialing Ashley's number.

"Babe, I'm so sorry! I guess you saw the photo's, please let ex-" She was freaking, talking a hundred miles an hour!

"Calm down," I sighed. "Was it all an act?"

"I-I really think you should talk to Zac about this,"

"Why? You can tell me." I nodded.

"Well, it wasn't really me," She sighed. "You really should talk to Zac, he's out with Ryan or something so try and call him."

"Okay," I nodded. "Once I've found everything out I'll call you," I nodded, before I hung up. I sighed, texting Zac. _I'll be at yours in half an hour- we need to talk. V x_

I jumped up, wiping the dried chocolate off my face. I'd been basically shoving it in my mouth for three days and I hadn't moved off the couch.. I had a right! I ran up the stairs quickly to my bathroom, stripping off my grey sweatpants and white singlet along the way. I smiled a little seeing the photo of Zac and I that I had on my bedside table, we looked so happy! I wanted things to go back to that. I ran into my bathroom, turning the shower on before I pulled at my bra and underwear. Had to make sure I was clean!

**With Zac**

"Hold on, I'm just trying to find him," I nodded, looking down near the entrance of _Dillon's_.

"Well, hurry up, I wanna go."

"Rumer, I'm looking. I don't want him to drive home after he's been drinking," I shook my head, still looking for Ryan. He'd had _way_ too much to drink to be able to drive tonight. But, he seemed to think he was fine. I pulled my phone out of my pocket to check the message I got. I was shocked to see that it wasn't Ryan, who I expected it to be, but Vanessa. My heart started beating so fast as I unlocked my phone, my eyes widening when I saw the message. I looked up when I heard Ryan, quickly shoving my phone back in my pocket. I couldn't just leave him now! "Dude! You need to get in the car." I nodded.

"Nahhhh," He half slurred. "I'm gunna go home with this lovely lady." He smiled, pulling a blonde close to him. I remembered her from inside.

"You cant drive," I shook my head. "Get in."

"I was gunna drive," The Blonde smiled.

I raised an eyebrow, looking over at Ryan. "Really?"

"Really," Ryan laughed. "Don't worry, bro! Go have some fun!" He chuckled, patting my back.

"Thank you," I nodded, towards the blonde, kissing the back of her hand. "I'll be grateful if you get my friend home safely."

"I will," She smiled, walking over with Ryan as I jumped in the passenger seat of Rumer's car.

"He better get home," I sighed as we headed off. "By the way, that's where I need to go." I nodded. "No questions," I sighed. "Please."

"Okay," She shrugged. I liked Rumer, as a friend, so many people had said we were going out, but.. She just wasn't my type. Never would be. Hardly ever spoke, never smiled. At least I knew with Vanessa I'd have a good time. Thankfully the awkward car ride didn't take long, she must've known where I was rushing off to. I thanked here once we got to mine, rushing up inside. I still had about.. Fifteen minutes before Vanessa was meant to get here.

**With Vanessa**

I smiled, humming a little as I dried my hair, walking into my room. I raised an eyebrow seeing the light dimmed, I swear it was on when I came in before. I shook my head, walking over to my cupboard to get dressed, jumping when I heard a light laugh behind me.

"You still look gorgeous,"

I spun around quickly, my heart racing when I saw Zac leaning against my doorframe. "H-Hey," I stuttered. "How come you're here? I was just about to come over," I smiled a little. "Did you get my message?"

"I did," He nodded, stepping closer to me, making my already racing heart speed up even more. "But, I couldn't wait any longer. I need to explain.. The horrible misunderstanding," He sighed. "I'm so stupid."

"Don't say that," I frowned, pulling my white, soft towel closer to my body. "You're not stupid." I shook my head, my wet hair sticking to my face.

"Those photos were fake," He nodded, sitting on the bed. "Ashley.. She had nothing to do with them. I mean, the idea of them. I thought.. I thought I could make you jealous if you saw us together cause I knew she was the one person that you wouldn't want me to be with," He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

I smiled a little, sitting beside him, crossing my legs as I took his hand and laced our fingers. "That doesn't make you stupid, it makes you silly.. But at the same time.. Incredibly sweet," I giggled. "I didn't realise you felt that way. I thought you'd moved on." I nodded.

He smiled a little, squeezing my hand gently. "I could never move on from you," He whispered, looking up at me. I rested my hand on his cheek, looking into his blue eyes that were sparkling- one more thing I loved. "It was all an act, I was kind of hoping you'd come and.. Rescue me or something." He laughed a little. He was never afraid to show emotion- another thing I loved.

"You just needed to talk to me," I smiled a little, resting my forehead against his. "I never stopped loving you."

"I never stopped loving you either," He whispered. Before I had a chance to let the tears fall from my eyes or any words leave my mouth, he'd kissed me, relief washing over me.

I smiled, letting the passion and heat from the kiss fill the air, wrapping my arms around his neck as I laid back against my soft sheets, pulling Zac with me. I moaned lightly as I felt his hand slip under my towel, gripping my side lightly. I couldn't help it, I pulled at his shirt unable to hold in the feelings I'd kept inside for almost a year. I hadn't had sex in near twelve months and knowing how amazing our sex was.. Was making me wet just thinking about it. I felt Zac smile, pulling away from the kiss just long enough to let me remove his shirt. His warm lips came in contact with my slightly wet skin, sucking lightly causing a moan to escape my lips. I pulled at his belt, eager to get his pants off, which, luckily didn't take that long to find their rightful place on my carpet, along with his boxers.

"No foreplay tonight," I shook my head, lifting my butt off the bed, pulling my towel from underneath me before I chucked it with the other discarded clothes.

"Defiantly not," Zac smiled, going to kiss me again. I stopped him, shaking my head before I moved to lay up on the pillows.

"Come here," I smiled, signaling him over with my finger. I waited till he was leaning above me, a smile plastered on his face. "This.. Is where you belong," I nodded. "With me," I smiled. "The last nearly twelve months have been hell and I really don't know why we done it," I laughed a little, resting my hand on his cheek again. "Because I just spent the whole time missing you." I whispered. "You need to promise me you'll stop drinking and partying though, I don't wanna sound ru-"

"You don't sound rude, Ness," He shook his head. "Or controlling or any other words you were going to use," He smiled. "That stuff isn't me and you're right, this is where I belong and I wouldn't wanna be anywhere else. They say home is where the heart is," He nodded, kissing me softly. "My heart.. Is wherever you are." He whispered against my lips.

I smiled, feeling a few tears roll down my cheeks, kissing him back as my hands ran up his arms, resting on the back of his neck to pull him as close as I possibly could. I jumped a little feeling his tip come in contact with my wet folds, rubbing up and down between them. I moaned lightly, relaxing back against the pillows.

"Go slow," I whispered. "I've missed this." I smiled, looking up at him.

"I've missed it, too, baby." He smiled, that sparkle in his eyes still. He gently pulled my arm from around his neck, taking my hand and lacing our fingers. Our eyes never left the others as he gently and slowly pushed his hardened shaft in between my wet walls, moans emitting from both of us.

My eyes slightly closed as pleasure filled my body and I squeezed his hand lightly as he gently thrust in and out, just slowly, hitting all the right places with every thrust. It felt like we were joined, and it may sound cheesy, but that's just what it felt like. We'd never been this close before. As much as I hated the time we were apart, it made us stronger in a way. We'd shared more feeling right now than we ever had.

I let out a louder moan as he picked up pace, my back arching from the pleasure. "Good, baby?" He muttered, his lips coming in contact with my neck again.

"Yeah," I moaned, gripping his hair with my free hand. He let my hand go to brace himself above me better, letting my arm wrap around his back, my nails digging into his skin. I could imagine his muscles flexing with each thrust and it just made me want more of him. I pulled him closer, my legs wrapping around his middle to pull him further, causing a moan to come from Zac. Hot!

I smiled, squeezing my walls around his shaft, my smile widening when he moaned louder, thrusting harder causing me to moan myself. I bit my lip as I moaned, doing it again, once again making him moan. "You like that?" I smiled.

"I do," He managed, his lips capturing mine in a heated kiss. "But, be careful or it'll be over soon." He mumbled against my lips.

I giggled lightly. "That's okay, you're so amazing I'm close already," I moaned when he picked up pace again. I rocked my hips lightly in movement with his. "Cum for me," I smiled. "Make me scream your name. You're dick is.. Making my tight v-" I couldn't finish my sentence when he began to thrust harder and faster again. I just let out a loud moan, the pleasure rising as my orgasm got closer.

"Fuck," Zac moaned. "Cum for me, baby." He whispered, kissing me again.

I let out another loud moan, I gripped his hair tightly, letting out a scream as I came, calling out Zac's name. I shook lightly as my orgasm washed across my body. I felt Zac cum, his own loud moan escaping his lips. I felt like I was on a high as I laid there, a permanent smile on my face as I ran my hand through Zac's hair, his head resting on my shoulder.

"Wow," I breathed, giggling lightly when he nodded against my shoulder, his warm breath against my skin. I smiled, kissing the top of his head. We laid there for a while, just reveling in the fact of being in each other's arms, Zac's head resting against my shoulder and my hand still running through his hair.

After a few silent minutes of just laying there Zac moved to lay beside me. I smiled, laying on my side, moving back so my back was pressed against his front. No words were needed, we were just happy being in each others company. I closed my eyes, letting out a sigh of content as I felt his soft lips press against my shoulder blade, before my blanket found its way over us. Zac tightened his arms around me, pressing soft kisses to my neck.

I smiled, looking back at him, kissing him quickly. "I love you," I whispered. "I'll always love you."

"I'll always love you, too," He smiled, kissing me back quickly. "I cant wait to spend forever and ever with you."

I smiled, laying back down properly, resting my hand over his and lacing our fingers. "Mmm, I cant wait to spend forever and ever with you either." I whispered, closing my eyes. I fell asleep quicker than I had done in months and it was all because I had the best guy in the world right where he should be; with me.

**So, what did you all think? :D Did you like the sex scene as much as I did? :D Make sure you let me know so I know whether I should keep going with these lol cause the last two updates haven't really had good feedback, so I'm not really sure. I mean, I get great reviews, just not as many as I was getting. So, please, review or I wont know whether you guys want more or not. **

**One last thing, who saw the photos? I drooled lol I edited one and put Nessa's face over Ashley's lol who wants to see it? **

**You guys are awesome! Please review :D **


	12. Love Isn't Always Easy

_**Another one shot! This is for Chri5tin3 cause she suggested it :D I hope she enjoys it and its what she was expecting!**_

_** I hope you all enjoy it and thank you for the lovely reviews on my last one shot, I'm glad you all thought it was something that should've happened, or that's what you all pictured as well! Lol **_

_**This is loosely based off Romeo and Juliet! With the rivalry thing I mean and I done something a little different, I actually spent a bit introducing the characters lol so tell me if you guys like this approach or if I should stick to normal for the one shots :P **_

_**Sorry Chri5tin3 for this being late, I had work and it took longer than I thought to write (three days :S) but, its here now! Lol**_

_**Thanks again for the reviews! Oh and.. You guys.. Are.. The best! Lol 17 reviews on Teenage Dramas? In the words of Hannah Montana, AH-MA-ZIIIIING lol thank you all soooo much! :D**_

**Love Isn't Always Easy**

_Two families both similar in pride, dignity and honor in pleasant California. Where we begin our scene, a grudge cast down from generation to generation to trigger rebellion, gracious blood that leaves gracious lives stained. From onwards the significant loins of these two rivals, a pair of forbidden lovers make their own freedom, whose journey defeats the rival with their disappearance, burying their parents conflict. The apprehensive passage of their liberty marked love and the persistence of their 'rents anger, which but their offspring's vanishing could not remove, is now the ending of our story. _

Zac Efron. Tanned, blue eyes, brown-ish blonde hair. The perfect male for any lucky girl. One of the greatest known teenagers ever to come from Beverly Hills, apart of one of the wealthiest families to ever live. Everyone knew his story, he was a Efron. Everyone knew his family, The Efron's. But, no one knew him. Except for one person. One person he wasn't even allowed to look at, much less talk to.

Vanessa Hudgens. Brown hair, brown eyes, flat stomach. Every teenage girl wants to be her, every teenage guy wants to be with her. The most gorgeous, talented Hudgens to grace the halls of Stanford University. Well known for her status as part of the Hudgens' estate. The riches that came from her parents. People thought she was the luckiest girl in the world. But, she didn't want any of that. She wanted one thing. One thing that she would never be able to get.

**xLIAExLIAEx**

Vanessa sighed, running a hand through her brown, near black, locks, groaning as she read over the novel extract she'd been given to break down and rewrite for her English class. _Why did Shakespeare have to be so cryptic and.. Old fashion? _She thought as the letters came out all jumbled in her brain, the smart side of her brain completely melted. Her mind was all over the place, in particular on the dance that was being held this coming Friday night for local businesses. One her Dad was making her, along with the rest of her boring family, go to.

She looked over at her balcony doors, sighing as she watched the sun slowly setting behind the far mountains. She didn't know any other people who wasted their Saturdays inside, doing stupid English assignments. At least not their _whole_ Saturdays. It was the only day of her weekend she got off and it was usually spent catching up on her home schooling. Sunday was spent going to acting classes, classes she personally didn't think she needed. She already had six movies under her belt, why would she need more classes? She could think of one completely stupid reason why she had to stay indoors for the whole weekend- Zac Efron. He wasn't stupid, not at all in Vanessa's eyes. But, her parents knew if they let her out during the weekend then he'd be around somewhere, they'd meet up and all hope of them hating each other would be lost.

See, generations ago. Before even Greg Hudgens or David Efron could remember. There was a great rival created between the Efron's and the Hudgens'. No one knew what caused the rival, most likely something silly, and no one understood why these two families couldn't shake hands and become friends. One thing standing in the way of the two families becoming, at the very least, acquaintances was their businesses. They were both the heads of rival talent agencies. Although many people who didn't know The Efron's and The Hudgens' would think that their businesses were the reason the two families couldn't get along, everyone who knew them knew that the rival was started long before anyone knew what a talent agency was.

Vanessa, the youngest girl of six children, had always felt like an outcast. She was never really into acting or singing, but, being extremely attractive and having a natural knack to be able to sing, dance and act all together made her unable to live a normal life, who was she kidding? As a Hudgens? She'd _never_ be able to live a normal life anyway. So, she sucked it up and done what her parents wanted, done what pleased them. She had fun acting and made great friends, but, it wasn't as enjoyable for her as it was for her siblings who had all starred in their fair share of films. None of them understood what it was like to be her. She had four older brothers who fit right into the acting world, they had a world full of female, and male for her gay brother, fans and her little sister loved all the attention. Didn't every eight year old? Gabriella didn't find any satisfaction from any of that. There was only one other person that she knew of that felt the exact same way she did.

Zac, one of the two middle children, the only offspring of David Efron and Starla Baskett to not take an interest in the one and only thing they wanted him to, the only child to not take after his older and younger brothers and sisters and actually come to hate what his family was about. He felt alone and the only person he wanted? He couldn't have. She was.. Forbidden property.

**xLIAExLIAEx **

"I don't even wanna be here."

"Yeah, we all know that, Zac. But, you gotta support your family and you know Dad would have a complete psych if you didn't show."

"You think I don't know that, Dylan?" I groaned, looking around the crowded hall. People in fancy gowns of all different colours talking and laughing, little kids running around in their little suits and dresses. Everyone looked like they were having a good time, I was just looking for one girl in particular I knew wouldn't be enjoying this anymore than I was. "You're suppose to feel the same as me. I think its called.. Oh, yeah.. Twin intuition." I shook my head. (**I thought they'd be good twins :P**)

"I don't think that's a real thing," He shook his head. "Unless you're hurt in some way."

"Whatever," I muttered. I felt my heart skip a beat when I saw her walk in behind her brothers, dressed in a gorgeous black, slimming, knee length dress. Her tanned skin and brown eyes standing out in the dress. I bit my lip, watching her gorgeous smile lightly grace her face as she was greeted by other guests at the ball. Many people were actually friends in this building, I just wish our fathers would put aside their stupid fucking 'rivalry' and get along but, no, they couldn't do that for us! They didn't even know what the stupid fight was about, they just didn't wanna do wrong by their fathers and decided they'd keep up with this stupid fight. Well, I was going to do wrong by my father. I wanted something that I couldn't have and he was gunna have to get over it. I just had to figure out a way to have her.

"Son,"

I turned around in my chair when I heard my Dad, hoping no one noticed the drool that was running down my front from staring at Vanessa. "Yeah, Dad?"

"I'd like you to meet someone," He smiled, gesturing me up. I stood up, rolling my eyes just slightly so my Dad didn't see. "This," He smiled, beckoning some random man with glasses and a nice suit on, over. "Is Kenny. He's got a very interesting movie idea in mind."

"Yeah?" I nodded.

"I do," He smiled. "I've been thinking about bringing musicals back in. Your Dad tells me you enjoy musicals?"

I smiled and nodded. "Very much so, I love all the oldies," I laughed. "The Sound Of Music, Les Misérables, you know.. The good ones." I laughed.

"I agree," Kenny laughed. "This is the reason I wanna talk to you, I'm looking for a male lead in a new Disney musical I wrote and your Dad said you might be interested in going for it."

Of course. That's all he wanted me for, my acting skills. Was there really no one in this world that just wanted a conversation about random shit? One that my father actually allowed me to talk to. "Yeah," I nodded. "Sign me up."

"Great, auditions are tomorrow," He nodded.

"You two chat musicals, I'll be back in a second," My Dad smiled, heading over to who I noticed as an old family friend. "Hey, paul!" I heard my Dad laugh from the other side of the room. Why couldn't he be the same with Vanessa's Dad? I internally groaned, wishing he'd just grow up and be a man.

"I have the perfect female lead for you," Kenny smiled. "I think you'll be pleasantly surprised." He chuckled, fixing his glasses up.

"I doubt that," I nodded. "There's only one person that I wanna work with." I sighed. "That I'd love to work with."

"Don't judge my casting skills, young one," He smiled. "Not until you give it a go. I better be taking my seat but, I'll see you tomorrow about.. Twelve? Down at the local studios."

I nodded. "Okay, I'll see you then." I smiled politely, shaking his hand when he extended it out to me. "Bye." I nodded, sitting back in my seat beside Dylan.

"Brother, you just got an awesome offer! You should be jumping up and down in your seat right now." Dylan smiled, patting my back. "At least I would be."

"Yeah, but, strangely? I'm not you," I nodded. "At least, not completely." I shrugged.

"God, you're a downer," He sighed. "Cheer up! I've never met someone who's so sad as you and its all because of one girl. Why don't you just get over her?"

"Why don't you just shut the fuck up?" I nodded, groaning when someone's hand collided with the back of my head. I looked around, about to yell at whoever it was, my breath catching when I saw who hit me.. Vanessa. I smiled, watching her hips sway as she walked off, teasing me. How would I yell at something so beautiful? So enticing! I nearly melted in my seat as I watched her sit a couple of tables away from me with her little sister. Was it weird that I thought she'd be an amazing mother to my children? Its something I wanted, I didn't think it was that weird! I quickly looked away from her when I heard my Mum and Dad approaching, along with the rest of my siblings. Here's to a night of hell.

**xLIAExLIAEx **

"And the winner of the 2005 small business of the year in an Entertainment area goes to," The presenter smiled, opening his little envelope. "G & G Talent."

Greg Hudgens pumped his fist proudly, quickly pecking his wife's lips before they both stood up, heading the few tables past theirs, up to the small stage at the end of the massive hall. A loudly coughed 'rigged' came from the other side of the room from David Efron, only just being heard amongst the applause to the Hudgens family.

Greg smiled, hearing his rivals frustrated groans. He stood proudly at the stand, his small businesses winners trophy as he started his speech. "Wow," He laughed. "This.. Is fantastic. I'd like to thank all the kids that are involved in the programs at our winning talent agency," He laughed. "They couldn't be here tonight but, a few that could are Gina's and my kids," He smiled proudly, pointing to the table where his six children were currently seated. "They keep up with all the training and their own movies and such and I couldn't, sorry we couldn't," He laughed, looking over at Gina. "Be more proud."

"This speech isn't about your kids," David called out.

"Shut up, David." Starla groaned, slapping his arm lightly.

"Yeah, they're kids didn't do anything." Zac shook his head. No one would insult, even the slightest, his, hopefully soon-to-be, girl and her siblings.

"Just because you didn't win, Efron." Greg laughed. "Maybe you shouldn't be such a sore loser and find some _actual_ talent then maybe one day you'll be standing up here. Not that, that day will come anytime soon, not while G & G Talent is still up and running."

David growled, standing up out of his seat. "Wanna come down here and say that, Hudgens?" He asked angrily. "I'm sure you don't have the guts.. Or the balls."

"Oh really?" Greg smirked, heading down the steps. "I seem to remember a Christmas party a few years ago that your Son had to crash just because he _had_ to see my daughter and you ended up with a black nose and a black eye."

"At least it wasn't a broken jaw," David laughed dryly, walking towards his long time rival. "Zac made a massive mistake falling for that whore of daughter of yours but, knowing that I punched you and the satisfaction that I got to break your jaw? Was so worth it." He smirked.

"What did you call my daughter?" Greg yelled, shoving David harshly.

Zac sighed, not wanting to cause an even bigger scene than was already made. He'd give his Dad an earful next time they were alone. He looked over just in time to see Vanessa getting up and rushing out of the room. He just looked towards his Mum who nodded at him before she got up, heading over to her husband who was currently in a head lock, the remaining contents of the hall gathering around the two men.

Zac got up, quickly rushing to the back exit where he'd parked his car to hide from the paparazzi. He was proud to say he usually had one or two following him. He ran around tables, jumped over pot plants and couches on the way to the back exit, pushing open the heavy back door, running down the back alley to his car. He started up his brand new Audi his Dad got him as a 'movie' present. The only good side to his family being rich and famous was that he got all the top line things- including nice cars, really nice cars. He carefully backed out of the alley, making sure he didn't hit the trash cans on the way out, rushing towards the edge of town. He couldn't see Vanessa walking anywhere and there was really only one place she'd go. Surprisingly? For people who weren't allowed to see, talk or mention each other to their parents or any other family members, they done unexpectedly well to stay in touch and know each other like they'd been together for years. They usually stayed in touch by Direct messaging on twitter or private messaging on myspace. Since no one really used myspace and they had fake names on twitter no one could trace it was them. They'd worked out a fool proof plan but, it wasn't enough. They still weren't allowed to see each other and they lived in other parts of the city so it wasn't like they could just sneak down the street and hang out at the park for a few hours. It was even worse with camera's following them sometimes. Would they ever get a break?

He was driving up the hill manically, towards the Hollywood sign, looking off to the side, near the footpath when he noticed someone walking. He squinted his eyes to adjust to the dark spot, trying to see who it was he slowed right down, smiling when he saw that was Vanessa. Success! He wound down his window, about to call out to her.

"I have pepper spray and a boyfriend," Vanessa called out, obviously hearing Zac's car approach. "I'm not afraid to use them."

He laughed lightly at the use of her words. "I'd love to meet this boyfriend of yours, I'm sure he's a strapping young lad." He chuckled.

Vanessa turned around quickly, surprise written all over her face, accompanied with a massive smile. "Zac!" She squealed, running around and getting in the passenger seat of his car.

Zac laughed, hugging her tightly once she got in the car. "Oh my god, you're freezing, Ness." He frowned, reaching into the back of his car to grab his jacket, putting it around her shoulders.

"That's what I get for wearing a strapless dress without a jacket," She laughed lightly. "Thanks." She smiled appreciatively. "I didn't realise you were following me, I wouldn't have ran so fast."

"I wanted to get out of there as quickly as you did," He smiled slightly, gently wiping her cheeks that had dried mascara on them. "I'm sooo sorry about what happened," He whispered, leaning over and gently kissing her forehead. "Are you okay?"

"Don't apologise. I'm fine now," She smiled, hugging the man she loved so much tightly. His warmth making her feel better. "Thank you." She whispered.

"I should apologise, you're not a whore, don't listen to my Dad." He frowned, hugging her back tightly as he kissed the top of her head gently. "I missed you so much, more than you could ever imagine."

"I missed you, too." Vanessa frowned. "This is so stupid, we need to do something."

"I know, baby." Zac sighed. "I have an idea but, first? I just wanna be with you," He nodded. "Lets head up the top and just.. Do nothing."

"Sounds amazing," She smiled, letting go of him so he could start the car. He kept an arm around her shoulders as they drove up to the top of the hill, Vanessa's head resting on Zac's shoulder, a permanent smile on her face. "This is amazing already."

"I agree," Zac laughed. "Just us two.. Alone together. Perfect." He smiled, pulling up at the top of the hill. "Come on, gorgeous." He smiled, jumping out and heading around to open her door for her. He smiled, taking her tiny hand in his warm one. "Just.. One thing first." He smiled, before he leant down and kissed her soft lips, the lips he'd missed for the past six months. That's how long it'd been since they could sneak away from the watchful eyes of their parents. More their fathers. Vanessa kissed him back eagerly, smiling against his lips as her hands tangled in his hair.

He gently pushed her against his car, his hand slowly running down the side of her dress, finding her ass in the black material, squeezing it lightly. Vanessa moaned lightly at the contact, slipping her tongue in his mouth as she pulled his body tight against hers, wanting to be as close to him as humanly possible.

"Lets take this into the car," Zac mumbled against her lips, opening the passenger door to his car. He smiled, waiting till she'd climbed into the back seat before jumping in after her, closing the door behind him. Before there was anymore words spoken he crashed his lips against hers hungrily, his hands eagerly finding the zip at the back of her dress, he fumbled slightly, managing to get the zip undone as Vanessa unbuttoned his blue dress shirt.

Once she'd gotten his shirt off and discarded it in the front seat she unbuckled the belt around his waist as he pushed her dress down, unclipping her bra and tossing it in the front seat with his shirt. Vanessa leant over as she pushed his pants down, kissing his neck, biting on the skin lightly as her lips traveled down. Zac moaned lightly as her lips sucked on his skin, her hands sending sparks through his body as she pulled his pants and boxers down eagerly, tossing them to join the other discarded pieces of clothing in the front seat. He squeezed her side lightly before pulling her dress over her head quickly, breaking the contact between her lips and his neck.

His eyes traveled from her tanned legs that were resting on either side of his, her position changing somewhere between getting in the car and pulling each others clothes off, past her black lace underwear that hid her most private area, up her tanned, flat stomach, her belly ring sparkling in the moonlight that shone through the tinted window of the car. He kept moving his eyes up, past her voluptuous, full breasts that made him hard at just the sight of them, up to her chocolate brown eyes that sparkled, completing the perfect human that was Vanessa Hudgens. She was his and all he wanted was for everyone to know that she was.

"Are you okay?" Vanessa whispered, burying her hand in the back of his hair.

He smiled and nodded. "With you? I'm perfect." He whispered back, pulling her close and hugging her tightly, breathing in her scent of coconut body moisturizer and strawberry shampoo and conditioner. "You're gorgeous. I never wanna leave you."

She smiled, hugging him back tightly. "I never wanna leave you either," She whispered, looking down at him, his blue eyes bright, the happiness from the permanent smile on his face radiating in his eyes. She leant down and kissed him softly as her hands moved to his hair, tangling in his brown locks, Zac kissing her back as he moved his hands to her underwear, sliding them down her slim legs.

Once they were off it was like the heat in the car raised, they window's started fogging up as their make out session got more heated, their bodies rubbing up against each other as their hands traveled all over the other's body, finding each and every spot of bare skin they could find. Zac's hands groping and squeezing all Vanessa's most sensual parts, her breasts and her, as he would delicately put it 'great ass', grasping her thighs as Vanessa gripped his hair, running her hands down his chest, over his six pack and up his muscular arms that flexed as he moved his arms all over her body. Their breaths were heavy, lips swollen from the heated kisses they shared, by now the windows were fully fogged up.

Vanessa pulled Zac with her as she maneuvered so they were laying down on the back seat. She let out a groan when her leg bent backwards somehow. "Fuck," She muttered.

"Are you okay?" Zac frowned, before his hand slipped off the side of the back seat, making him knock his head on the back seat, causing him to groan.

Vanessa laughed, gently rubbing the side of his head. "I'm fine, are you okay?" She smiled, leaning up and kissing his forehead gently.

"Better now," He smiled, balancing so his hand was away from the edge. "Okay, enough talking," He laughed before he leant down, biting her bottom lip lightly. "I wanna fuck you till you cant walk."

"Mmm," Vanessa moaned lightly, pulling his hard chest against her, moaning softly as his chest came in contact with her hardened nipples, sending shivers down her spine. Her lips found his, kissing him passionately, the heat beginning to rise again as Zac rubbed his hardened tip up and between Vanessa's dripping folds, making contact with her clit every now and then, making them both moan louder.

He pushed in slowly, letting her get use to the feel of him inside her, not having done anything sexual together for months and knowing she wouldn't do anything with anyone else she was a little tighter than last time. He began to pull out slowly as he kissed her collarbone gently, starting to thrust in and out, above her. Her moans got louder the more he began to thrust, causing him to speed up, letting out his own moans at the feeling.

"Fuck," Vanessa moaned, wrapping her legs around Zac's waist, pulling him further. She moved her arms behind her head, trying to find something to grip on to as she arched her back from the pleasure, her eyes closing slightly as Zac's mouth wrapped around her nipple, biting down on the sensitive skin lightly. "God, this is amazing."

Zac smiled, pulling away from her nipple. "I've missed this so much, baby," He whispered, before he kissed her hungrily, making his thrusts harder.

Vanessa moaned louder, moving so one of her legs was resting on the back of the drivers seat, the other pressing against the back window as she grinded her hips in motion with Zac's, causing louder moans to escape their lips.

"You're so sexy," Vanessa moaned, her hands finding Zac's hair again, gripping tightly as the pleasure started to get stronger. He picked up pace again, making her moan louder before she dragged her fingers down his back, her nails digging into his skin on the way down. The pain, at that moment in time, sending more pleasure through Zac's body, causing him to thrust harder.

"Fuck, you're amazing." He managed to moan, kissing her neck again, biting down on her skin lightly.

"You're amazing," Vanessa moaned. "Fuck your cock feels amazing. Its so big and hard." She managed.

Hearing her talk dirty, dirty for her, made him even more turned on. She sounded so sexy, and being so innocent usually made it better, it made him so turned on it wasn't funny. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold on for.

"You're so tight, baby," He moaned. "It feels amazing around my hard cock." He managed, moving harder.

"O-Oh," Vanessa moaned loudly, arching her back again. "Fuck! I-I'm.." She managed to get out before she felt her insides, what felt like knotting, together. Pleasure washed over her body as she screamed out Zac's name, thankful that they were nowhere near anyone else. She barely heard Zac's loud moans as he came, his hot seed spilling inside her. He collapsed gently on top of her, their breaths heavy still.

"That was amazing," Zac smiled, kissing the side of her head gently. "You're amazing." He whispered.

Vanessa smiled, running her hand gently through his hair. "You're amazing, this night has been.. Perfect. Since we came up here anyway." She smiled.

**xLIAExLIAEx **

Zac smiled, pulling Vanessa closer as they sat together on the little park bench that was situated near his car. He pressed a soft kiss to the side of her head, smiling as he heard her giggle softly. "You really wanna do this?" He whispered.

She nodded, looking up at him. "I do," She whispered, leaning up and gently rubbing his cheek with her hand softly. "I wanna be with you, this seems to be the only way."

"We're like a modern day Romeo and Juliet," He laughed lightly, rubbing her side softly. They both just sat there quietly, watching the city below them. The cars and the few people they could see from where they were sitting.

"Its so beautiful down there, I'm gunna miss it." Vanessa whispered, before she stood up, fixing her dress up. "We should get a move on before our parents try to stop us."

"We're really doing this," Zac smiled, standing up, kissing her quickly. He picked their blanket up he'd had in the back of his car, wrapping his arm around her.

"You sound unsure," She frowned, rubbing her arms gently as a cool breeze blew past them. "We don't have to."

"Hey," He frowned, wrapping the blanket around her arms before he put his arm around her shoulders, leading her over to his car. "Don't even think that. As long as I'm with you? Everything is going to be perfect."

"You really think so?" She smiled, jumping into the passenger seat of Zac's car.

"I really think so," He laughed, kissing her lips softly before he headed around and got in the drivers seat. He started the car, it coming to life quietly, backing out towards the dirt path they'd come up. "Vegas here we come."

"Leaving Efron and Hudgens," Vanessa smiled. "Maybe never coming back as Efron and Efron." She giggled.

"We'll be back, baby," He smiled. "Not anytime soon but, we'll be back and we'll be back with little Efron's." He laughed.

They got to the bottom of the hill, heading towards the 'Welcome To California' sign. They had a long drive to go to get to Vegas, only the beginning of their new life. They'd get married and start a family somewhere quiet, somewhere no one knew them. Both of them thought it was all worth it. They were going to be able to finally be together with no one holding them apart. They were better than Romeo and Juliet, their story ended happy.

_**Okay, it's a little different. I had a little doubt and worry writing this cause to me it was different to what I've been doing but, I loved the cuteness of them having sex in the car and running away together. It was gorgeous :D I'm sorry if I wrote Gabriella or Troy or something accidentally, I done it throughout the whole first part of the one shot lol**_

_**Thank you to Rac4hel414 and KatieJHK who reassured me that it'd be fine lol and I hope you all enjoyed it! :D **_

_**Review to let me know? And I'm hoping to update Teenage Drama's in the next couple of days but I have to get a fair few reviews on this before I update it cause I don't like updating so close together otherwise lol anyway I really hope you all enjoyed it cause I do have a lot of doubt but I do with all my writing. Enough of my babbling, review? (Be nice lol) **_


	13. An Unexpected Fathers Day

_**Hello! :D **_

_**Okay, long time no sex update! Lol this is a gift to all the Fathers out there (Including my own! :D) Since it was Fathers Day on Sunday in Australia I wanted to write up a one shot, and since I hadn't really done one in Zac's POV before I thought I'd do this one since it'd be his day and all! **_

_**Also this is a gift to all you crazy people who read and review my stories.. Teenage Dramas? And its seven chapters?.. Has hit.. 100+ REVIEWS! Fucking crazy! I'm hoping to get a fair few reviews on this and I'm updating (hopefully) again tomorrow! Lol Teenage Dramas :D **_

_**And also.. I'm going to Taylor Swift! I've been listening to her songs for the last few days and I'm getting all pumped for it! :D Anyone else going? Lol **_

_**Okay, on with the story! :D **_

**An Unexpected Fathers Day. **

'_Zanessa back on?' _

'_Zac & Vanessa- Disney's ever-lasting couple.'_

'_High School (Musical) Sweethearts.'_

I sighed, chucking my copy of the _LA times_ newspaper in the closest trash bin on the way into the studios. I'd already had a terrible morning. Firstly, my hot water had been cut off, so I couldn't have a shower- I knew from then on that I'd have a shit day. Then, to confirm my thoughts, my car runs out of petrol right before the service stationand to top that trip off it cost me a fortune to put petrol in it. Follow that by a crappy tasting coffee and a newspaper plastered with yet another bunch of rumors and it brings us to me, walking into work to film some stupid commercial. And I say stupid because its about some energy drink. I guess, it pays the bills.

"Zac! Lovely to see you this morning," Carey, one of the costume designers smiled at me on the way into the lot one.

"Nice to see you, too, Carey," I smiled politely. "Do you know who's in charge of the _red bull_ ad that's being shot this morning?"

"Umm," She bit her lip, thinking. "I think you'd have to find Dave, he's usually director of those things."

"That's what I thought, but I didn't think he came in today." I shrugged.

"That man is full of surprises," She laughed. "Plus, I think his mother-in-law is in town and he'll do anything to get out of the house."

"Oh," I laughed. "Well, thanks, Carey. I might see you later."

"I'll be here," She smiled, before walking off, heading into the sewing room.

I smiled, heading towards Dave's office, knocking before I headed in. "Oh, you are here. Are you directing the ad this morning?"

"Good morning to you, too, Mr. Efron." Dave mumbled. "How are you today? Me? Oh, I'm great, thank you."

"Sorry," I muttered. "I've had a terrible morning, cold showers, crappy coffees.. Rumors. The usual." I sighed, sitting in the chair opposite his desk. "Hollywood sucks sometimes."

"Believe me, son, I know." He nodded. "I've been in this business a lot longer than you have and I've had a few run-ins, shit mornings, but do you know what I figured out?"

"What?"

"That taking it out on the guy that gives you your paycheck isn't the brightest idea," He smiled. "So, chuck a smile on that pretty face of yours and lets get filming."

I laughed a little, standing up at the same time as he did, following him out and towards the set. "Do I need to go to hair and make-up or anything?"

"Nah, today is just a run through 'cause I have to go out for dinner and its no use starting if we cant finish it," He sighed. "And my wife will kill me if I don't make it."

"I feel your pain," I laughed. "Well, I don't have a wife or a mother-in-law, so.."

"I get what you mean, you feel sympathy for me." He smiled. "And its okay, I feel sympathy for you because you don't know what you agreed to."

"What are yo-" I started before hearing a laugh I knew all too well. I looked over, seeing Vanessa standing on the other side of the room, laughing at something a guy she was talking to said. "What? I'm doing this with her? She hates me!"

I sighed, a few months back we'd decided to call it quits. Work and everything got in the way and we decided to go in separate directions, I thought it was mutual and Vanessa was agreeing to split because she wanted to. Then I found out that she never wanted to split up with me at all, she was happy with where we were in our relationship and completely agreed to break up with me because she thought it was what would make me happy. I felt terrible! But, after that everytime I tried to talk to her.. She just ignored me. She wouldn't answer my calls or texts and eventually called the police on me because I went.. _A little_ too far. Could you blame me? I found out I broke the love of my life's heart and she wouldn't talk to me!

"She doesn't hate you," Dave shook his head. "She's over it all."

"Oh, so, she knows that I'm filming with her?"

"Ah.. Not exactly, but it'll be fine!" Dave nodded. "Vanessa!" He called, beckoning her over.

My heart started beating a million miles an hour as I saw her look over at us, it was like everything was in slow motion. My heart broke a little when her massive smile turned into a frown, her gorgeous eyebrows creasing together in confusion as she walked towards us.

"Ready to rehearse?" I asked nervously once she got close enough.

"Please don't tell me this is who's playing my 'hero'." She said, completely ignoring what I said, looking over at Dave.

"Oh, nice to see you, too." I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest.

"It certainly is, we need to get rehearse." Dave nodded, heading over to the middle of the set. "Okay, this ad is about how red bull is better. Vanessa is the princess in danger and we have Joe over here who drinks the 'unknown' energy drink and Zac will be playing the hero who drinks the red bull energy drink and grows wings, and so forth."

"Great," Vanessa muttered. "Cant it be the other way around?"

"Who would you rather have saving you? A random or Zac Efron?"

"I wouldn't ask her that," I shook my head.

"The random of course!" Vanessa exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "Why would I want someone who broke my heart to save me?"

"Can I please talk to you for a second?" I asked, not waiting for an answer before I grabbed her hand, leading her away from Dave and.. Joe?

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"We need to clear some things up," I nodded. "Okay, firstly. Why did you lie to me? Because I find it a little unfair that you hate me over a lie."

"What are you talking about?" She snapped.

"We broke up because I thought it was something we both wanted," I nodded. "We _both_ agreed that work was getting in the way and it was too difficult for us to keep-"

"No, you said that! How did you think it made me feel when I get told by the guy I love that 'oh, our relationship isn't worth it to keep on working through the tough times, lets just quit'? Because let me tell you it didn't make me feel like jumping around all happy." She cried. "I wasn't going to say that I'd like to keep going if your heart wasn't in it."

"I didn't even think about it like that," I frowned. "But, if I knew how you really felt? I wouldn't have said anything, Nessa," I sighed. "I loved you, I still fucking love you," I nodded. "God, the amount of times I wish you were in my bed, beside me," I shook my head. "If I had a penny everytime I wished for that? I'd have two mountains of pennies." I smiled.

"That's a lot of pennies," She smiled weakly. "I'm sorry, I thought you sounded pretty adamant about it, so I didn't wanna say anything." She shrugged.

"Hey," I smiled, taking her hands and lacing our fingers. "I only sounded adamant 'cause I'm a man," I smiled. "I sound manly."

"You wish," She giggled.

I smiled, my eyes traveling all over her face. From her gorgeous brown, chocolate-y eyes that I loved getting lost in to her stunning smile that made my heart near explode from happiness, her strong cheek bones and jaw line that I loved kissing along. The striking features that I'd missed looking at everyday.

"I missed you," I said quietly, pushing her dark curls gently behind her ear softly. "A lot."

"I missed you, too," She whispered back, squeezing my hands gently with her soft, little ones.

"You two!"

I looked away when I heard Dave call out, seeing him waving us over.

"Looks like we have to get this done," I laughed a little.

"Looks like it," Vanessa smiled a little, leading me back over to where Dave was standing. "What are you doing later?"

"Hanging out with you," I smiled.

"Good," She giggled. "Cause I wanted to hang out at a club or something." She smiled.

"Sounds perfect," I laughed.

**xFathersDayx**

"You see, I see it completely different," I laughed. "I think.. That the Lakers should just completely win." I smiled.

"Yeah, they _should_, but where's the fun in that?" Vanessa laughed, taking a sip of her drink. "There'd be no competition."

"You've got me there," I laughed, taking a sip of my own drink. "I missed you." I smiled.

"I missed you, too," She smiled back, swirling her straw around in her drink. "Would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to," I smiled, standing up, holding my hand out to her.

"Just.. One thing quickly," She nodded.

I frowned a little. "Oh no, did I do something?"

"No, no," She smiled, squeezing my hand lightly. "I just.. I don't want to rush things," She nodded. "I want something more than a friendship, I really do, I'm hoping you want something more, too,"

"I do," I smiled.

"Good," Vanessa laughed lightly. "Then you'll understand why I don't want to ruin things and just take it slow for now," She nodded.

"I understand," I smiled. "What does this mean for us though? Do we start off as boyfriend and girlfriend and just see where it takes us at a slow pace or.. We're starting off as just friends?"

"I think we're both mature enough to have the title of boyfriend and girlfriend without rushing things," She smiled, leading me over to the dance floor. "Don't you?"

"I certainly do," I chuckled, pulling her closer. "Even if we weren't boyfriend and girlfriend? I'd still do this," I smiled, before pressing my lips against hers in a quick kiss.

"And I wouldn't object to that," She giggled, making me smile wider.

"Good," I laughed, pulling her closer before starting to dance.

I smiled, watching her turn around in my arms, pushing herself close against me before she started to dance. It was the best feeling in the world to be holding her again, I didn't care how long it took for us to be what we use to be! It felt like a massive weight had been lifted off my chest knowing we were back in each others lives. That I'd be able to wake up in the morning to her gorgeous face and kiss her beautiful smile. That, hopefully, I'd be able to marry her one day and have babies with her! Maybe it was a little extreme thinking right now, but its something I was sure I wanted. Work and acting? It could go and I wouldn't care as long as I had _my_ girl in my arms for the rest of my life.

I smiled, moving her curls behind her shoulder, my arm keeping around her waist as I rested one of my hands on her hip, leaning down and kissing her bare shoulder. I smiled against her skin as I felt her hand tangle in my hair, I moved my lips along her skin and to her neck when she leant her head on my shoulder, giving me more room. Her skin tasted like coconut- her favourite body wash. She knew something was going to happen! Sneaky girl. Everytime she wanted something off me, sexual wise, she always washed in coconut body wash cause it drove me crazy! I moaned lightly against her skin, biting down on her neck lightly.

"Careful," I mumbled against her skin, choking a moan back when I felt her ass rub against my front.

"You started it," She breathed out, smiling over at me. "Mr. I'll-suck-on-your-neck."

I laughed, turning her around eagerly. Without saying anything? I crashed my lips against hers, bringing her as close as possible. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip, smiling as she let out a light moan, allowing my tongue to slide into her mouth. I scrunched the material of her mid thigh length dress in between my hands, frowning as she pulled away. But, instead of getting a slap across the face and 'fuck you' like I was expecting? I got dragged off the dance floor and to the bathroom, as I quickly found out.

"I'm kinda worried about where we're going," I laughed as we headed into the disabled toilet.

"Pull your pants off, Efron." Vanessa laughed, pulling her underwear off, bending over slowly.

I let out a frustrated groan, the need to be inside of her growing stronger. "Fucking hell, Ness." I muttered, pulling at my pants.

I'd just gotten my belt undone when I felt my dress shirt get ripped open, Vanessa kissing all over my chest hungrily. I smiled, biting my lip a little as I buried my hand in her hair, my back colliding with the wall of the bathroom. I closed my eyes and leant my head back against the wall, the feeling of her lips on my skin so incredibly pleasurable. I jumped a little when I felt my boxers get removed, letting out a moan as her mouth wrapped around my tip, an area that very much needed to be touched, moving up and down my hardening shaft.

I could feel myself getting hard extremely quickly, I hadn't had sex in months. Since Vanessa and I broke up! Sure, I had sex with myself, but that didn't count. It was an amazing feeling to be so intimate with the person you love more than anything in your entire life. I pulled her up carefully, smiling as I kissed her quickly, hooking my hands under her legs to lift her up.

"I'm gunna cum before we get to the good stuff if you keep going." I laughed, picking her up, kissing her eagerly.

She laughed against my lips, kissing me back. I smiled, moving my hand up her dress, pushing the material up as I moved my hand up further. I smiled, squeezing her breast through her bra as I rubbed against her wet folds, moaning at the contact, smiling as she moaned, kissing down to my neck. I pushed into her, the waiting unbearable already, letting out a moan of relief when her walls surrounded my hard penis.

I smiled, kissing her chest when she let out a moan, her hands tangling in my hair as I began to move in and out, letting out my own moans. I rested my hands on her hips, squeezing them as I picked up my pace.

"Ju- Let me," Vanessa got out, moving her leg from around my waist, letting out a moan at the new position after she lifted it up, over my shoulder.

"Fuck, Ness," I moaned, kissing everywhere I could possibly touch, squeezing her leg as I pushed into her harder, making the pleasure even more amazing. I looked down where we.. Joined, smiling when I saw Vanessa rubbing her clit, pleasuring herself even more. "Fuck, that's hot." I muttered, watching her.

"You like that?" She moaned, gripping my hair with her free hand, moaning louder as she rubbed her clit faster.

"I love that," I smiled, moving harder. "Fuck!"

"God, I'm already fucking close!" She moaned. "Make me cum, Zac!"

"Fucking hell I'm gunna make you _scream_." I nodded, moving faster. "You're so fucking gorgeous, baby. Everything is perfect!"

"Fuck, I agree!" She moaned loudly, gripping my hair tighter. "Oh- Oh god, Zac. Fuck, your big dick is amazing!"

I smiled, biting her neck, moving harder one last time before she let out a scream, her walls contracting around my penis, sending me over the edge. I moaned loudly, biting down on her neck a little harder as I came, keeping her close as her body shook from her orgasm. Once we'd both finished we just stayed there silently, both trying to catch our breaths.

"Fuck," She managed, kissing the top of my head.

"I agree," I smiled, kissing her chest softly.

**8 Months Later:**

"I'm seriously going to murder you! You fucking asshole!"

"You can, baby," I smiled, kissing the side of her head.

"Don't fucking smile at me!" Vanessa growled. "This is all your fault, you realise that?"

"Well, its not _all_ my fault y-"

"It fucking is, you fucking dick!"

"Okay, okay, calm down," I nodded. "Just concentrate on one thing at a time." I sighed.

"You try concentrating when you're in my position! Cause I'd gladly swap with you." Vanessa nodded, gripping my shirt.

I tried to pry her tiny hands away from my shirt. "I'd gladly swap with you, too, baby," I nodded. "But, we cant." I sighed, kissing her forehead.

I let out a breath of relief hearing the door open, following by the doctors voice. "Ready to have this baby?"

"I am more than fucking ready," Vanessa breathed. "I wish I had the fucking epidural."

"You'll feel better after the baby comes that you didn't have it," The doctor smiled, pulling on a pair of gloves as a couple of nurses followed her in, beginning to set up the room. "Trust me, you wont feel.. Drugged and tired."

"I guess," She groaned, trying to sit up. I sighed, helping her get more comfortable.. My poor baby! "Thanks." She smiled weakly. "I'm sorry for treating you like a b- Oh, fuck," She groaned, squeezing my hand.

"Its okay, baby," I smiled weakly, kissing her forehead. "Breathe through it."

"This is so fucking painful!"

"You're nine centimeters, Vanessa, so we're going to get started." The doctor smiled, positioning herself at the end of Vanessa's bed.

"Oh my god, its really happening."

"I'm right here," I smiled, squeezing her hand gently, kissing the back of it.

**xFathersDayx **

"He's beautiful,"

"He looks just like you."

I smiled, looking up from my sleeping son, over at my girlfriend who was laying in her hospital bed half asleep, exhaustion written all over her face. "I can see you in him, too, Ness." I smiled, sitting on the bed beside her gently.

"I would hope so," She giggled lightly. "I cant believe we're in this position right now."

"Me either," I smiled. "But, I wouldn't change it for anything. Having sex in that club was the best thing ever." I chuckled.

"I agree," Vanessa giggled, letting out a yawn. "I'm sorry I didn't get you a Fathers Day gift."

"Baby," I laughed, leaning over and kissing her quickly. "You gave me a son, the best Fathers Day gift a guy could ever ask for." I smiled.

She smiled, sitting up slowly, leaning over and kissing me quickly. "You're the best guy in the whole world, it was silly of us to ever break up. I should've just spoken up and told you how I felt," She smiled, resting her hand on my cheek softly, rubbing my face gently with her thumb. "But, you know what? We got it together, we made up and created something amazing and gorgeous," She smiled, looking down at our sleeping boy in my arms, leaning down and kissing the top of his head gently. "And I wouldn't change that course of life for anything cause we might not have ended up here."

"I agree, baby." I smiled, kissing her softly. "Thank you for everything, for being you. For coming back to me," I smiled. "And for giving me the best, most unexpected Fathers day gift ever!" I chuckled, kissing her quickly again before looking at down at my son. _Our_ son. The best thing I'd ever created.

_**What did you all think? Good enough to review? I hope so! Cause I really enjoyed writing this! :D Thanks again everyone! :D**_


	14. A Special Birthday Present

_**Ahh! A sex one shot? Lol **_

_**Okay so last night I uploaded a new short story called 'Finding Love In Pain' and its kind of different.. I've only gotten six reviews on it so far so if you could go read and review it for me? That would be awesome! Anyway, I asked in it last night what you would like me to update next and it wasn't until this morning (when I realised it was October it wasn't still May- hasn't this year gone fast?) that I realised.. Its Zac fucking Efron's birthday today. So, I, as a massive fan and soon to be Mrs. Efron, felt I had an obligation to write this lol **_

_**Its my birthday on Sunday so I will most likely update again soon! **_

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZAC! I hope he's had an awesome day and I hope you all enjoy my present to him! Please read and review!**_

I smiled, watching Zac sleeping. He had his hands resting behind his head and his chest was sitting there all perfect and.. Sexy, with the sheet resting just above his belly button. I couldn't help but reach out and gently run my hand up his perfectly sculpted abs lightly, watching as a smile graced his lips. I looked down, giggling lightly to myself when I saw he was a little happy. I couldn't be mean and just leave him to deal with it himself, not today of all days.

I leant over, gently straddling his waist before I leant down, kissing his neck softly. I began sucking on his soft skin, after a minute of not getting a reaction I moved my lips down his neck, kissing down his chest. I ran my tongue half way down his chest, kissing near his belly button before moving down so I was sitting on his mid thighs. Because I'd given him an early birthday present last night.. He didn't have any clothes on at all. More fun for me! I leant down, taking his slightly hard, getting extremely harder, penis, sucking gently on the tip, pulling away when he moaned lightly. I smiled seeing him still asleep, bending down again to suck on his tip, this time, moving my mouth down. I went back to sucking on his tip as it became harder, moving my hand up and down his hard penis slowly, smiling when one of his hands found its way into my hair, gripping as more moans escaped from between his lips.

"Fuck, baby." He moaned

I smiled, moving my mouth down again, using my free hand to lightly rub his balls. He let out a louder moan, gripping my hair a little more. Pulling away, I smiled up at him as I kept moving my hand, leaning

up and kissing him. He smiled, kissing me back, his hands moving anywhere they could. They managed to squeeze my boobs, my sides, my thighs and end up in between my legs. I moaned lightly when his fingers found my clit, rubbing lightly. Using all my strength, I pulled away and kissed down his chest again, once I was low enough beginning to suck on his tip, moving my lips up and down.

"I-I'm close, baby, y-you.. A-Are amazing," Zac managed to moan, making me smile. I sucked on his tip a little harder, still rolling his balls lightly, not long after he let out a loud moan, gripping my hair as he came. I swallowed before sitting up, smiling down at him, watching him trying to catch his breath.

"Shit," He breathed.

I giggled, laying beside him, pulling the blanket up, over my body more. "Was that a good present to wake up to?" I smiled.

"Amazing present, baby." Zac laughed, pulling me closer. "Thank you." He smiled, kissing me quickly.

"You're welcome my handsome birthday boy," I smiled, kissing him quickly. "I want today to be perfect for you, which is why I've woken you up early.. But nicely and we're going to go for a day out, just the two of us." I smiled.

"Mm, I really like the sound of that," Zac laughed. "What are we doing?" He smiled.

"That's a surprise," I laughed, pulling away. "Now.. Up!" I giggled, getting up. "I believe there's a shower with our name on it," I laughed, running to his ensuite, giggling as Troy chased after me.

"Cant start that without me!" He laughed.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to." I laughed, winking back at him, turning the shower on. "Especially not after that little performance back there, you got me all hot and turned on, Mr. Efron."

"Did I now?" Zac smiled, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind me, kissing my shoulder. "Who's fault is that?"

"Yours!" I laughed, stepping into the shower, resting my hands over his so he stepped with me. "If you weren't all sexy and.. Just you! Then I wouldn't have gotten so turned on!"

"That's not my fault!" Zac laughed, stepping under the water. "Go and blame my parents."

"Oh, yeah," I laughed sarcastically. "Hey, Starla, David, yeah, you shouldn't have made such a sexy son cause I get turned on when I suck his dick. Sounds like a good convo, hold on, I'll be back!" I laughed.

"Ha ha," Troy smiled. "Wash your hair, you smell." He joked, handing me the shampoo.

I smiled, taking the bottle, putting some of the shampoo in my hand before starting to rub it into my hair. "You smell more!" I laughed, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Hey!" He laughed, trying to grab my tongue. "So, Miss Hudgens, where are we going today?"

"That would be a surprise," I giggled, kissing him quickly.

"Just one clue?"

"No clues!" I laughed, washing the shampoo out, giggling when I felt Zac's hands on my waist. "Don't try any funny business with me, mister!"

"Why not?" Zac laughed.

"Because," I laughed. "Z-Zac.. Oh," I got out when I felt his tongue flick my clit lightly. "I-I'm not going t-to t-fuck," I moaned, gripping his hair when he started to suck on my clit. I leant back against the wall, moaning as he kept sucking.

I smiled, helping him left my leg over his shoulder, his finger sliding between my walls, making me moan again. I bit my lip, trying not to moan too loudly so I didn't wake his parents up. I couldn't help moaning when he slid another finger in, moving them as he sucked on my clit.

"Fuck, Zac," I moaned, biting my lip. "I-I should be doing this to you, I-its your birthday."

I felt him laugh, pulling away. "Just because its my birthday doesn't mean I cant sexually pleasure you, baby." He smiled. "Just cum for me and give me a moan and you've made me happy." He laughed.

I giggled, letting out a moan as I gripped his hair when he pushed my leg back a little further, moving his fingers faster. "Oh my god," I managed. "Fuck, you're amazing. Keep going!"

He laughed, moving his fingers harder, another moan escaping from between my lips. I tilted my head back, arching my back slightly off the wall as I felt myself getting closer to cumming. Biting my lip, letting out a loud moan when Zac started sucking on my clit again. "Fuck," I moaned loudly, cumming not long after. I tried getting my breath back, moving my leg off his shoulder before sliding down the wall, kissing him quickly. "Thanks," I giggled. "I appreciate it!"

"You're so cute," Zac laughed, kissing me quickly. "Thanks for this morning, this day is already.. The best birthday." He smiled.

"You're welcome," I smiled. "We should get a move on so I can show you your surprise."

"I like that idea," Zac laughed, standing up, holding his hands out to me. "Unless you're taking me to the dentist or something."

"Oh, yeah, that's what I wanna do on your birthday." I laughed, kissing him quickly.

**xASpecialBirthdayPresentx**

"Ness," Zac laughed, pulling on my hand. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," I giggled. "We're nearly there."

"Are you sure? Or will I have to keep this blindfold on for another hour?" He laughed, bumping into me when I stopped walking. "Fuck, stopping." He laughed.

I giggled, turning around, leaning up and kissing him before pulling his blindfold off. He smiled, kissing me back, wrapping his arms around my waist. "I love you," He mumbled against my lips.

"I love you, too," I giggled, pulling away from the kiss. "Now.. Like the view?" I smiled, pointing behind me.

"Ness, how did you get us a spot behind the Hollywood sign? Its illegal to be up here!" He laughed, looking out over the city. It was around lunch so everyone was out, doing something and Zac loved the look of the city at any time. "They look like little ants!" He laughed.

I giggled, watching his amused face, sitting down on the little picnic blanket I'd had previously set up, along with a basket full of his favourite food. "I thought you might like it up here, but we only have a couple of hours because your Mum has made dinner reservations for us and you wanted to play an extra game at the arcade, soo," I laughed.

"It was your idea to go to the arcade and spend a truck load of money on me," He laughed, sitting beside me. "So, you can only blame yourself and oh my god! Are they mini sausage rolls?"

"With actual sausages," I smiled, handing him the container. "I also got some left over fried rice and some seafood as well as some chocolate covered strawberries cause you always make them for me," I giggled, kissing him quickly.

"Why thank you, baby," He laughed, kissing me back quickly. "This is amazing, simple, but amazing."

"Thanks," I smiled, opening the fried rice container. "I thought you might just like to have a chill day with some tasty food and me,"

"Baby, its perfect," He smiled, leaning over and kissing me quickly. "I couldn't ask for a more perfect birthday, thank you."

"You're welcome," I smiled. "I'm glad that you're having a good time and tonight will be better!" I giggled.

"I cant wait," Zac laughed, picking up a strawberry. "Open up, baby."

I giggled, eating the strawberry. "Mm, thank you," I smiled, kissing him quickly, moving so I was sitting on his lap. "I love you," I smiled, running my hand gently through his hair. "I hope that we're together forever."

"We will be," Zac laughed, kissing me quickly, wrapping his arms around my waist. "I wouldn't be here without you, baby, I hope you know that."

"As long as you keep reminding me, I will." I smiled, resting my head on his shoulder, giggling when he kissed my forehead. "Mm, thank you, handsome."

"Thank you, for today," He smiled. "I wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere else."

**xASpecialBirthdayPresentx**

"Mum and Dad better be ready for dinner, cause I wanna hurry up and get in bed," Zac smiled, unlocking his front door. "I'm tired," He fake yawned.

"Aww, that's too bad, cause I'm ready to get down and dirty," I giggled, resting my head on his back, following him inside.

"I like that idea _much_ better." He laughed, turning the light on. "Its dark in here,"

"SURPRISE!"

"Holy sh-" Zac jumped, making me jump and drop my arms from around his waist. He laughed, looking around the lounge room that was filled with his family and friends. "H-Hey everyone," He laughed.

"My baby!" Starla smiled, walking over and hugging him.

I giggled, watching people coming up to him, giving him a hug and wishing him happy birthday. I smiled, walking over to Stella when I saw her standing with some friends. "Hey, little sister," I smiled, wrapping my arm around her shoulders. "Good to see you could make it."

"I nearly didn't, Mum made me clean my room and you know how.. Clean freakish she is," She laughed. "Anyway, did you have a good day?"

"I did, well, we did," I smiled, looking over at Zac who was deep in conversation with his brother. "Thanks for the arcade idea."

"I knew he'd like it," She smiled. "Did you get the picnic alright?"

"We ate all the food that was made, if that answers your question." I laughed, letting out a light squeal when a pair of arms found their way around my waist, picking me up and spinning me around.

"It was.. Very yummy," Zac laughed, kissing the back of my head. "Were you in on it, too, little Hudgens?" He laughed, ruffling Stella's hair.

"Maybe," She laughed.

I giggled, watching them muck around with each other, telling jokes and playing around in front of me, they were such kids. But, I loved how they got along, Zac loved bringing Stella with us to the movies or out to lunch, but he knew when to have just us time, with no one else. Which is what made me love him even more. He was just.. Amazing, perfect, knew what to do and when to do it. I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend.

"Ness?"

"Huh?" I asked, breaking out of my daydream of Zac and I having our own kids. He would make the best Dad!

"Wanna come upstairs?" He smiled, holding his hand out to me.

"But, we literally just got here," I laughed, taking his hand anyway. "You should stay at least for a little while and there's drinks and stuff here," I smiled, kissing him quickly. "Friends to see! Your Mum has a cake I hear."

"I just wanna go upstairs and chill for five minutes, today's been pretty massive," He laughed. "I have something to give you." He smiled, leading me upstairs, waving at some people as we headed out of the lounge room.

"Why do you have something for me on your birthday?" I giggled.

"Because I wanted to get you something," Zac laughed, sitting on his bed. "Close the door?"

"I can do that," I smiled, closing the door before walking over and sitting beside him.

Before I could get anything out his lips captured mine in a kiss, his hands finding their way to my hair. I smiled, kissing him back, it may have only been a few hours since we'd made out, but it was way too long. I moved so I was straddling him, eagerly pulling at his shirt, dropping it beside us, on the floor. I moaned against his lips feeling his hands run up my thighs.

"Mm, you make my skin feel like its on fire," I mumbled against his lips, pulling my own shirt off before running my hands down his chest, fumbling to get his pants undone as he pulled at mine. I smiled, standing up off his lap, undoing my bra as he pulled his pants down, slowly and teasingly pulling my own shorts down, along with my underwear.

"You're making my pants feel like they're on fire," He laughed, trying to reach out to me.

"I don't think so," I giggled, letting my shorts drop to the floor before I started rubbing the outside of my underwear moaning. I laughed when I felt him pull me closer, biting my lip as he kissed my stomach, getting lower. "No teasing tonight." I smiled, kissing his neck. I lowered myself down onto him, moaning.

"G-Good," Zac moaned, resting his hands on my hips, helping me move above him. "Fuck, I love you." He moaned, laying back on the bed.

I giggled, resting my hands on his chest. "I love you, too, Mr. Efron." I smiled, just watching him. Taking in his gorgeous blue eyes and the way his hair sat, the way he smiled when he looked at me. I laced my fingers with his when he took my hands, squeezing them gently.

"Good, baby," He smiled. "Thank you for today," He smiled, letting out a moan. "It was.. The best."

"You're welcome," I smiled, leaning down and kissing him, smiling against his lips when he kissed back, helping me move faster. I moaned, biting his bottom lip lightly, giggling when he flipped us over. I reached behind me, gripping the sheets, moaning as he pushed in deeper, kissing down to my chest, gently biting down on my nipple. I let out a loud moan, gripping his back, digging my nails into his shoulders as I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him in further.

"Fuck," Zac moaned against my nipple, moving harder, making us both moan even louder.

"I-I cant believe we're.. H-Having sex in a house full of people," I moaned, gripping his hair. "I-If we get caught.. I'm never speaking to you.. Again!" I laughed.

"Sure," Zac laughed, sarcasm laced in his voice. "Until I make you scream." He laughed, sitting up straighter.

I frowned, going to pull him back towards me.. That was until he pushed my legs back towards my head, pushing in further. "Fuck!" I moaned loudly, gripping the sheets underneath me, trying to catch my breath.

"Good?" Zac chuckled, moaning. "Fuck, I've had so much sex today I think I'm going to cum already."

"Y-Yeah.. M-Me too." I managed. "We really shouldn't have done it up near the sign, those rocks hurt my back." I laughed.

"That one was okay, it was in the car on the way back, when I nearly ran us off the road." He chuckled. "But, right now, while you're looking all sexy and.. Sweaty.. I cant help but think that a broken penis is worth all this sex," He laughed.

"Me too, although I like my penises hard, not broken," I laughed, leaning up and kissing him, moaning louder again at the position change. "O-Oh, fuck!" I moaned loudly, rubbing my clit.

"Fuck, that's sexy," Zac moaned, moving harder.

"O-Oh my god," I moaned loudly, fastly rubbing it. I laid back down, arching my back off the bed, moaning loudly as I kept rubbing my clit, Troy's thrusting sending me over the edge. Not only did I cum, but I managed to squirt everywhere. I had to quickly grab a pillow, putting it over my head as I scream while I came, my cum, I'm sure, flying everywhere. I barely felt Zac finish it was that intense. I felt my insides tighten and everything became pure bliss, I felt like I was floating on a cloud and my body was shaking. The only thought that managed to stay in my head was that I hoped Zac was having as much of a good time as me.

I soon found out my answer when my orgasm had stopped and I managed to get my full vision back and Zac was still kneeling in front of me, a massive smile on his face. "Well.. That.. Was the best birthday present ever." He laughed, leaning down and kissing me. "I have your cum on my face." He laughed.

I giggled, feeling my face turn bright red. "Shut up," I laughed. "I'm guessing you enjoyed that." I smiled. "I've been practicing just for you."

"Well, that was fucking hot, baby." He laughed. "Too bad we have to go back downstairs, we could do that again.. Oh, and again," He laughed, kissing me, biting my bottom lip lightly.

I laughed, resting my hand on his cheek. "We can do that as many times as we want, the party will go on, make me scream Mr. Efron, take me and my vagina back to that amazing cloud of bliss with your big dick." I smiled, giggling when he leant over, kissing me with everything he had.

I love my boy!

_**How was it? How was the sex? The storyline? That was kind of.. Last minute, I only started typing it today so it was just a.. See where it goes thing and it got me here so.. Let me know how I went! And I will hopefully be updating again soon! :P**_


	15. Its A Merry Christmas

_**:O What's this? An update from me? I know, I know.. I'm a terrible person! Yell at me guys, I deserve it. But I'm hoping this one shot makes up for it! I've been feeling kinda down lately (story of my life) I lost a reviewer, she knows who she is, and instead of telling me the truth? I just get lied to. I don't like being lied to. It sucks. On top of that? My family sucks, I have no friends and my writing has been shotty lately. So I apologise if this is really crappy. Its most likely just page after page of crap and I truly apologise for that! **_

_**Now, on a lighter note. I died and went to heaven. 'TLO' trailer was released recently and if you don't know what that is? Or havent watched it? YOU BAD ZAC FAN! Lol just kidding! The Lucky One, just the trailer, made me jizz in my pants. I seriously wanted to be Taylor Schilling as she stuck her hand down Zac's boxers. Mm.. Zac's ass. Seriously drooling on my keyboard right now. **_

_**On top of the trailer? Zac got a new tattoo, 'YOLO' (You Only Live Once). I feel like telling everyone this because I want a tattoo. Should I post the picture on my profile of the one I want and you guys can vote on whether or not I should get it? **_

_**Back to Zac's movies? WHO SAW NEW YEARS EVE? I saw it the day it came out and in a week? I had seen it three times. Not enough if you ask me! Paul is.. Amazing! (If you've seen the movie you'll get that and say it the way I did!) I now have a love for Ashton Kutcher and Lea Michele and Abigail Breslin and I think that's all I wanted to say. Read on? **_

**it's a Merry Christmas. **

"Wanna help Daddy put the star up on top?"

"Mumma wanna do it! She does tell me!"

"Mumma isn't going anywhere near the top of the tree this year,"

"But, she does do it every year! I know, cause I is two!"

Zac laughed, looking down at his little boy, who stood no higher than his knee, smiling as his blue eyes sparkled up at him, his curly blonde hair hanging around his face. He was the mirror image of his younger self. Right down to the characteristics- his laugh, his happy and helpful attitude. No one could stop the little boy when he ran into his parents room at six in the morning to make sure he was there when Mummy woke up. Just like he was that morning.

_At six o'clock in the morning, you think that there wouldn't be a sound in the house, but at the Efron residence there was the light sound of little Logan's feet running along the carpet from his room, across the hall to his Mum and Dads room. He had his massive smile plastered on his face, as his little hands pushed the door open before running over to Zac and Vanessa's bed, leaning on the side of the bed, watching his Mum sleep. He leant his chin on his tiny hands, bouncing around on the spot slightly. _

"_Mumma!" He squealed excitedly when she groaned lightly, slightly moving on the bed. _

_Vanessa smiled slightly hearing her little boy, smiling when Zac's arms tightened around her from behind, protectively resting on her bump. She opened her tired eyes, yawning as she checked the time on her bedside clock. "Mm, Loge, baby.. Its too early." She mumbled. _

"_I does be here!" _

_She smiled, resting her hand on his head. "Mm, I know, baby.. I love you, wanna come give Mummy a cuddle?" _

"_Yes!" _

_Vanessa smiled, slowly helping him up onto the bed, pulling the blanket back before waiting till he laid down, hugging him. _

"_You didn't just help him up onto the bed, did you?" She heard Zac's tired voice mumble from behind her. _

"_No," Vanessa shook her head, cuddling her little boy, closing her eyes as he hugged her back. _

"_Liar," Zac laughed, rubbing her belly softly. "Mm, all the kids are up early this morning." _

"_Mm, have been half the night," Vanessa smiled, even though she was tired she couldn't be more happy to have her little family. _

"_Did you wanna get some more sleep, baby? Loge and I can take cuddles back to his room." Zac asked, worried about his heavily pregnant wife. _

"_No, I want cuddles, too," Vanessa smiled, looking back at her husband. "I'll have a kiss, too, please." She giggled, smiling when Troy kissed her softly, kissing him back. _

"_Ew!" Logan yelled, smacking Vanessa's stomach with his little hand. _

"_Hey!" Zac yelled, after he pulled away from the kiss. "You don't smack your Mum, that's naughty!" He yelled, smacking Logan's hand lightly. Logan whimpered, burying his face in between Vanessa's arm before letting out a loud cry. Zac sighed, running a hand through his hair, looking at Vanessa. "Are you okay?" He frowned, kissing her quickly as he rubbed her stomach. _

"_Yeah," She nodded, rubbing Logan's side softly, before looking down at the crying little boy. "Hey," She frowned. "Can you apologise to the baby?" _

"_N-No!" Logan cried, gripping Vanessa's nightshirt. _

"_Come on, baby," Vanessa sighed, kissing his forehead. "The baby loves you, it doesn't want you to be mean." _

"_I-I does love it too!" The tiny boy sobbed. _

_Vanessa laughed lightly, running her hand through his hair. "Will you apologise then?" _

"_I-I sorry baby!" _

"_Now stop crying for me?" _

"_Daddy does be mean!" He frowned, looking up at his Mum, tears staining his little face. _

_Vanessa frowned, wiping his cheeks. Being hormonal and seeing her little boy cry just made her upset. "Z-Zac!" She got out, hugging the little boy tightly. "Apologise!" _

_Zac raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" _

"_Apologise for smacking him!" _

"_No," He laughed. "He shouldn't smack you, he has to learn his lesson and you shouldn't be cuddling him."_

"_He's my son, I can do what I want with him." _

"_Okay," Zac sighed, laying back on the bed, knowing if he argued anymore it'd just end in another argument. _

_Vanessa frowned, looking over at him. "Y-You're not mad are you?" _

"_No, I just don't want to fight with you." _

"_I'm sorry," She frowned. _

"_Baby, its fine." He nodded, kissing her quickly. "Get some sleep, yeah?" He smiled softly, kissing her forehead as he rubbed her back softly. _

"_O-Okay," She nodded, closing her eyes. _

_Zac smiled, watching them both fall asleep, closing his own eyes once he was sure they were both asleep. _

"There,"

"The tree does look pretty, Daddy!" Logan smiled, clapping his hands once the light on their Christmas tree went on.

"Don't say pretty, son," Zac laughed. "Say.. Awesome!"

"Awtome!"

"That'll do," He laughed, walking over and picking his son up, looking at the tree they'd just spent two hours decorating, having to get the tinsel and baubles in just the right places. After staring at the masterpiece for a minute, the smell of baking coming from the kitchen got their full attention. "Mm, lets go see what Mummy's got for us."

"It smell like Nanny Starla's food!"

"It does, very good son." Zac laughed, walking into their kitchen. He smiled seeing Vanessa standing in the kitchen, her Christmas themed apron on, covering her protruding bump. She was dancing around, singing Christmas songs to her belly as she mixed a batter. They stood there for a minute, just watching, smiling when Vanessa noticed them, turning a bright red.

"Hey, my boys."

"Hey, baby.. Babies." Zac laughed, walking over to her, kissing her cheek. "It smells awesome in here."

"Why thank you," Vanessa smiled. "I have some Christmas cookies in the oven and some brownies on the way."

"Mm, we're extremely lucky." Zac laughed.

"Well you put the tree up, the least I could do was make some yummy treats." She smiled, looking up at him before looking at her son. "Did you have fun decorating the tree, baby?"

"Yes!" Logan smiled.

"Good," Vanessa smiled. "I bet you're hungry after all that hard work, get Daddy to put you in your chair and Mummy will get you a glass of milk and a cookie."

"Yumm!"

Vanessa laughed, walking over to the cupboard to grab one of his cups out. Zac smiled, walking over to Logan's high chair, putting him in it. "Ah," She winced, gripping onto the bench when a pain ripped through her stomach.

"Baby?" Zac frowned, walking over to her. "Are you alright?" He frowned, resting his hand on her lower back.

"Y-Yeah," She nodded, letting out a deep breath, smiling over at him when the pain passed. "Okay, do you want some milk, too?"

"No," Zac shook his head, taking Logan's cup off her. "You can go have a sleep, Loge and I can get our own drinks."

"But, I wanna do it." Vanessa frowned.

"Baby, I don't want you in pain, we're big boys and we can get our own drinks," Zac nodded, taking her hand. "Okay? We want you to be okay, the baby is only days away and you should be resting."

"I'm not going to be on bed rest like I was with Logan," Vanessa sighed. "I'll sleep when I'm in the hospital."

"No," Zac smiled, hugging her. "You'll sleep now, please? For me.. And Logan?"

She frowned, hugging him back. "I don't like being in bed when my family is down here, decorating the house for Christmas," She got out shakily. "I wanna do stuff! I don't wanna be a fat cow!" She sobbed. "I wanna put the star on the tree like I do every year!"

"I know, baby," Zac sighed, kissing the top of her head. He frowned, when he tried to pull away and her grip tightened. "Hey, I wanna see your gorgeous face, please?"

Vanessa sniffled, looking up at him, her eyes puffy and droopy, tears dripping down her cheeks. "Wh-What?" She choked out.

"You're so sexy," He smiled, leaning down and kissing her softly. She kissed him back, gripping his shirt in her hands, Zac's grip tightening gently around her waist. He rested a hand on her bump gently, smiling against her lips when her tongue slipped into his mouth. Moaning lightly, he rubbed her stomach gently, pulling her tiny frame closer to him.

"Mm," Vanessa moaned lightly, pulling away after a minute. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Zac smiled. "How about you have a little lay down and after that we'll finish decorating, yeah?.. Together."

"I'd like that," She smiled softly, sniffling.

"Okay, good," Zac smiled, kissing her forehead, wiping her cheeks gently. "Loge, I'm gunna go upstairs and lay Mummy down," He laughed, kissing Vanessa quickly. "Loge?"

They both looked over, towards their son, smiling when they saw him sitting in his chair, asleep. "Poor baby, he was tired." Vanessa laughed, walking over to him. She unstrapped him from his seat, gently pulling him out so not to wake him.

"Baby," Zac sighed, walking over behind her, resting his hand on her back. "You shouldn't be lifting him up."

"I'm fine," Vanessa smiled. "Babe, he isn't that heavy. If he was, I wouldn't be picking him up."

"I guess," Zac nodded. "I'll carry him upstairs though."

"Its fi-"

"its that or I carry both of you," He smiled, rubbing her back softly.

"Okay," She smiled, gently handing her tiny sleeping son over to her husband. "I don't want you putting your back out days before I have to go give birth." She laughed.

"That wouldn't be very helpful," Zac laughed. "Both of us in hospital." He smiled.

Vanessa laughed, shaking her head as they headed for the stairs. "I don't think it'd help much either,"

She carefully walked up their stairs, making sure to not fall backwards- like she had done when she was pregnant with Logan. That's what caused the bed rest.

"_Okay, baby!" _

_Vanessa smiled, pulling her tiny frame up slowly from the couch.. Just. With a big belly, that she was still getting use to, it was a little more difficult than usual. She rubbed her swollen stomach, loving the fact that there was a human growing inside of her, one that was apart of her and Zac. She stepped slowly onto the steps, grabbing the railing when she felt lightheaded. Waiting a minute, she thought she was fine to step up the next step.. She was, until about half way when she felt herself unbalance itself from gravity, sending her straight back down the stairs. She felt her back hit the ground, her hands flying protectively to her bump as her vision went black. Just before she stopped and her body went completely limp she heard Zac's voice call out, panicked followed by his footsteps rushing down the stairs. _

_That was the last thing she remembered before waking up, in her bed with Zac laying beside her, keeping her body close to his while he slept. It was dark outside and the pain she thought would be there, wasn't, which could only mean she'd been passed out for hours. Even longer than maybe she thought, otherwise Zac wouldn't have been able to sleep unless he was exhausted. She only realised that the time was nearly two in the morning when her eyes managed to focus enough to read the clock. _

"_Ow," She whispered as she sat up, her body stiff and sore. The pain coming back. _

_Zac sat up quickly, confusion written all over his face. "Wh-Wha.. What's going on? Ness! Baby!" He breathed, hugging his fiancé gently, kissing all over her face as his hand rested protectively on her bump. "Oh my god, I was so worried about you!" _

"_I'm sorry," Vanessa smiled softly, hugging him back. "I kinda lost my balance."_

"_I didn't think you were going to wake up," He frowned. "You've been asleep for hours," He nodded. "Which I'm glad you got your rest, cause I know you haven't been sleeping well and I've been super worried, but I was worried that you had to fall down the stairs to get r-"_

"_Shh," Vanessa smiled, resting her finger on his lips to stop her. "its okay, I'm okay.. We're okay." She smiled, rubbing her stomach. _

"_Okay," Zac nodded, kissing her quickly. "Do you need anything?"_

"_A back rub would be nice," Vanessa smiled. "My shoulders and back are killing me." _

"_One back rub coming up," Zac smiled, sitting behind her. _

"Mm, sleep," Vanessa laughed tiredly as her head hit the pillow, her eyes closing. "I love being pregnant, but I cant wait till the baby comes." She smiled, moaning lightly when Zac's hand started rubbing her stomach softly. He knew she liked it, it calmed her.

"Me either, baby," Zac smiled. "At least then I'll know you wont fall down the stairs, lucky you haven't fallen this pregnancy.. We have a couple days to go, though I will stop you." He laughed.

"Yeah," Vanessa laughed. "I kno- Ah," She frowned, opening her eyes. "What the..?"

"What?" Zac frowned.

"I just got a pain," She breathed, sitting up. "A-Another one, go-.. Oh my god, my water just broke."

"A-All of it?" Zac asked, sitting up quickly, getting up. (_**From New Years Eve!**_) "Oh my god! W-We have to pack!"

"We have packed, babe," Vanessa nodded, getting up slowly.

"Logan! Oh my god, I have to call Dylan!"

"Bring him with us, we'll call Dylan at the hos-" Vanessa started, shaking her head as she watched Zac walk out of the room, towards the stairs. "I'll just meet you there?"

"Right!" She heard him say, walking quickly back to the room.

"Breathe, we've been through this before," Vanessa nodded.

"You should be sleeping! C-Can you, like.. Turn it off? We.. We're not ready."

"We are ready, we've been ready for weeks, we've been packed for weeks! You know you're excited, deep down inside," She smiled, walking towards Logan's room. "Just look under the freaking out."

"The hospital is out the front door,"

"Logan?"

"I'll get him, you get downstairs, without tripping,"

"Okay, master."

**xIAMCx**

"Okay, breathing Vanessa, breathing."

"I am breathing, It's a little difficult!" Vanessa groaned, gripping the sheets of her hospital bed as a pain ripped through her. "Where the fuck is Zac?"

"He's just outside, the baby is getting a little distressed, try and breathe for me."

Vanessa groaned, letting out a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. She heard the door open, followed by Zac's voice apologizing. She felt tired and distressed, knowing the baby was on its way was exciting but she wouldn't deny that she was exhausted and stressed out from lack of sleep and wanting to make sure her son was okay.

"Finally!"

"Sorry, baby," Zac sighed, kissing his wife's forehead gently, taking her tiny hand in his. "Loge was a little u-"

"Do not tell me he was upset or I'll make sure this baby doesn't come out today!"

"Okay, not telling you," He frowned, sitting beside the bed. "Have you been doing your breathing exercises?"

"Yeah, yeah Zac.. In between the pain ripping through my body I've been remembering to do stupid fucking breathing!"

"Maybe you should try it Vanessa, the baby is in distress and if you don't calm down then we'll have to speed things up, I thought you wanted it all natural."

"I-I do!" Vanessa frowned, trying to breathe. She looked over at Zac, frowning as tears stung her eyes. "I-I'm trying!"

"I know, baby," Zac frowned, gently moving her hair from her face. "Calm down, you don't have to cry.. You're doing everything right, the baby just wants to get here quickly." He nodded, rubbing her stomach gently.

Vanessa nodded, resting her head back as she tried to breathe. "Mm,"

"That's it," Zac smiled. "Breathe,"

"Good work," The doctor nodded. "The baby's heart rate is coming down, which is good."

Vanessa nodded, groaning when another pain ripped through her body. "Oh god! I think I've gotta push!"

"Not quiet yet," The doctor shook her head, checking how far dilated she was. "Just a couple more centimeters,"

"Please! This fucking hurts!" She sobbed.

"What is going on Uncle Dywan?" Logan asked, looking up at his Uncle tiredly.

"Well," Dylan started, not quiet sure how to explain what was going on to the little toddler. "You know how Mummy is having a baby?"

"Yeah," He nodded.

"Well, in that room there," Dylan smiled, pointing to where Vanessa and Zac were. "Is where the baby is!"

"Really?"

"Really!" Dylan smiled.

"Wow! That is tricky!"

Dylan laughed, nodding. "It is tricky, doctors are very smart."

"I will be a doctor!"

"Will you? That's very good, better than being a stinky TV person like Daddy," He laughed. "Uncle Dylan wants to be a police man,"

"So, you shoot the people and Logan will save them!"

"Only if they're good!" Dylan smiled.

"Yeah!" Logan laughed, hugging his Uncle. "I does love you Uncle Dywan!"

"I love you too my little nephew," Dylan smiled, hugging the small boy back. "Look, here comes Daddy!" He smiled, standing up with Logan. "Hey, bro.. That's a big smile you got on there."

Zac laughed, holding his hands out to Logan, taking the little boy off his younger brother. "It is!" He smiled, hugging Logan.

"Daddy, why is you wearing a dress?" Logan smiled, hugging his Dad back.

Zac laughed. "Because I had to or otherwise the baby might get sick," He smiled. "Which is why I'm out here,"

"The baby's sick?" Logan frowned.

"No! I mean.. I came out to get you so you could meet the baby!"

"Oh.. Okay!"

"Coming brother?" Zac smiled, looking over at Dylan, wrapping his arm around his younger brothers shoulders as they walked back to the room. "Thanks for looking after my boy," He smiled.

"Hey, anything for my big bro," Dylan laughed, following Zac into the room. "Let me see this baby!"

"Keep it down guys, Vanessa passed out straight away," He smiled, walking over quietly to the bed. He smiled, sitting Logan down on bed gently so he didn't wake Vanessa up, walking over to the tiny crib beside the bed, lifting the tiny bundle up. "I want you both to meet Seth,"

"He my little brother!" Logan smiled excitedly, looking at the little boy in his Dad's arms.

"He is," Zac laughed.

"Congrats bro," Dylan smiled, patting Zac's shoulder softly. "Two little boys? Lucky," He laughed.

"You're telling me," Zac laughed, looking down at the tiny boy. "God, life couldn't be more perfect right now," He smiled. "I cant believe I have two sons."

"I can," Dylan laughed. "You're sperm are too strong to make girls."

Zac laughed, shaking his head. "I hope not, I want a little girl sometime." He smiled.

"You're not getting any more from me for a while,"

They looked behind Zac when they heard Vanessa's tired voice, her eyes half closed and a tired smile plastered on her face. "Hey baby," Zac smiled. "You're awake."

"I am," She smiled.

"Mummy!" Logan smiled, crawling across the bed to hug his Mum.

Vanessa laughed, hugging him back tightly, the short time they were away from each other making her miss him. "Hey baby," She smiled, kissing his forehead. "I missed you!"

"I does miss you too! Uncle Dywan say'd the doctor bring the baby here! I going to be a doctor when I older!"

"A lot happens while you're giving birth," Vanessa laughed. "But I'm so glad you're going to be a doctor! Better than a silly actor like Daddy,"

"Hey!" Zac laughed.

"That what Uncle Dywan say!" Logan laughed.

Zac laughed, tickling his eldest sons sides. "Everyone's picking on Daddy, that isn't very nice."

"Say, we love you Daddy." Vanessa smiled.

"We love Daddy!" Logan smiled, resting his head on his Mum's chest.

"I love you too," Zac laughed. "Be careful of Mummy, she's a bit sore Buddy."

"Why?"

"Because when the doctor brought the baby here, it hurt Mummy a little,"

"But Mummy will be okay in no time!" Vanessa smiled, not wanting to scare him.

Zac smiled, watching Vanessa and Logan talking, looking down at the sleeping bundle in his arms. He couldn't be more happy than he was right then. His family around him and it being days before Christmas.. Life was perfect. He looked between his newborn son, his wife and Logan, taking in his life as it was. What more could he ask for?

**xIAMCx**

"Mm.. Zac.. Its your turn." Vanessa mumbled, hitting Zac's chest lightly.

"Already?" He groaned, pulling himself out of bed, walking around to Vanessa's side, to Seth's crib. He picked the tiny crying boy up gently. "Shh," He whispered, kissing his forehead softly. "Don't cry," He smiled, holding him close to his body. "Want a bottle?"

He smiled when he settled down, heading out of the room, heading towards the kitchen. "Mm, yummy breast milk." Zac smiled, grabbing a pre-made bottle from the fridge, heating it up in the microwave. "You know, in reality you're pretty good.. You only wake up twice in the night, which is good cause Daddy is lazy and Mummy need sleep," He smiled, taking the bottle out. "She's pretty special to Daddy."

"Could you get any cuter?"

He spun around hearing Vanessa's voice. "Hey baby."

"Hey boys," Vanessa smiled, walking over to them.

"What are you doing baby?" Zac asked, leaning over and kissing her softly. "I have this under control."

"I just wanted a drink." She smiled, walking to the sink.

"Okay," Zac laughed, walking over to the bench. "Fuck!" He groaned when he kicked his toe against the counter, sitting down on the stool.

"Hey! Try and keep it down," Vanessa whispered, walking over to him.

"I'm sorry!" He groaned, trying to calm a now crying Seth down. "Shh, come on, calm down."

"Are you okay?" Vanessa frowned. "I'm sorry, I just didn't want you to wake Logan up, he's been getting up extra early now to be awake for Seth."

"its okay, I know," Zac nodded. "He manages to wake up before me everyday."

Vanessa nodded, gently kissing Seth's forehead as he drunk his bottle. "At least you're home early enough to play with him and watch him fall asleep on the floor," She laughed softly.

"Yeah," Zac laughed. "He's a cute kid,"

"The best," Vanessa smiled. "We make cute kids, at least boys."

"We'll have the most beautiful little girls," Zac smiled, kissing his wife quickly.

"We'll see," Vanessa laughed.

"Is Santa come'd yet?"

Both Zac and Vanessa looked towards the door that led from the living room to the kitchen, seeing their tired boy standing in the doorway, scratching his head. Vanessa smiled, walking over to pick the little boy up. "Hey baby," She smiled, hugging him gently. "Santa wont come unless you're sleeping."

Logan rested his head on his Mum's shoulder, wrapping his arms around her neck as his eyes closed. The soothing rubbing motion Vanessa was doing against his back calming him down. "Okay," He mumbled.

"Would you like a special.. Four o'clock treat?" She smiled. "Seen as its Christmas."

"Please Mummy!"

"Okay, sit with Daddy and Seth," She smiled, sitting him on the bench before walking over to the fridge.

"I just realised.. I'm feeding Seth your milk.. So, really I could still be in bed."

"But then you wouldn't have the joy of feeding your son," Vanessa laughed. "That's the whole point of it, so you can bond with him as much as me.. He just gets the same nutrients."

"True," Zac laughed.

Vanessa smiled, grabbing the milk out, pouring three glasses before putting it back. "Come on," She smiled, sitting them on a tray, along with a plate of cookies. She grabbed a blanket on the way out, heading out the back, onto their back porch. "Are my boys following me?" She laughed, looking behind her as she walked to the left of the massive outdoor deck area, sitting the tray on the little outdoor fire area. It was a white comfortable seat, in a three sided square shape with a little fire in the middle that was already lit from earlier.

"What's this special occasion for?" Zac smiled, sitting beside Logan, wrapping Seth up in another small blanket.

"Oh I don't know," Vanessa smiled.

"Santa coming!" Logan smiled excitedly.

"He is," Zac laughed, gently rubbing Seth's bum. "But remember only if you're asleep."

Logan smiled, cuddling up to Vanessa as she wrapped a blanket around the three of them. Vanessa handed him his drink cup with milk in it, as well as a cookie. "There baby," She smiled.

"Thanks Mumma!" Logan smiled, eating his cookie.

"You're welcome, baby," Vanessa smiled, kissing the top of her sons head.

"Seth is asleep, Logan's turn," Zac smiled. "How's that cookie, little dude?"

"Yumm! Mummy does make the best cookies!"

"She does," Zac laughed. "Daddy wishes she made them all the time."

"But, they're just for special occasions, which makes them extra yumm!" Vanessa smiled, looking over at her husband.

"So?" Zac laughed. "Baby, I could never get sick of your cookies. They're soft.. Just the way I like it."

"You wouldn't be a good gay," Vanessa laughed.

"That's a good thing.. I'm hoping." Zac smiled, looking out at their backyard. From the cubby house he'd made for Logan, to their fenced in swimming pool that Vanessa made him put in, along with a spa. She wasn't really a well off child, but now they had a bit of money, she liked to put it into their home for them and their children.

"Very good," Vanessa laughed. "I wouldn't want it any other way.. That'd be a little creepy."

"There's already enough rumors to cover that part of my life." He laughed slightly. "That's true.. Luckily none of the rumors are." She smiled, taking a sip of her milk.

"True," Zac laughed. He smiled, looking down at Logan. "Look at that," He smiled. "A little milk goes a long way." He laughed lightly, seeing his eldest son asleep.

Vanessa laughed, carefully putting her cup down before pulling Logan onto her lap. "Lets get him upstairs," She smiled, standing up.

"Are you right to carry him?" Zac asked, standing up. "Cause we can swap."

"I'm fine," Vanessa smiled, kissing him, heading inside.

**xIAMCx**

"Mm, baby," Zac smiled, pulling away from the heated kiss he was currently in with Vanessa. Obviously. "Careful," He laughed. "I'm a little sensitive with the whole.. No sex thing." He smiled, rubbing her arm gently.

Vanessa smiled, moving from underneath him, so she was straddling his waist. "I can fix that," She smiled, biting her bottom lip as she trailed her finger down his bare chest slowly. "Just because _I_ cant have sex doesn't mean _you_ cant."

"Baby.." Zac smiled. "You don't have to."

"But, I want to. I like pleasuring you just as much as I like being pleasured," She smiled. "It gives me a nice sense of satisfaction.."

Zac smiled, nodding. "Go ahead then." He laughed, laying back against the bed. "I wont deny a gorgeous woman giving me pleasure."

"I might keep my shorts on though.. I don't think you'd wanna see what's going on down there right now."

"I don't mind, baby," Zac smiled, gently running his hands up her sides, bringing her pyjama top with his hands. "But, if you feel more comfortable with them on, then by all means.."

"Thanks," She smiled, pulling his pyjama pants down, smiling at his soft, but hardening penis. "Logan was so cute when he was sleeping, lucky his room is close enough to move Seth in there for the night."

"Baby," Zac laughed. "As much as I love our kids? I really don't wanna bring them up right now."

"Sorry," She smiled, leaning down and kissing his neck, moaning against it when his hands came in contact with her breasts. Although still tender, she didn't mind.. She loved when he sucked or bit her boobs. Touching them softly with his hands was her favourite.

She reached her hand down between them, gently wrapping her hand around his shaft, running it up slowly to begin with, flicking his tip lightly with her thumb. She kissed down from his neck, to his chest, kissing down, sucking lightly on his skin.

Zac moaned, gripping her hair gently as she sucked on his tip. They hadn't had sex in the last couple months of Vanessa's pregnancy and he has to say relieving himself wasn't as fun as having sex with her.. Even if it was just oral. She moved her mouth down his hardened shaft, using her hand to gently rub his balls as she did, moaning against him to allow the vibrations some extra pleasure. He moaned louder, gripping her hair a little more.

"Fuck, baby," He moaned, as Vanessa moved her mouth faster.

She smiled, pulling her mouth away, moving her hand fast. "My sexy man," She smiled, kissing his stomach. "Mm, I'm so wet cause of you." She whispered, knowing it would turn him on even more.

"Fuck, I-I'm close already,"

"My poor big boy," She smiled, leaning down and sucking on his tip. "You wanna cum for me?"

"Y-Yeah, fuck yeah," He moaned.

"Cum for me," She smiled, moving her hand faster. "Fuck you're sexy, and _so_ big.. I can barely get my hand around you," She moaned lightly, playing with his balls.

"F-Fuck Ness!" He moaned, his eyes closing as he bit his bottom lip. "O-Oh.. Sh-Shit!" He moaned, cumming.

Vanessa smiled, sitting up straighter. "Mm, oops.." She smiled, looking down at her chest. "You got some on me," She laughed, using her finger to wipe it off her chest. She smiled, sucking on her finger, moaning. "Mm."

"Fuck, you're sexy," Zac smiled, pulling her towards him. "I would like to thank your mouth for that." He laughed.

"It says you're welcome." Vanessa smiled, sitting beside him.

Zac laughed, laying down with her, pulling her close as she pulled them blanket over them. "Mm, rest time for at least an hour," He laughed.

Vanessa laughed, resting against his chest, kissing him softly. "Merry Christmas, babe."

"Oh, it's a very merry Christmas." Zac laughed, kissing his wife. Life was perfect for him.

_**How was it? What should I update next? I'll update again before next Sunday as a Christmas gift for you guys! Hopefully lol **_

_**Anything you guys wanna say PM me or leave it as a review! **_


End file.
